Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Slightly AU. A year ago, Yusei defeated Z-ONE and restored peace in New Domino City. A young girl from the future goes back into the past and warns the Signers of an old threat returning and cause chaos once more. Will they believe her or is she lying? And why does she resemble like Akiza?
1. A Girl Falls from the Sky

**A/N: **Hey! Do you know what today date is? Yup! It has been a year ago that _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's _ended. Welcome to my new story! ^^ I know that I should be working on my other story but this story was sitting in my flash drive since last year and I decided that maybe this year it would be best if I premier this story. I was going to post this story up last year a week before _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ could end but then I realized that I didn't have enough information about what this story was going to be about.

**Summary:** This is a 'what-if' story. What if Yusei and Akiza encounters with a young girl who comes from the future and tries to warn them that an old enemy is planning to cause chaos once more? Should they trust her or will they let it pass by like it is nothing? And why does this young girl resemble like Akiza?

Originally, I was going to title this story as_ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ _R_, which is, by the way, a parody of _Sailor Moon R_ (Season two) [For those of you who know what or who is _Sailor Moon_, then you know what's going to happen in this story. But if you don't, just look it up on _Wikipedia_]. Instead, I decided to rename the title into _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny _since 4kids decided to name the third and fourth season as _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Road to Destiny_. This storywill take place after a year after Z-ONE's defeat.

[Just in case you're wondering about the _'R'_ in _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's R _can be interpreted as "Return", "Romance", "Rebirth" or "Revenge". Sadly I wanted this to be the title of my story but I find this new one even better. C:]

The reason why this story is going to take place one year after the defeat of Z-ONE is that while I researching the anime on Wikia, it actually says that the last three episodes (152-154) happens a year and half later. So basically this story will fill in what happened during the one and half (1½) year time lapse. In other words, this story takes place after episode 151 and before episode 152. This story will contain a little bit of romance but not that much.

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_ and any OC characters within this story rightfully belong to me. So don't even bother copying this story and pose it like it is yours.

**P.S.** Aki, Jake, Violet, and Reila are my own characters and before you ask, no Jake and Violet are nothing like EchoGirl318 OC's. Black Star Dragon rightfully belongs to kenji1104 (since I asked his permission last year). I also want to thank Ayumi-San-Sama for reading, helping me edit and giving me a critique of the first chapter of this story beforehand. Thanks so much Ayumi! :D

Without further ado…I present to you guys, _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_…Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p><em>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny<br>_Chapter 1: A Girl Falls from the Sky

* * *

><p><em>One Year ago…<em>

After the defeat of Z-ONE, things in New Domino City have come back to normal. Thanks to Yusei for saving the city from destruction everything and everyone are now living happily. Or so Akiza Izinski thought. She's been harboring feelings to a certain blue eyed, black spiky hair with golden highlights and with the head of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm man.

That man is Yusei Fudo, the savoir of New Domino City.

After more than two years crushing on Yusei, Akiza felt that she should tell him what she was feeling but whenever she approached him there's someone always interrupting there moment alone. Sometimes Akiza feels that Yusei feels the same way as she does but he can't come to terms by telling her his feelings. Both Akiza and Yusei are both afraid of being rejected if they ever did tell each other that they like or even love each other.

One day Akiza felt that she had enough courage to tell him about her feelings so she visited him at Poppo Time where he still lived along with Jack and Crow. When she arrived she was glad to know that he was alone working on an engine. Akiza stood there for a while and stared at the blue eyed, head Singer duelist as he was fixing his duel runner. Yusei doesn't know that a certain red head had come to visit him. Akiza walked down the stairs and touched his shoulders. He jumped at her touch.

"Akiza, you scared me. So what brings you here?" he asked as he set down a screwdriver on the floor.

"Sorry about that Yusei. I was wondering if we could…go out on a walk. Alone, just the two of us," she said as she looked down and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Okay but let me finish working on this engine and then we can go out. Can you wait for five to ten minutes?"

"Sure." Akiza went over to the couch and sat there. She watched Yusei going back to work on an engine that he was repairing. She took out her cell phone from her pocket and checked if she had any messages from her friends from Duel Academy.

Akiza's still studying in Duel Academy but she's planning to be a doctor. Ever since she found out that she can heal herself, she has tested herself if she really can heal other people by helping out the people in the hospital that were either ill or suffered minor injuries like cuts. Many of her friends asked her if she was going to be in the Pro Leagues like Zane Truesdale but she hasn't been sure of herself on what she wants to be in the future. She has filled out many applications to colleges and universities. She's even planning to study aboard if they accept her.

She has no messages on her phone so she started to play a game on her phone while she waited for Yusei to finish his work. Minutes passed by and Yusei was finished. He saw Akiza playing with her phone so he sat next to her and decided to let her know that it was time to go out on a walk. Akiza was busying playing the game on her phone that she didn't know that Yusei has already finished. She felt him touch her and she turned around. Akiza didn't know how long he was sitting next to her but being close to him made her heart leap.

"Do you still want to go out on a walk?" he asked in that smooth and suave tone which made Akiza's heart skip a beat.

Akiza stared into his blue eyes that she felt like drowning into them. A slight pink blush brushed across her cheeks. "Yeah, let's go." She hoped that Yusei wouldn't notice her blushing as they got up from the couch together. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the garage. Akiza felt her stomach fluttering by Yusei's touch that she was sure that she was going to have a heart attack. Yusei, on the other hand, felt a strange and a warm feeling while holding Akiza's hand.

Maybe they didn't need to walk but to drive to her destination. "Yusei?"

Yusei stopped walking and faced at Akiza, "Yeah Akiza?"

"I was wondering if you could," she wasn't sure if she should ask him but the way Yusei was staring at her made her even more nervous, "…if you could take me to the docks where I told you that I want to become a turbo duelist," she whispered towards the end.

Yusei managed to have heard her, "Sure, just let me get my duel runner and we'll be there in no time." He let go of her hand and that warm feeling that he and Akiza felt faded away. Every time that Yusei spends his time with Akiza he felt really comfortable. For whatever reason she came to Poppo Time, Yusei was always glad to see Akiza come by and help her out. Yusei walked back into the garage and pushed out his duel runner. As he pushed out his duel runner, Yusei handed an extra helmet to Akiza and sat on his motorcycle. He waited for Akiza to get on as she sat behind Yusei. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she puts on her helmet.

"Then let's go." He started the engine and they were off to the docks to talk alone.

He drove her to the docks in silence as he felt Akiza pressing herself on his back as her head rested on his shoulders. Yusei felt happy and embarrassed; happy because he has the girl of his dream holding on to him and embarrassed because he felt her chest pressing on his back that he felt a bit uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Akiza was happy to hold onto Yusei and she felt her heart thumping of joy and nervousness. Everything felt so right with Yusei.

Once they arrived, Akiza hopped off from his duel runner and took off the helmet and gave it to Yusei. She ran up to the rail and closes her eyes as she inhales the smell of the sea and feels the rush of air blowing through her hair. It was everything she could imagine. Yusei went over to Akiza and saw her relax. He has to admit that she looks beautiful and peaceful when she has her eyes closed.

'_What is it that she wants to talk about? I have to know.'_ He didn't want to break her moment but he had to, "Akiza, what is it that you wanted to tell me about?"

Akiza opened her amber, cat-shaped eyes and look out towards the sea. She dare not to look at his eyes but she knew that she has to tell him what she had in her mind for more than two years, "I…I want you to know…"

"Yeah?" he asked her in that suave tone of his.

"…that I…I…"

Yusei didn't know what Akiza wanted to say but the way she was talking made him worried, even nervous. "You what Akiza, you're making me nervous!" he grabbed her arms and made her look at him. His cobalt-blue eyes pierced into Akiza's amber eyes trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Akiza looked into his eyes and for a minute she forgot what she was going to tell him. Both stared into each other eyes as their own eyes were the one that did the talking. They stayed like that for one whole minute to which they felt like they were staring at each other for one hour until Yusei realized by the way he was holding her, "I'm sorry Akiza." he let go of her arms, "I shouldn't have hurt you. Tell me what you want to say."

'_Come one Akiza, tell him! You have to tell him that you love him. Just say the three magical words and he'll say the same thing…wait a minute, what if he doesn't feel the same way as me. Then I'll just end up ruining our friendship. What am I going to tell him?'_ Akiza thought. _'Well here it goes,'_ "Yusei, for the longest time that I met you, you've been my enemy, my friend and my savior. I'm grateful that you helped me to reconcile with my family and that you helped me believe that I can think for myself. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this kind of person that I am right now. I want you to know that I just don't like you Yusei."

Yusei felt his heart break into millions of pieces when he heard her say that she doesn't like him, "You don't like me Akiza?" he asked in a hurtful tone.

She immediately realized her mistake when she saw his expression, "No, that's not what I meant Yusei. I mean I like you, I really do _like_ you and you're my best friend and I…"

'_So Akiza sees me as her friend. So she doesn't love me, is that what's she trying to tell to me?'_ Yusei thought.

Akiza stopped talking and saw his expression change again and this time she felt guiltier. "Yusei," she grabbed his hands and intertwine them with hers. "I'm going to blurt out whatever I have to tell you. So please just hear me out when I tell you that I…I…I…" She just couldn't tell him what she felt. So, she leaned towards Yusei that their faces were so close that they felt each other's breath's on their skin. Akiza couldn't wait any longer and pressed her lips onto Yusei's lips. When she did that, she closed her eyes tight that tears were leaking out of her eyes.

Yusei felt his heart thumping so fast, he wasn't expecting her to kiss him. He felt something wet on his face that his other hand reached up to her face and cleaned the tears out of her face. He still had his eyes opened as Akiza has her eyes closed. He was too shocked to respond to her kiss that he felt that he couldn't breathe. Yusei broke the kiss away and inhaled sharply.

When Akiza felt that she was pushed away she opened her eyes slowly and saw Yusei with a shocked expression, _'I knew it. I knew it all along. He doesn't feel the same way as I do. He probably hates me for kissing him without his permission. I just ruined our friendship!'_ she thought as fresh, hot new tears sprang out of her eyes. "I'm…I'm so sorry Yusei for kissing you like that," she manages to choke out with force as if it burned her neck when she said it. Akiza turned around and almost made a run for it when she felt that she was being held back.

"Don't be sorry Akiza." Yusei made her face him and cleaned the tears away from her face, "If anyone has to say 'I'm sorry' it will be me because I'm so dense for not telling you how I feel about you. When you told me that you didn't like me I was afraid that you didn't like me as a friend. Akiza I need to tell you that I like you more than a friend. I see more than a friend Akiza; I see you as a woman, as my lover, as my future wife and as the mother of my children."

Akiza couldn't believe what he just said. It only took her a few seconds to digest everything he said, _'…more than a friend, as a woman, lover, future wife and mother of my children.'_ This was being repeated over and over again in her mind like a record player. Then she realized that he does feel the same way as she does. Akiza was about speak when he spoke again.

"Akiza what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you. I really and _truly_ love you with all my heart," he confessed to her.

Akiza's heart banged against her chest as she heard his confession, _'He loves me! Yusei feels the same way as I do.'_ "Yusei, I also lo—" but Akiza didn't get to finish what she was saying because her lips were concealed with Yusei's lips. She decided to kiss him back with all her might as Yusei too felt her kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her hands balled into his hair.

Yusei wrapped his arms around her slender waist as he pulled her body closer to his as their kiss went deeper and more passionate than the last kiss. They both felt fireworks exploding inside of them as they felt their love pouring onto them. Every inch of their bodies ached for their love as they continued to kiss. Akiza opened her lips as she felt his tongue entering her mouth. She tried to taste every single bit of him as he too let her tongue enter his mouth as he tasted her.

After that long and passionate kiss, they broke the kiss and began to breathe hard. They both closed their eyes as their foreheads touched each other. Yusei was satisfied with the kiss but he was sure that before he kissed her, Akiza was about to say something. They opened their eyes and stared each other for a split second until she began to speak.

"I also love you too Yusei. I always have and I always will. I love you from the bottom of my heart," she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it to her heart. Yusei felt her heart beating against her chest and in his hand.

'_It is true what she said. She does love me just as I love her. I can feel her heart beating for me. I'll never let you down Akiza. I'll always protect you no matter what. You're my first and true love.'_ He thought to himself.

It was already getting late but they decided to stay at the docks a little bit longer as they watched the sunset together in each other arms. It was the most beautiful sight that they ever seen in their lives. After the sun has set, they decided to go back to Poppo Time and tell their friends that they're officially a couple. Yusei handed his lovely girlfriend the extra helmet as he puts his helmet on. After they got on his duel runner their ride back to Poppo Time was pleasurable for the two young couple.

When they arrived to Poppo Time in fifteen minutes, they found Jack, Carly, Crow, Mina, Trudge and the twins waiting for them. "Yusei, Akiza, where have you guys been? We've been looking for you two all afternoon." Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, we thought something bad had happen to you guys that we called for Mina and Trudge to look for you," added Luna.

Yusei chuckled, "You guys didn't have to call Mina and Trudge to look for us. You could have called me or Akiza's cell phone," he said.

"So, where did you guys go?" asked Carly.

Crow noticed that his best friend is holding hands with Akiza. He was sure that Yusei had some feelings for the red-head and that something might happen between them but just to make sure, he said, "I think I know what going on."

"What?" the others exclaimed and looked at Crow.

"Look at their hands." They looked towards Yusei and Akiza's direction and noticed that they were holding each others' hands with their fingers intertwine. "Do you mind telling us what going on between you two?"

Akiza and Yusei looked at each other with a smile forming on their lips, "I think it's time to let them know," Akiza said. "Do you want to tell them or should I tell them?"

"How about if we both tell them together," he said as Akiza nodded in agreement. "Well guys we should let you know that…"

"…we're a…" Akiza continued.

The gang gasped as they heard the next words that came out of Akiza and Yusei's lips, "…a couple," they said together. Nobody said a word as they all stared at Akiza and Yusei with utter shock.

"For real?" Carly asked first as she broke the silence, "Like for real? This is not a joke right?" she began to laugh nervously.

"Nope. This is really happening." Akiza responded. Carly's laughter faded away and saw that what they said was true. The way Akiza and Yusei were looking at each other was something that Carly or the rest of the gang did not expect to happen. The twins ran up to them and hugged them. Leo ended up knocking down Yusei. Everyone began laugh as they saw Yusei being knocked down by a hyperactive twelve year old boy. They joined in and congratulated the new couple.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

Akiza's in her room getting ready for her date with Yusei as they both are going to celebrate their first year anniversary of being a couple. Ever since that day, Akiza's life change dramatically. After she told her friends that Yusei's her boyfriend, the word got out to the press. Being the senator's daughter and the ex-infamous Black Rose Witch, it was hard for her to evade from the paparazzi every single day as they questioned her from serious question to the most ridiculous questions that weren't even true. Luckily for Akiza, Yusei was always there to protect her from the paparazzi and the press. When Akiza told her parents that Yusei's her boyfriend, Mr. Hideo Izinski was surprised because he remembered when he had asked for Yusei's help (to save Akiza in her comatose state); he said that he would be in debt to Yusei. This was not the kind of debt that Senator Izinski was thinking of but as long as Yusei made his daughter is happy, he's happy. After a few more months of dating, Mr. Izinski accepted Yusei part of the Izinski family.

Yusei and Akiza weren't the only one dating, Jack and Carly became a couple four months later. For a long time, Jack has developed some feelings for the reporter girl but he hasn't been able to comprehend his feelings to her. It wasn't until Crow knocked some sense to him and made him realize that he loves Carly. Carly is the only girl that was able to lend a hand when he was down, as he was there to save her when she became a Dark Signer. He was disappointed when Carly couldn't remember what happened to her when she was a Dark Signer. There were some things that they said but Carly couldn't remember it all. She'd spend many nights trying to figure out what they had said. So, Carly decided to confront Jack and let her know what they had said during that time. Carly really did like Jack, a lot, and she did want more than his friendship but sometimes she worried that Jack wouldn't like her back since she thought that maybe he wanted to be with someone who is smart and good-looking. Carly was the complete opposite of being Jack's dream girl. Jack surprised Carly by admitted to her to have liked her more than a friend. He told her that he loves her. With that, they became a couple.

To Carly's surprise, Mina accepted her relationship with Jack. Mina decided to be friends with Carly and Jack. Although she might not have Jack as her boyfriend, she knew that if she had him as her boyfriend, he would be unhappy. Mina didn't want to see Jack unhappy. Mina was sad at first when she saw Jack and Carly dating but then she realized: working for Jack for two years as his assistant she knew nothing about him. She only admired him as a fan and as a man. It only took Carly a few days to get Jack open up to her. Even during the war with the Dark Signers, Mina could see that Jack really cared about Carly. Mina decided to leave Jack alone and find her true love.

Trudge decided to make a move on Mina that within a few months, they were dating. They weren't officially going out like a couple but they were going out as friends. Mina knew that Trudge has feelings for her but she couldn't return her feelings to him. But she knew that maybe one day she will learn to like him back.

As for Crow, since he's the only guy without a girlfriend, is happy to be single because he didn't have to worry about spending his money on dates or buying gifts. Although he's old enough to be dating, he would rather do his job. It's not that he's afraid of dating or that he's not interested in women, he would rather take things slow and find the girl of his dreams one day.

Leo and Luna are still in Duel Academy. Leo hasn't changed a bit. He's still the same energetic young boy that he is when he was just eleven years old. He still has the usual hairstyle but he has matured a bit. Luna, on the other hand, had gone through some small changes. Her usual pigtails now falls towards her shoulders and her body has also changed from flat to curvy body but she's still growing. Both twins have grown a bit taller. Luna's personality hasn't changed a bit since she still the most serious and most responsible one than her twin brother.

Akiza checks herself in the mirror one last time as she's ready to leave with her boyfriend Yusei. She makes sure that her makeup is not too heavy or too light and that her dress isn't too girly or too over dressed. Finally she goes out of her room and heads downstairs to the living room where Yusei is waiting for her to arrive. When Yusei sees Akiza coming down, he is utterly speechless. There she was standing like a goddess that she really is as he walks to her and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey there beautiful," Yusei greeted her and continued to kiss her.

"Hey there handsome," she said in between kisses, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he gave her another quick peck on her lips, "So are you ready to celebrate our first year of anniversary?"

"Yes, yes I am." Akiza hugged him and rested her head on his shoulders. "So where are you going to take me tonight?" she whispered into his ears which made Yusei shiver in delight.

"It's a surprise." He nuzzled into her hair and inhales the sweet smell of strawberries. It was a heavenly smell! Yusei continued to nuzzle her that his lips brushed pass by her ears down to her neck.

Akiza smiled as she felt his breath breezing onto her skin, "Aren't you going to give me a hint?"

"Nope," he gave a gentle kiss on her neck, "like I said, it's a surprise." His lips pressed onto her shoulder.

Akiza pushed him back a little and pouted at him, "Not even one hint?"

Yusei couldn't resist the way Akiza was pouting but he refused to tell her anything, "Nope, but you look so cute when you pout." He leaned in to give her another kiss when she leaned back.

"No kisses for you until you tell me where we are going tonight." Akiza turned her back on Yusei as a sly smile began to form on her lips. She really did want him to kiss him but she wanted to know where he was going to take her.

He was enjoying how Akiza was teasing him but he wasn't going to lose in this small game, "Fine, but you'll see it when we get there. But, can I kiss you?"

She thought about it for a few seconds, "Nope, until you take me to our secret date location, then you can kiss me." She turned around and winked at him.

"Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can kiss you." It was out of character for Yusei to say that as Akiza had to cover her mouth from bursting into a fit of giggles.

Akiza couldn't help it but to laugh, "You know what, now that I think about it, maybe I'm not in a hurry to know where you're going to take me. Might as well that we stay here and…whoa!" She didn't finish what she was saying because Yusei carried her out of the house where his duel runner was parked.

He set her down and handed her a helmet as he quickly put his helmet; waiting patiently for his girlfriend to sit properly behind him. Akiza wrapped her arms around his waist as her head rested on his left shoulder; that was his cue to rev up his duel runner and take her to the secret date location. He drove her to the place where they confessed their love: the docks.

When they arrived to the docks, Akiza was surprised that Yusei would bring her back to where they talked about her becoming a turbo duelist and where they confessed their love to each other. She got off from his duel runner and handed her boyfriend the helmet as she ran to the edge of the sidewalk and closed her eyes as she inhaled the fresh air. She extended her arms out as she felt the air breezing her skin. Akiza felt Yusei behind her as he wrapping his arms around her waist and felt so happy. This is going to be the best night of her life.

* * *

><p><em>New Domino City, Fifteen years in the future<em>

An eight year old girl dressed in her Duel Academy uniform with raven black hair, cat shape cobalt blue eyes, and natural beige skin color was running for her dear life as someone was chasing her. She ran through the destructed city that used to be a clean and utopian city. Many buildings were knocked down while others were being burned to the ground. Some homeless people would loot stores and take anything that was valuable to them. It was a living nightmare. It was almost as if New Domino City was becoming into Satellite once more. It also looked like a ghost town since there weren't that many people. The citizens of New Domino City and Satellite were either killed or even sacrificed to four monsters that are destroying the city into pieces. The once blue and clear sky was now dark and eerie as four geoglyphs were visible in the sky.

The first two geoglyph were in the Satellite area. One was an indigo killer whale as it hung over the southern district of Satellite. The second geoglyph was a blue giant that was hovering over the northern district of Satellite. The last two geoglyphs were in New Domino City. The third geoglyph was an orange hummingbird as it towered over the old Arcadia Movement building. The last geoglyph was a green lizard and it was hovering over the new amusement park. The sound of people screaming was heard from a distance as the young girl quickens her pace.

The young girl felt his presence as she continued to run. No doubt about it, he was not far behind from her. The sound of his malicious laughter was heard while the young girl ran and ran hoping that he wouldn't catch her.

"Come back here you small brat. If I couldn't get your mother, I might as well that I'll get you," he sneered at the young girl who was running away from him.

"No! Stay away from me! You've already hurt my mommy and my daddy and I'll never forgive you!" she shouted at him. She ran into her house, slammed the door with force and looked for a place to hide from him. She knew that it would be useless to hide under the bed and in the closet. _'Now, where would I hide? It has to be a place that no one can find me. But where?'_ she thought. The girl tried to remember what her parents told her where to hide if they were ever in danger.

~Flashback~

_A man with black-raven, spiky hair style with golden highlights, and cobalt blue eyes was telling his daughter about something. "If we are ever in danger, just remember that we have a secret pathway that can take you to the underground house that we built. Once you get there, stay there. Don't come out for any reason."_

"_Don't worry dad, I won't." The little girl replied and smiled at her father._

"_That's my little girl." He ruffled through her hair._

~End Flashback~

The little girl was trying to find the secret pathway to the underground house until she felt someone grabbing her from behind and lifting her up. She was about to scream but the mysterious person covered her mouth. "Ssh! Do you want _him_ to hear you?" the mysterious person hissed at her.

She was able to recognize the voice, "Auntie Luna?" The young girl mumbled into Luna's hand and pushed her hand away from her mouth. Luna turned the young girl around and she saw a woman with shoulder length teal hair and golden eyes. On her right arm, she has the front claw of the Crimson Dragon that was glowing.

"That's right, Aki, it's me your aunt. I'm here to guide you to the path to the underground house." Luna stated. It sounded like she was out of breath.

"Thank you so much, but how are we going to avoid _him_?" the girl named Aki asked to Luna while she was being set down.

"Don't worry about it. We already have someone distracting _him_ while we escape. Now come on we can't waste anymore time." Luna pulled her surrogated niece outside of the house as they heard something boom behind them and ran into the garden. Aki heard _his_ voice and the sound of a mechanical dragon being summoned. She knew who was facing this madman as they ran into a maze until they were out. They ran for another few more minutes until they reached up to the woods.

Luna and Aki stop for a while to catch their breaths as Luna mentally called her beloved dragon, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, how close are we from the underground house?" she asked.

Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared on her side as Aki was relieved to see her, "We're almost close. Your brother is doing a good job distracting _him_."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, where's mommy and daddy?" Aki asked.

The dragon looked at her, "I'm sorry Aki but your mom and dad had to escape from _him_, so I really don't know where they're at, but rest assure that your mom is doing fine with your dad."

Aki felt relieved to have heard that her parents were okay but she couldn't get this bad feeling that something bad was about to occur. She shook her head and asked, "What about Uncle Jack and Auntie Carly and their kids?"

"About that, you see…" the dragon looked away from her.

"What happened to them?" Aki almost yelled at Ancient Fairy Dragon. She felt someone touching her shoulders. She turned around and saw Luna with a sad expression. "Why are you so sad Auntie Luna?"

Luna wasn't sure if she should let Aki know what was going on right now. The way Aki was staring at Luna made her even more nervous than before. If she didn't tell Aki the truth, sooner or later Aki will find out the truth from someone else other than her. She took in a breath and said, "You see, Aki, your Auntie Carly turned against us and now is fighting along with _him_. Jack made me take both Jake and Violet to the underground house, so Jack is fighting to get Carly back to normal."

"No it can't be true!" Aki felt her knees shaking with fear. "What about Uncle Crow and Kalin? Are they okay?" she asked with a hint of fear and nervousness.

"No Aki, Crow is fighting with Kalin. He too turned against us."

'_Why? Why did I ever listen to _him_?' _Aki began to wonder,_ '_He_ told me that _he_ would help me to control my psychic powers but all _he_ ever wanted was to get revenge on mom and dad. It's my entire fault that I helped _him_ get what _he_ wanted. Now because of me, I don't know where my parents are. Mom, dad, please forgive me. I only wanted to control my powers so the kids at school won't tease me,'_ she thought as a tear formed in the corner of her cobalt blue eyes and fell on her knees.

"Come on Aki, we have to move. You'll probably feel better when you see Jake and Violet," Luna said as she pulled her surrogate niece up to the secret underground house. They ran for another ten minutes until they reached up to a tree trunk. "Here we are," Luna lifted up the lid. It was no ordinary tree trunk. Inside the trunk was a tunnel that leads them to the house. Luna hoisted herself up and then carried Aki up (since she couldn't reach the tree trunk's entrance) as she climbed down the ladder first as she waited for her niece to follow her lead. When Luna reached at the bottom of the tunnel, she waited for Aki to get down.

After Aki reached at the bottom of the tunnel, Luna climbed back up the ladder to close the lid and made sure that no one was aware of the secret hideout. When the coast was clear she closed the lid and climbed back down to meet up with Aki. Luckily in the tunnel, there were lights that guided them to the house. Luna dragged Aki into the tunnel as they reached up to the house. When they reached up to the house, Luna knocked the door three times.

"Who's there?" someone asked with a demanding tone.

"It's me Jake, Luna, I've brought Aki with me." The door was opened and revealed a young boy about eight years old who resemblances like Jack Atlas…in everything, from his looks to personality except for the color of his eyes. He had the same color as his mother: blue-grey eyes.

"Auntie Luna, thank goodness that you're okay," a young girl ran up to Luna and hugged her. She was about five years old with long ebony hair and has light purple eye color. The young girl resembles like her mother in look and personality but she has some of her fathers' traits. They young girl saw Aki next to Luna, "Aki, thank goodness that you're okay too." She noticed that Aki has tears strolling down her cheeks, "Why are you crying Aki?"

Aki wiped away the tears from her face, "I'm not crying Violet. I have something in my eye," she rubbed her eyes as she tried to convince Violet that she was not crying. Violet seem convinced but Jake wasn't. He was sure that Aki was crying for a reason and he was going to get her to tell him. Aki felt a pair of blue-grey eyes piercing at her. She stopped rubbing her eyes and saw Jake staring at her, "What?"

"I don't believe you Aki." Jake said while he crossed his arms over his chest, "My sister just asked you why you are crying."

"I already said that I'm not crying." Aki retaliated in a haste tone, "I have something in my eye and I think I took it out." She wiped her hand on her skirt trying to prove to Jake that she was cleaning her hands.

"Come on you guys we have to go inside and wait for Leo to come. We can't stay out here all night." Luna said as they walked into the house.

The house was smaller than the mansion that Aki's parents have but it was very comfortable to move around. There is a big screen TV that showed them what was going outside the hideout and on the far left of the house, there is food storage that has every kind of food from canned food to packages of food would last for a whole year. There were also enough drinks in the storage closet. On the right side of the house, there are two king size beds and three full beds each belong to someone. The first two king size beds belong to Aki's and Jake's parents while the three full beds belong to Luna, Leo and Crow. In the center of the room, there are three computers ready to be used.

Aki went to her king size bed and laid on it. Luna went to the screen and waited for her brother to arrive while Violet went back to the king size bed and fell asleep. Jake wanted to know why Aki was crying. He approached Aki while she was lying on her bed thinking about today's event, he spoke, "Aki please, I want to know why you were crying."

Aki grumbled, "Jake I already told you something was in my eye."

"Lair!" he shouted at her. Luna turned away from the screen and looked a Jake as she pointed over to the other king size bed where his little sister was sleeping while she had a finger over her lips telling him to be quiet. He realized his minor mistake and nodded. Luna turned back to the screen and Jake knew that he wanted to talk to her in private. So he lowered his voice, "You were crying and I want to know why. I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me why."

Aki had no choice but to tell him. If he was going to be persistent to know then he'll get his answer, "Do you want to know why?" she asked as she sat up on her bed.

Jake sat next to her, "Yes I do Aki," he saw in Aki's eyes that whatever she was going to say, he wasn't going to like it at all.

Aki lowered her voice so that Jake could only hear, "The reason I was crying earlier ago is that I was the one who started all this mess."

"What are you talking about Aki?" Jake looked at Aki with confusion written on his face as he tilted his head, "What do you mean that you started with this mess?"

She sighed in defeat, "What I'm saying is that I'm the one who helped Sayer revive the Dark Signers and the Earthbound Immortals again. I'm the reason why your mother is a Dark Signer again; because of me your mother is fighting against us and your dad."

Jake couldn't believe what she just said, "But how?"

"Remember when I stayed afterschool for a club activity?" she asked Jake while he was still confused. What did her afterschool activities had to do with what's happening to New Domino City's destruction?

"Yeah what about it?" the young boy scratched his head.

"Well, I never was involved in a club," Aki finally confessed the truth. "After school ended, I went over to the old Arcadia Movement headquarters and found a man who said that he could help me control my powers so the kids at school won't make fun of me and call me a monster. So he trained me to control my psychic powers but little did I know that he was actually Sayer." She shuddered in disgust as she mentioned his name, "He never told me his name but he said that he was one of mom's closest friends. He just wanted me to call him 'Divine'. But when he asked me about my life he would always say something bad about my family especially about my mom, dad and Auntie Carly. He called my mom the 'Black Rose Witch' while he called your mom 'little mousey' and my dad a 'Satellite trash'."

"Black Rose Witch? Little mousey? Satellite trash? But why would he call them that?"

"Because he said that my mom used to be the Black Rose Witch and he also said that my mom was his personal favorite student. As for your mom, he said that when he met her she was small and weak like a mouse. And as for my dad, he would always say some bad cruse words."

Anger was boiling inside of Jake, "No one calls my mom a mouse! She's not weak!"

"Calm down Jake and would you let me finish what I was telling you please?" Jake grumbled a yes as Aki continued, "As I was saying before, he would always ask about my life and bad talk about everyone that he knew and I wasn't going to allow him to talk about them like that, I threaten him to leave him. When I said that, he said that all the kids would still make fun of my special powers and called me a monster and that I was his only friend that can help me control my powers. He said that I was nothing without him and the truth is that it's true. Without him, I felt so weak."

"But why Aki?" he asked, "Your parents already love you just the way you are. Your dad already talked to you about your powers being special. He even told you about your mother's past. Isn't that enough proof that they love you no matter what you have?"

Aki felt her eyes stinging with tears but she refuse to cry in front of him, "Yes I know that Jake but I want other people to not look at me like a freak. I want to feel like a normal, eight year old girl. Not some girl that has some freaky, supernatural powers like her mother."

"Aki," Jake place a hand on her shoulder and gave a small squeeze of reassurance, "I see you as a normal girl not a girl with special powers. Not everyone is flawless. For example, Auntie Luna can see and talk to duel monster spirits and she's not embarrassed about it."

"But Auntie Luna is a different story," Aki raised her voice at him, "she doesn't have psychic powers like me and mom. Can't you see that Jake? Having psychic powers like mine is like being cursed with a bad spell. I know dad always told me that my special ability is mine to appreciate but how can I appreciate it when everyone makes fun of me?" she shrieked at Jake as the tears that she held back began to stroll down on her cheeks.

Just then, Luna stood up from her chair and saw on the screen that her brother was coming towards the hideout along with someone else that she knew. _'Thank goodness that Leo's okay. It seems that he bought Crow along,'_ Luna thought comfortably. She faced the two children, "Kids I want you to stay here and don't come out, understood?"

Aki cleaned her tears away and looked at her aunt, "Yes."

"Jake you know what do to right?" Luna asked him.

"Right," he replied. With that, Luna went out of the house and went into the tunnel.

After Luna stepped out through that door, a door appeared in front of Jake and Aki. The door opened and revealed a young woman who's about twenty-five years old with long black hair that reached up to her knees; she has dark green eye color, and her skin color was a bit darker than Aki's skin color. She is wearing a dark green skirt with a bronze-color t-shirt and black flat shoes. Aki was able to recognize the woman, "Reila, is that really you?"

"Aki, I'm glad that you're okay and safe." Aki ran up to Reila and hugged her. Reila hugged her back as she looked to her right and saw Violet sleeping, "Jake, how are you?"

"Not so good." Jake looked away from Reila, "My mom is a Dark Signer again and my dad is trying to get her back to normal."

"So you already know, huh," she looked at the sleeping five year old girl, "Does Violet know what happened to her mother?" she asked with concern.

Jake looked down, "Unfortunately, she does. She was crying when dad left us with Auntie Luna and found out that our mom needs to be rescue."

Reila let go of Aki and walked up to the bed where Violet is sleeping. She sat on the bed and stroked her hair. Violet look calm and peaceful while she slept. Reila bend down and kissed her on her head, Violet moved a little bit but she resumed sleeping. "I have news about you parents Aki."

This caught the eight year old girl's attention, "Really? Are they okay? Where are they?" Aki bombed Reila with questions.

"Whoa there," she placed her hand on Aki's shoulder, "Calm down for a minute." Aki stopped asking questions as she looked up at Reila, "I have some bad news about your mother."

Aki didn't like what she just heard, "What happened to mommy? Is she okay?" as new fresh tears were been built in her eyes.

"Aki you have to be strong," Reila gently gripped her shoulders, "I'm sorry but," she stopped talking. She wasn't sure if Aki ready to hear the bad news but she had no other choice, even if it meant to cause the young girl some small pain, "…but your mom is in coma. Your mom just dueled with Misty and she just used up all her powers and that drained her completely. So, your father is doing his best to wake her up again."

Tears leaked out of Aki's eyes as she just heard what just happened to her mother, _'No it can't be. Mommy, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. I only wanted to control my powers and be a normal girl. Now because of me you're in coma.'_ Aki jumped on to her bed and cried as she covered her face with her arms. She didn't want Jake to see her crying. Reila noticed Aki's body began to shiver as Aki continued to cry that she went over to Aki and rubbed her back as she tried her best to calm her down.

Three knocks were heard and Jake ran up to the door and asked who was there. When he heard Luna's voice, he opened the door and in came Luna followed by Crow holding onto Leo. Crow looked like he just came back from a war. He has some cuts on his arms and there were some deep gashes on his left thigh. Leo, on the other hand, has some third degree burns on his arm and legs. He also has black soot covering his face.

"Uncle Leo, Uncle Crow, where's my dad?" Jake asked with the same tone that his father used when he demanded for something.

"I'm sorry Jake but Leo and Crow can't talk right now. They need some medical treatment. Can you get me the first aid kit?" Luna stopped talking and saw Reila trying to comfort Aki. "Reila do you have any news on Aki's parents?"

Reila responded, "Yes I do but first take care of Crow and your brother first and then we'll talk about them."

Luna didn't complain and helped Crow get to his bed and laid him there as Leo managed to sit at his own bed. Jake came back with the first aid kit and handed over to Luna. She quickly tore Crow's clothes as she took some cloth and alcohol out of the first aid kit. She cleaned the blood that was oozing out of Crow's cuts and she managed to stop the blood, then she quickly wrapped his cuts with a bandage. After she was done curing Crow, Luna went to the bathroom and wet some towels to cool down Leo's burns on his skin.

After Luna was done treating her brother and Crow, she saw Aki and Jake sleeping in their own separate bed that she decided to talk to Reila about Aki's parents. "So what happened to Aki's parents?" she asked as she sat next to Reila on Aki's bed.

"Her mother is in coma. She used all of her psychic powers to defeat Misty in a duel." She answered with a hint of sadness.

Luna felt a pang in her heart that she placed her hand over her heart and asked, "What about her father? How is he doing?"

"Not good." Reila nodded her head, "He's doing his best to wake her up. Not even with the help of the Crimson Dragon can wake her up now; his power has weakened."

"Oh no," Luna looked down in defeat, "Is there another way to wake her up in her comatose state?"

"I'm afraid there is no other way…unless…" Reila trailed off as she thought about something.

"Unless what?" Luna looked up and stared at Reila.

"Unless if we can go back into the past and stop Sayer causing this destruction, then we could have everything back to normal." Reila smiled for a moment but then she frowned, "But you know I can't change the past. I mean I can go back into the past but I can't do anything. Someone has to go and warn your younger selves that Sayer's alive and that he's planning to take over the world again."

"But how do we know that Sayer's alive in the past?"

"Remember when the Earthbound Immortals were defeated?" Reila asked Luna.

"Of course I remember what about it?"

"When the Earthbound Immortals were defeated, the souls that they captured were returned, am I correct?" Luna nodded. "Well, since everyone's souls were brought back, Sayer somehow managed to escape from Misty's Earthbound Immortal and hid for a long time. He waited until Aki's father to defeat Z-ONE so his plan would be carried out."

Luna began to ponder at Reila's assumption. If that was true, where was he hiding this whole time? "So how many years in the past has Sayer been planning his revenge?"

"Fifteen years in the past."

While Luna and Reila were discussing on who is going to go back in the past, Aki heard the whole conversation. Sayer had already planned to get his revenge fifteen years ago. If anyone should go back in the past it would be her. Aki needed to go to the past and stop Sayer herself, '_But how can I do that, I need one of Reila's time key to take me back in time. Maybe when Reila is asleep then I can take the key and warn the others from the past about Sayer's revenge.'_

Two hours later, everyone is asleep. Aki got up from her bed slowly without moving Reila from her sleep. She quickly grabbed her shoes and tiptoed her way around the bed to Reila's side and took one of her time keys from her pocket. When she was able to pull out the key from Reila she put the key around her neck and hid it in her shirt. Aki ran out of the house without making a sound. As Aki walked her way in the tunnel, she puts on her shoes as pulled out her deck and called her friend, Black Star Dragon.

"Black Star Dragon, are you there?" Aki whispered.

A black dragon appeared next to Aki. The dragon looks like Stardust Dragon but the difference is that this dragon is black and has a smaller nose than Stardust. His wings were also like Stardust but it was more feathery like Black Rose's wings and his eyes are the same shape as Black Rose but it was yellow instead. Black Star looked around his surroundings and noticed where he was at. "Yes, what's wrong? Why are you here and not in there?" the dragon pointed at the house.

"Everything's wrong, because of me, mom is in coma and we're going to go back in time to stop Sayer's revenge from happening." Aki said as she closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears.

"What?" Black Star exclaimed, "But how are we going to go back in time?"

"Easy, I took a time key from Reila." She responded bashfully.

"You did what?" the dragon shrieked. Aki shushed him to be quiet but he continued to talk loudly, "Aki I think what you're going to do is a bad idea. You know if you go in the past and make one mistake you can alter the future."

"But I need to go into the past to stop Sayer's revenge. I want you to come with me. Please?" She began to beg him.

The dragon looked at his mistress as she gave him the puppy eye look. He had no other choice but to go with Aki in the past, "Oh alright, I go with you."

"Yes!" Aki puts her deck away as Black Star Dragon disappears from Aki's side as she climbs up the ladder. When she reaches up the ladder, she slowly opens the lid little by little and takes a peek around her surrounding, just to make sure that no one is around. The coast was clear as Aki lifted the lid and made her way out. As she jumped out of the tree trunk she closed the lid without making a sound. Aki hit the ground with a thud. She got up and cleaned the dirt of her skirt as she was thinking of which way should she run to.

Aki doesn't know the woods very well but she knew that she shouldn't be out by herself. She takes out Black Star Dragon from her pocket and he appears next to her. The black dragon notices that Aki is feeling a bit tense, "What's wrong Aki?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to go to the past and stop Sayer by myself," she answered truthfully.

Black Star Dragon floated in front of her and tried to cheer her up, "Don't worry Aki. I'm sure that your parents from the past will help you stop him."

"Do you really think so?" she looked at her ace monster.

"I'm sure." Black Star purred at his mistress and nudged his head against Aki's shoulder. Aki couldn't help it but to smile, "Now that I got you smiling, let's go back in the past."

"Right," Aki pulled out the key from her shirt and activated the key. A door appeared in front of her and Black Star as she opens the door. A bright flash of light shined on them as the light started to dim down. Aki stepped into the door as Black Star Dragon follows behind her.

Someone was hiding in the trees as it saw Aki and Black Star Dragon going through the door. "Follow her where ever she goes."

"Right," The door was closing and the unknown figure was able to go through the door on time.

Aki and Black Star Dragon were wondering through infinite time and space as they were looking for her parents from the past. Many miles back, the unknown figure was trying to find which way Aki went. There were many doors and it didn't know where the doors would take him. Aki found the door that would take them back fifteen years in the past. Satisfied, Aki opened the door and walked in. But when she walked in she fell.

"Black Star Dragon, help me!" Aki screamed.

"I'm coming Aki." Black Star Dragon speeded towards her but he wasn't able to get a hold on her because he passed by her with great velocity.

"Black Star Dragon!"

"Aki!"

They both kept falling down at great speed. Aki doesn't know how long she will fall as the wind blows her hair and her face. _'Please, someone save me.'_

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Yusei and Akiza just had a romantic dinner by the docks as they are now standing by the docks watching the sunset. Yusei is thinking about Akiza and how good she looks as the sun is reflecting her light skin. The sun illuminated her skin with golden rays as she looked like a goddess. Everything in their relationship is going so well.

It was time for Yusei to take his girlfriend home since she has a big day tomorrow. "It's time to go home Akiza."

"Do I really have to?" Akiza asked him as she pouted in sadness, "I'm having a good time being with you and I don't want this day to end so soon." She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes. I know this day is wonderful and I too don't want to end this but we have to go home."

"Let's stay here for another hour just the two of us, alone. Please?" she looked at Yusei with pleading eyes.

He couldn't deny her when she looked at him like that but she really needed to go home, "I'm sorry Akiza but we must go home. Maybe some other time when you don't have class to attend to," Yusei grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his duel runner but he was pulled back into Akiza's arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she leaned up to him and captured his lips. Yusei kissed her back as Akiza held onto his shoulder. This kiss was more passionate than the previous kisses that they shared; every time they kissed they seem to be addicted to each other.

Yusei broke the kiss, "I'm taking you home Akiza. I mean it," His lips were burning from the kiss, "Don't you want your anniversary gift?"

"You have a present for me?" she asked in a surprise tone, "Yusei, you shouldn't have brought me anything."

"Come," he pulled Akiza up to his duel runner, "close your eyes."

"Are you going to trick me?"

"Of course not, but do you trust me?"

Akiza thought for a moment, "Maybe…"

"Akiza…"

"I'm kidding, of course I trust you." She gave him a quick peck as she closed her eyes. Yusei took out a small box out from his jacket and opened the box. Inside the box is a diamond heart shape ring. "Can I look now?"

"Yeah, you can open them."

Akiza opened her eyes and saw Yusei holding out a ring, "Yusei…I…I don't know what to say."

Yusei took the ring out of the box and placed the ring on her finger, "Akiza I want you to have this ring as a symbol of my love to you. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to be my fiancée."

Tears were forming in her eyes, "Yusei…of course I want to be your fiancée. But are you sure that you want to marry me in the future?"

"Yes; remember what I told you last year in this very place, I want you to be my future wife."

"Yusei…" Akiza said in an awe tone.

"Ssh, don't say anything," Yusei captured her lips as Akiza let out a small moan escape from her lips. "Let's go home."

"Okay," This time Akiza didn't complain as she looked at the ring that was on her finger. Yusei handed her the extra helmet as he was ready to put on his helmet.

A pink cloud was forming above Yusei and Akiza's head. The cloud got bigger and bigger until a card came out and hit Yusei on his head. Yusei felt something light hit his head and looked at the ground and saw a duel monster card. How could a duel monster card hit him on his head? The pink cloud that was floating over them faded away. Yusei bends down and picked up the card as he looked at the card, _'Black Star Dragon'_ he read in his mind. He didn't know who this card belongs to or how it even got here in the first place.

Yusei looked at his girlfriend, "Akiza is this card yours?" he handed the card to her.

Akiza looked at the card, _Black Star Dragon_. "No Yusei, this isn't mine. Where did you find this?" She observed the features that Black Star Dragon has.

"On the ground. It fell on my head." Yusei looked up at the night sky and noticed nothing odd or particular. The only thing he saw was the sun setting on the horizon and some stars starting to appear. He held his arms out for some reason. He felt that something else might fall from the sky.

"How is that possible?" she asked. Just as Yusei was about to answer her question, the same pink cloud began to form once more as a girl comes out and knocks Akiza down. Akiza felt something hard and heavy falling onto her as she fell on the ground. The girl landed onto Yusei's arms as he was surprised to have caught a little girl. What was going on? Why are things falling out of the sky out of nowhere? Everything happened so quickly that Yusei was confused.

Aki felt that she just smacked onto someone but at the same time she felt warm, safe and secure. Someone was holding her but whom. Did she really make it back into the past? She opened her eyes slowly and she couldn't believe who was holding her. She saw her father holding her, _'Daddy.'_ She looked around her surroundings and realized that she has finally made it back into the past; fifteen years in the past to be exact.

Yusei looked at the girl that landed on his arms, _'No way,' _Yusei mentally exclaimed,_ 'this girl looks like Akiza but her eye and hair color is different. Who is this girl?'_ he begins to ponder in utter shock.

Slowly Akiza regain her conscious and saw Yusei holding a small girl in her arms. "Ow…Hey who are you?" she asked while she rubbed the back of her head and neck. Akiza got up and she too was surprised on how this little girl came out of nowhere and knocks her down.

The girl turned around and instantly she was able to recognize the person that she knocked down. '_Mommy.'_ Akiza was shocked, this girl resembles like her but she doesn't; her hair and eye color were different. "My name is Akiza."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that's chapter one for you. Hate or love it? Confused? Let me clarify it for you, yes, Aki is Akiza and Yusei's future daughter but they don't know that. As you guys probably know in _Sailor Moon R,_ Rini and Serena don't get along very well. In my story, I want Akiza and Aki to get along in which you'll be seeing in the upcoming chapters of this story. This chapter also foreshadows that Carly and Jack are going to have two children of their own in the future. And why did I refer Sayer as _him_? That will be explained later on in the future chapters. Chapter 2 is still being processed and edited for the meantime.

Sailor Moon Says: Please review!


	2. Akiza Times Two

**A/N:** Welcome to my second chapter. I want to thank you, the readers, who have read the first chapter of this story and commented, or putting this story on alert and on your favorite list. Are you ready for this new chapter? Just to let you know that this chapter is a bit longer than the first chapter; it is about 20,000 words (without the Author's Note) and there is going to be some old and new characters popping in this story. Who could they be? I will be responding some of you comments at the end of this chapter. I want to thank authoress, **Ayumi San Sama** (again) for giving me an awesome critique of this chapter before I could post it up on fan-fiction. Thanks Ayumi for the feedback and for your help. ;)

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_ and any OC characters within this story like Aki, Jake, Violet, and Reila rightfully belong to me. Black Star Dragon rightfully belongs to kenji1104.

Shout-outs to the following people:

**Exleader75**

**Duelist of the Stars**

**pianoprincess123**

**dr-fanmi-lover**

**A5L**

**Tornado-22**

**Matt-Robinette**

**xXchantillyXx**

**ProChampionDuelistA.K. **

**Bongos Tails Seven**

**falconrukichi**

Thanks a bunch you guys! Before I can begin, I know that I said in the first chapter about how this story is not going to have that much romance...well maybe there is going to be romance but not that much...but that's up to you if you think if there's romance or not in this story. And now I leave you with this new chapter. Enjoy! n_n

* * *

><p><em>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny<em>

Chapter 2: Akiza Times Two

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

A pink cloud began to form over Yusei and Akiza as a girl comes out and knocks Akiza down. Akiza felt something hard and heavy falling onto her as she fell on the ground. The girl landed onto Yusei's arms as he was surprised to have caught a little girl. What was going on? Why are things falling out of the sky out of nowhere? Everything happened so quickly that Yusei was confused.

Aki felt that she just smacked onto someone but at the same time, she felt warm, safe and secure. Someone was holding her but whom. Did she really make it back into the past? She opened her eyes slowly and she couldn't believe who was holding her. She saw her father holding her, _'Daddy.'_ She looked around her surroundings and realized that she has finally made it back into the past, fifteen years in the past to be exact.

Yusei looked at the girl that landed on his arms, _'No way,' _Yusei mentally exclaimed,_ 'this girl looks like Akiza but her eye and hair color is different. Who is this girl?'_ he began to ponder. He was still shocked to see how this girl resembles Akiza.

Slowly Akiza regain her conscious and saw Yusei holding a small girl in her arms. "Ow…Hey who are you?" she asked while she rubbed the back of her head and neck. Akiza got up and she too was surprised how this little girl came out of nowhere and knocked her down.

The girl turned around and instantly she was able to recognize the person that she knocked down. '_Mommy.'_ Akiza was shocked, this girl resembles like her but she doesn't; her hair and eye color were different. "My name's Akiza," the young girl introduced herself to Yusei and Akiza.

~w~w~w~

"What?" Akiza and Yusei exclaim at the same time. They were shocked. What a coincidence! Not only did this girl look like Akiza but she has the same name as her. Yusei and Akiza looked at each other and then back at the girl that was in Yusei's arms.

Aki looked at her parents from the past and noticed how different they look like. She felt odd how they weren't able to recognize her as their daughter but then she remembered that they don't know about their future. There was an awkward silence as Aki decided to break it.

"I said my name is Akiza," she reintroduces herself, "but you can call me Aki." Aki looked around for something on the ground, "Hey, have you seen Black Star Dragon around here?"

Yusei and Akiza stopped staring at the girl and Akiza picked up the card from the ground and handed to Yusei, "You mean this card," he asked as he handed the monster card to the small girl named Aki, "Is this yours?"

Aki looked at her card and saw that her Black Star Dragon was okay. She smiled at them, "Yes, thank you so much! I thought I have lost it for good." She looks back at the card and notices that Black Star Dragon is winking at her letting her know that he's fine.

"You're welcome, but where are your parents?"

Aki had to choose her words carefully. She remembered that she's in the past and that her parents don't know that she's their daughter from the future. "I don't know where they are. The last time I saw them they were fine but…" she remember what happened in the back in the future, Sayer was after her and he wanted revenge on Akiza and Yusei. "Sayer…he…he…"

Akiza and Yusei gasped, "Who?" they said together. Akiza thought that she heard Aki mention Sayer's name as she felt all the blood on her face draining away while Yusei maintained a serious look almost as if he was saying 'Not him again.'

'_Dang it! I messed up already!'_ Trying to regain her composure, she spoke again in hoping that they would forget what she just said, "My parents are in danger. Someone wants revenge on them so we got separated from each other while trying to escape from _him_." Yes, everything she had said was true, she told them what happened in the future but she didn't mention who her parents were or who was following her.

"We're so sorry to hear that, so who are you parents?" Akiza questioned the young girl.

"My mom is a doctor while my dad is a scientist but they're both duelist. Can you put me down?" she glanced at Yusei.

Yusei set Aki down and Akiza walked up to her. She could see that between this girl and herself anyone could confuse them as mother and daughter or as sisters. _'There's something about this girl that I can't put my finger on. She looks like me and has the same name,'_ Akiza felt a strange aura around Aki, _'…I feel something strange on this girl, she has…no it can't be…she has,'_

"…Psychic powers" she muttered to herself.

Aki gulped. Of course she forgot that her mother can feel other people's aura including hers. Aki turned around and was about to run for her life when she felt someone holding onto her shoulders. "Tell me something, do you have psychic powers?" Akiza asked.

She was trapped. She had to tell her that she has psychic power, "Yes, I do." Aki heard her mother inhale a sharp breath.

"So," Akiza didn't know what to approach about her having psychic powers but she had to try to get her say something, "…what can you do? I mean what special powers do you possess? For example, I can make duel monsters come to life and I have the power to heal myself."

Aki didn't know that her mother can heal herself, all she knew that she could bring duel monsters to life that was all. Yusei, on the other hand, didn't know that Akiza possess this kind of power. He too wanted to know how she got them. "Akiza, can you tell me when you were able to heal yourself?"

Akiza stopped staring at the young girl and looked at her boyfriend, "I got them when we were in the Ark Cradle; when we were separated. Remember?" Yusei nodded as she continued on, "When Crow and I dueled Sherry in the first gear, I thought I lost my psychic powers for good but when we won the duel, the whole place was falling on to us. Last thing I remember was that when I regain my conscious, I saw Black Rose Dragon materialized in front of me, Crow and Sherry. What surprised me the most was that I didn't have any scratch marks or cuts."

That explains everything, for young Aki and Yusei. "Well, then do you want to know what powers I possess?" asked Aki. Both Yusei and Akiza looked at the young girl that was between them. They both nodded at the same time. "I can see and talk duel monster spirits and I can make them real like you," she told Akiza.

"Can you show me?" asked Akiza.

"I can't." Aki looked away from her mother.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that I might hurt someone," It was true what she said. Every time she materializes a duel monster, her powers goes wild and berserk that she would end up hurting someone in the process. But whenever she summoned out her Black Star Dragon, she had full control of the black dragon and her powers.

"Have you ever tried to learn how to control your powers?" Yusei asked.

Aki looked at her father. She remembered when her father and mother promised to help her control her psychic powers but they were always busy with their work. Her mother worked at the hospital and sometimes she stayed late at the hospital helping other doctors with surgery and with emergencies that would arise. Her father was also busy trying to make sure that the energy reactors would not malfunction like his father's energy reactor. Aki always wondered if they even cared about her and help her control her powers. "No, they're always too busy to help me to control them. My dad promised me that he was going to help me make an energy stabilizer just like mom used to have but his work would always interfere with me."

"Your mother also has psychic powers too?" asked Akiza almost scared to hear the answer.

Aki replied, "Yes, she does."

This gave Yusei an idea, "Aki, do you mind if I help you make an energy stabilizer to help you control your powers?"

Akiza smiled at his suggestion, "Yusei that's a great idea! I can help Aki to learn to control her powers." Akiza looked down at the small girl, "So Aki how does that sound to you?"

Aki wasn't sure if they could keep that promise so she asked, "How do I know that you will help me?"

Yusei stared at the young girl; he swore there was something about her that made him believe that he has met her before but where. He brushed of that idea and said, "I'll get started on making you an energy stabilizer tomorrow," he looked at Akiza, "Akiza, do you still have your stabilizer?"

"I think so," she began to look away from her boyfriend. "I put it away so it won't remind me of my past but why do you need it?" she questioned him.

"With your stabilizer, I can make one for Aki to control her powers; similar to yours."

"Okay, so we'll go to my house and go get it." Akiza and Yusei were about to walk when they were stopped.

Aki spoke up, "But I want my energy stabilizer to be a star-shape hair band."

Both Yusei and Akiza looked back at Aki, as she waited for them to say something, "Alright, I'll make you stabilizer into a star-shape hair band." Yusei said. "Let's go home." Yusei puts on his helmet when Akiza remembered something.

"Yusei wait." He turned around and faced Akiza. "What about Aki, where is she going to stay?"

He didn't even know where she would stay, "Aki can't stay with me. Jack and Crow would be wondering where I found her." Yusei began to think where Aki could stay for the night. He suggested, "How about if Aki stayed at your house, Akiza?"

"My house?" Akiza asked in a shocked tone, "What are my parents going to say about her? What about at Leo and Luna's apartment?"

"We should go and ask them." Yusei looks at Aki, "How does that sound to you Aki? Would you stay with Leo and Luna for tonight?"

Aki looked at her mother and father, why won't they take her with them? She understands that she couldn't go with Yusei. Three young men and one girl, what can three men do with an eight year old girl? Sure, she would go with her Uncle Leo and Auntie Luna but the problem is that Luna could get suspicious of her if she finds out that she can talk to duel spirits plus she can spoil her plans to save her parents from Sayer. But, why can't her mother take her with her? "Can I stay with you Akiza?" Aki felt weird when she called her mother by her name rather than calling her 'mommy' or 'mom'. "Please, I feel more comfortable with you than if I stayed with Leo or Luna."

Akiza stared at the young girl before her and gave her a quizzical expression, "How do you know that you're going to feel uncomfortable with them when you haven't even met them yet?"

It wasn't that Aki didn't know Leo and Luna at all. She practically adores them but for tonight, she wanted to spend some quality time with her mother. "I just don't want to. Please, I'm begging you to let me stay with you for tonight. Tomorrow you can take me to them and meet them." Aki looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

'_How can't I say 'no' to that?'_ Akiza thought for a moment and soon enough she gave into her pleading eyes, "Okay, only for tonight you can stay with me."

"Yippy!" Aki exclaimed with happiness as she ran to her mother and hugged her. At least she can hug her while she's not in coma. It felt good to be hugging her mother.

Akiza staggered back when Aki hugged her and suddenly she felt a warm connection going on with the young girl. It was that same sensation that she felt whenever she was with Yusei. Akiza spaced out for a few seconds while she tried to grasp that warm sensation and wrapped her arms around the young girl. Yusei looked at the two girls and noticed something peculiar about this tender moment. It was almost a mother-daughter relationship going on since both girls have the same name and looks.

"Let's go home," Akiza let go of Aki and that warm and gentle feeling was fading. She grabbed her helmet and she was about to put on when she realized that they didn't have an extra helmet for young Aki. "Yusei, you don't suppose that you gave an extra helmet with you?"

Yusei was about to get on his duel runner when he looked at the little girl and realized that he didn't have an extra helmet for her, "I'm sorry Akiza but I don't. Plus, even if I did have, we won't be able to fit on my duel runner." Yusei has a point; only two people could fit on his duel runner.

"I think I know how we can go home altogether." Akiza took out her cell phone and called her house. After a few rings, her father had picked up. "Dad, it's me Akiza we need a car to pick me up…what…no Yusei didn't leave me alone, he's right here with me…I need someone to pick me up along with someone that I met today…she's a young girl…I'll explain when we get there…okay dad, we'll see you when we get home…love you too." Akiza put her cell phone in her purse, "My dad's car is going to pick us up in ten minutes."

"So, what are we going to do in the next ten minutes?" asked Aki. She was still in between her mother and father as they looked down at her.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Yusei suggested. Aki wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them about her personal life but if they were able to listen to her while they waited for their ride to come, why not.

* * *

><p><em>The Hideout, Fifteen years in the future…<em>

Everyone was still asleep until Violet had to wake up because she had to use the bathroom. When she got up, she noticed that everyone was asleep. On her bed, she saw her brother sleeping while on the other bed she saw Crow covered up with bandages and Leo was all red. Violet looked on to her left side and noticed that Reila was sleeping on Aki's bed. She got off from bed to see if Aki was also asleep. She made her way around Aki's bed when she noticed that the bed was left a mess.

'_Maybe Aki's in the bathroom?'_ she thought as she went to the bathroom and waited for Aki to come out. Five minutes passed by and she still didn't come out. Violet knocked on the bathroom door and nobody answered. She turned the door knob and realized that they bathroom door was unlocked. The lights were off and Violet turned on the lights. All she saw was the toilet, the shower and the sink but no Aki.

"Aki?" whispered Violet, "Are you in here?" she walked into the bathroom and searched for Aki in the shower since it was the only place big enough for Aki to hide. Violet pushed aside the shower curtains and saw nothing, "If you're not in the bathroom, where are you?" she wondered out loud.

Violet used the bathroom because she really needed to go. After she used the bathroom, Violet searched for Aki in the hideout. She searched underneath the beds, the closet and other places where to hide but no Aki. Violet began to worry for Aki so she went to wake up her brother who was now snoring. "Jake," she poked at her brother, "Jake, wake up."

"Not now, please…let me sleep for another ten more minutes…" Jake moaned in his sleep.

"Jake, Jake wake up," Violet shook her brother wake but he still didn't wake up. She started to get frustrated that her brother would not wake up. So, she went to look for a cup and filled it up with cold water. She came back with the cup and placed the cup over Jake's head. _'Sorry big brother but it's the only way to wake you up.'_ She splashed Jake with cold water all over him.

Jake felt a cold sensation hit his body as he sat up really fast only to find out that he was wet. He saw his little sister Violet standing next to him with a cup in her hands, "What on earth are you doing Violet?" he yelled at her.

Violet giggled, "I'm so sorry…big brother but I had to wake you up for something."

Jake rubbed his sleepy wet eyes and with a grumpy tone he asked, "What is it that you had to wet me awake and it better be not on your nightmare because there is no such thing as the boogieman!" he hissed at her with madness.

"Please don't remind me that." Violet shivered in fear, "It's not about my nightmare Jake but it's about Aki."

"What about Aki?" Jake asked as his voice and expression changed as soon as he heard Aki's name.

"Well, she's not in her bed. I woke up because I needed to go to the bathroom. On my way, I saw Reila sleeping in Aki's bed I, thought that Aki was sleeping with her but I only saw Reila sleeping." Violet explained to her older brother.

"Are you sure that Aki is not in bed? I thought out Auntie Luna and Reila left her sleeping."

"I'm sure, but you can go look for her," she told him, "I can't find her anywhere."

Jake got off from bed and searched for Aki in the bathroom and other places that she would possibly hide but no sign of Aki. "Where are you Aki?" He needed help to find Aki so Jake went over to Luna and shook her awake, "Auntie Luna, wake up. We have a problem."

Luna's golden eyes opened immediately, "What is it Jake?" she asked as she sat up on her bed.

"Where is Aki?"

"Aki is right here sleeping next to Reila," Luna got up from bed, walked to Aki's bed and saw that Aki was not in bed, "Aki?" Luna got up from bed and searched for the young girl, "Aki where are you? You can come out from hiding, Aki." The hideout was quiet. The only sound that was heard was the other two signers and Reila sleeping. "This is not good." Luna had to wake Reila up and tell her about Aki's disappearance. "Reila, Reila, wake up."

"What is it Luna?" Reila slowly opened her eyes.

"It's about Aki…"

"She's right here sleeping next to me," Reila rolled over and saw that Aki was not in bed, "…oh no." Reila quickly sat up and she had a feeling that Aki did something drastic to rescue her mother from her comatose state.

"Oh no what Reila?" asked Jake as he noticed how her expression has changed.

Reila sat up, searched something in her pocket and took out some keys, "I have a feeling that something's missing." She looked at her keys and noticed that there were only two keys. "There's supposed to be three time keys but there's only two, where the other one?" she wondered aloud.

Violet was confused to what Reila had just said, "What keys are you talking about?" asked Violet.

"These keys that I have aren't just ordinary keys." Reila began to explain to Violet, "These are time keys and they teleport you into the past, present and future. I'm Reila a faithful servant to the Crimson Dragon and the Guardian of Time and Space. You do know that, right?"

Violet looked down almost too ashamed to look at Reila, "I didn't know that."

Reila looked at Jake and Luna, "Didn't anyone tell her that I'm the Guardian of Time and Space? Did her parents say anything about me?"

"No they didn't because they didn't want Violet to know about you having special abilities just yet," Jake responded to Reila.

Reila looked at Violet, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Violet and you didn't know that but now you know. I thought your parents talked about me about my special abilities." Reila began to stroke her hair when she felt something wet on her shirt. Violet began to cry, "Violet, please don't cry."

"Why?" she cried onto Reila, "Why does everyone have to hide secrets from me?"

"Ssh Violet, please don't cry, we have to worry about Aki," Jake pulled his younger sister from Reila and let her cry onto him as he tried his best to calm her down.

"So," Luna began, "…why would Aki take one of your keys…you don't suppose that…" Luna realized the truth why Aki escaped. _'Maybe Aki heard our conversation about what happened to her mother and she must've gone back to the past and warn her parents. Why Aki?'_ Luna thought.

"Yes Luna, Aki took one of my keys to go into the past and warn her parents from the past about Sayer." Reila confirm Luna's theory even though Luna didn't say what she had in her mind out loud.

"But how does she know? She was asleep when we were talking about what happened to them." It was true what Luna said. She was sure that Aki, Violet and Jake were sleeping but she didn't expect Aki to be listening.

"Aki wants her mother to be okay so I'm guessing that she went back into the past and get them to help her from Sayer planning his revenge." Jake said.

"Let's see about that." Reila got up from bed and took out a compact size mirror. The mirror she took out was no ordinary mirror. This mirror let her see what's going on in the past, present and in the future. She said something that was hard to understand and the mirror began to form images of where Aki could be. Soon the mirror was showing everyone that Aki's in the past talking to parents from the past.

"_Have you seen Black Star Dragon around here?" Aki asked._

_Yusei and Akiza stopped staring at the girl and Akiza picked up the card from the ground and handed to Yusei, "You mean this card," he asked as he handed the monster card to the small girl named Aki, "Is this yours?"_

_Aki looked at her card and saw that her Black Star Dragon was okay. She smiled at them, "Yes, thank you so much! I thought I have lost it for good." She looks back at the card and notices that smile of hers growing bigger._

"_You're welcome, but where are your parents?"_

_Aki looked worry. How was she going to explain what happened to her parents, "I don't know where they are? The last time I saw them they were fine but…" she remember what happened in the back in the future, Sayer was after her and he wanted revenge on Akiza and Yusei. "Sayer…he…he…"_

_Akiza and Yusei gasped, "Who?" they said together. Akiza's face started to turn pale when she heard Aki mention Sayer's name while Yusei maintained a serious look almost as if he was saying 'Not him again.'_

Luna, Jake and Reila gasped along with Akiza and Yusei from the past, "Way to mess up Aki." Jake yelled at Aki even though she couldn't hear him yelling at her.

"Jake you do know that Aki can't hear you, we can only see what's going on." Reila said.

"Sorry" Jake said with a slight pink blush crossing over his face. Luna and Reila watched what Aki had to say.

"_My parents are in danger; someone wants revenge on them so we got separated from each other while trying to escape from him." Everything she had said was true, she told them what happened in the future but she didn't mention who her parents were or who was following her._

"_We're so sorry to hear that, so who are you parents?" Akiza asked._

"_My mom is a doctor while my dad is a scientist but they're both duelist. Can you put me down?" she asked Yusei._

_Yusei set Aki down and Akiza got up slowly and walked up to her. Akiza looked at the young girl that was in front of her as she observed the young girl with caution. She could see that between this girl and herself anyone could confuse them as mother and daughter or as sisters. They saw Akiza's face turning pale; her lips began to move, "…Psychic powers" she muttered to herself._

_Aki gulped. She was getting more nervous than she was before when she accidently mentioned _his_ name to her parents. Aki turned around and was about to run for her life when she felt someone holding onto her shoulders. "Tell me something, do you have psychic powers?" Akiza asked._

_She was trapped. She had to tell her that she has psychic power, "Yes, I do." Akiza inhaled a sharp breath._

"_So," Akiza didn't know what to approach about her having psychic powers but she had to try to get her say something, "…what can you do? I mean what special powers do you possess? For example, I can make duel monsters come to life and I have the power to heal myself."_

_Aki didn't know that her mother can heal herself, all she knew that she could bring duel monsters to life that was all. Yusei, on the other hand, didn't know that Akiza possess this kind of power, he too wanted to know how she got them. "Akiza, can you tell me when you were able to heal yourself?"_

_Akiza stopped staring at the young girl and looked at her boyfriend, "I got them when we were in the Ark Cradle; when we were separated. Remember?" Yusei nodded as she continued on, "When Crow and I duel Sherry in the first gear, I thought I lost my psychic powers for good but when we won the duel, the whole place was falling on to us. Last thing I remember was that when I regain my conscious, I saw Black Rose Dragon materialized in front of me, Crow and Sherry. What surprised me the most was that I didn't feel any scratch marks or cuts."_

"If Aki's mother can heal herself why can't she heal herself from the damage she received from Misty?" Jake interrupted once more.

"Because," Reila explained to Jake, "…her mother just lost all her energy to heal herself. That's why she's in a comatose state."

"Oh!" was the only thing Jake could say and continued to look in the mirror.

"_Well, then do you want to know what powers I possess?" asked Aki. Both Yusei and Akiza looked at the young girl that was between them. They both nodded at the same time. "I can see and talk duel monster spirits and I can make them real like you" she told Akiza._

"_Can you show me?" asked Akiza._

"_I can't." Aki looked away from her mother._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm afraid that I might hurt someone," she replied sadly._

"_Have you ever tried to learn how to control your powers?" Yusei asked._

"I remember when Aki's father promised her that he would make her an energy stabilizer and her mother would help her to control her powers but they were always too busy working." Luna said. "I just wished they had spent more quality time with their daughter."

"I know what you mean Luna but I guess Aki can now spend quality time with her parents from the past. At least her mother from the past is not in a comatose state." Reila said with a small smile forming on her lips. They continued to watch what Aki was going to answer to her father.

"_No, they're always too busy to help me to control them. My dad promised me that he was going to help me make an energy stabilizer just like mom used to have but his work would always interfere with me."_

"_Your mother also has psychic powers too?" asked Akiza. There was a fearful tone when she asked to Aki._

_Aki replied, "Yes, she does."_

_Yusei had an idea, "Aki, do you mind if I help you make an energy stabilizer to help you control your powers?"_

_Akiza smiled at his suggestion, "Yusei that's a great idea; I can help Aki to learn to control her powers." Akiza looked down at the girl, "So Aki how does that sound to you?"_

_Aki wasn't sure if they could keep that promise so she asked, "How do I know that you will help me?"_

_Yusei stared at the young girl and studied her for a while as it seems that he was trying to figure out why a girl like her is out here all alone. "I'll get started on making you an energy stabilizer tomorrow," he looked at Akiza, "Akiza, do you still have your stabilizer?"_

"_I think so, I put it away so it won't remind me of my past but why do you need it?"_

"_With your stabilizer, I can make one for Aki to control her powers; similar to yours." He told her._

"_Okay, so we'll go to my house and go get it." Both Yusei and Akiza were about to when they were stopped and turned around at the same time._

_Aki spoke up, "But I want my energy stabilizer to be a star-shape hair band."_

_Both Yusei and Akiza looked back at Aki, as she waited for them to say something, "Alright, I'll make you stabilizer into a star-shape hair band." Yusei said. "Let's go home." Yusei puts on his helmet when Akiza remembered something._

"_Yusei wait. What about Aki, where is she going to stay?"_

_He didn't even know where she would stay, "Aki can't stay with me. Jack and Crow would be wondering where I found her. How'd about if Aki stayed at your house, Akiza?"_

"_My house? What are my parents going to say about her? What about at Leo and Luna's apartment?"_

"_We should go and ask them. How does that sound to you Aki? Would you stay with Leo and Luna for tonight?"_

_Aki looked at her mother and father, why won't they take her with them? "Can I stay with you Akiza?" Aki felt weird when she called her mother by her name rather than calling her 'mom'. "Please, I feel more comfortable with you than if I stayed with Leo or Luna."_

"_How do you know that you're going to feel uncomfortable with them when you haven't even met them yet?"_

Violet had just stopped crying when she heard Aki say that she felt uncomfortable staying with their aunt and uncle's apartment, "Why would Aki feel uncomfortable with Auntie Luna and Uncle Leo if she already knows them so well?" she asked.

Luna answered Violet's question, "Aki is afraid that my past self is going to know that she can see and talk to duel spirits so she wants to avoid us but, especially from me knowing about it."

"Oh. Well, if I was in her place, I would gladly stay with you and Uncle Leo's apartment."

"That's so sweet of you Violet." Violet let go from her brother's grasp and went over to Luna and hugged her.

"_I just don't want to. Please, I'm begging you to let me stay with you for tonight. Tomorrow you can take me to them and meet them." Aki looked at her mother with pleading eyes._

_Akiza looked at the young girl; she was about to say no but gave in to her daughter's puppy eyes, "Okay, only for tonight you can stay with me."_

"_Yippy!" Aki exclaimed with happiness as she ran to her mother and hugged her. At least she can hug her while she's not in coma. It felt good to be hugging her mother. Akiza's facial expression began to change when Aki had hugged her. Yusei stared at the two girls as he watched the tender moment that was going on. Yusei shook his head in a dramatic way as he brushed off the idea that was about to occur in his mind._

Luna was happy for her niece, "Aww, look, at least Aki can hug her mother after all. She's much happier in the past than she was here in the future."

"Well at least we know that Aki is going to spend the night sleeping with her mother but the worse is yet to come. Aki needs her parents to help her stop Sayer's plans from going on." Jake stated.

The images began to fade away from the screen and Reila had to put her mirror away, "Yes, now we all need to go to bed and tomorrow we'll see what Aki will do." Reila said. She was about to go to sleep when she noticed that Jake was wet, "Jake why are you wet?"

Jake looked down and he realized that he was still wet, thanks to his little sister, "My little sister woke me up by wetting me with cold water."

Reila chuckled, "Well you need to change. You don't want to get sick do you?"

"No."

"Well then I suggest that you change quickly while I change your bed sheets, okay?"

Jake nodded. Jake went to look for some dry clothes when his sister passed by him; he silently hissed at her, "I'm so going to get back at you for wetting me awake Violet."

Violet just took her tongue out at her brother. Jake raised his arm to punch his sister when she let out a small yelp. Immediately Jake put his arm down and ran into the bathroom to change into his dry clothes. This time he was going to get his sleep without any interruptions from his sister.

* * *

><p><em>New Domino City, Present Day<em>

Akiza's father limousine came by the docks to pick up Akiza, Aki and Yusei. Yusei decided to follow Akiza in his duel runner while she'd ride along with Aki in the limousine. The ride back to Akiza's house was long and quiet. When they finally reached up to Akiza's mansion, Mr. and Mrs. Izinski was waiting for them outside. They felt that something had happened to their precious daughter. The limousine went over to the passenger side and opened up the door and out came out Akiza and Aki. Yusei dismounted his duel runner and made his way to his girlfriend and the young girl that was now trembling in fear to see her grandparents for the first time.

This was the first time that young Aki gets to meet her grandparents for the first time and she felt scared. She wanted to feel happy for meeting them for the first time but instead, she felt that she was going to the doctors instead. The minute Aki came out of the car, she felt her grandparents staring at her. It was almost as if they had already expected her to arrive home.

Mr. Izinski looked at Yusei and Akiza, "When Akiza called me and said that she needed to be picked up by car because she met a girl, I thought she meant that she was bringing one of her friends from Duel Academy to our house but I wasn't expecting you guys to bring a young girl. Where did you find her?" he looked at his daughter.

Akiza looked at Yusei almost as if she was saying, 'See what I told you?' How was she going to tell her father that Aki came out from the sky? Was he really going to believe his daughter? Before the limousine came to the docks, Akiza and Yusei were trying to figure out what to tell Mr. Izinski about Aki.

~Flashback~

"_So," Akiza looked at her boyfriend, "…how are we going to explain to my father about how Aki came to us?"_

_Yusei was trying to thinking of something to tell her father about Aki when he heard Aki speaking, "You can tell him that you found me wandering around the docks all by myself trying to find my parents."_

_Yusei and Akiza stared at Aki. Aki was sure that her mother didn't want to tell her grandfather about how she came from the future to warn her parents about Sayer's revenge. Was her grandfather going to believe that story? No._

"_I think that a good idea, what else can we say to him?" Yusei asked his girlfriend._

"_Would he believe us that she came from the sky and knocked me down?" Akiza looked at Yusei as he nodded no to her, "Well, let's hope for the best." Akiza said._

~End Flashback~

Just as planned, Akiza said the following, "We found her wandering around the docks searching for her parents. She said that she got separated from them from someone that was after her and her family." Akiza lied to her parents as she waited for them to say something.

Mrs. Izinski looked at Aki. She had a strange feeling that she has met the young girl somewhere. "What your name sweetie?" She studied young Aki with care.

"My name is Akiza but you can call me Aki." Aki said.

"Interesting, you have the same name as our daughter. You also look like her when she was eight years old, right Hideo?" Mrs. Izinski looked at her husband.

Mr. Izinski observed Aki who was standing in the middle of Yusei and Akiza. Just looking at Aki does remind him of Akiza when she turned eight years old and when she first got her psychic powers and the claw of the Crimson Dragon on her right arm. "Unbelievable…" he muttered to himself. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. This girl not only has the same name as his daughter but also looks like her. Mr. Izinski looked at his daughter then at Aki and back at Akiza. He was sure that he could confuse them as sisters or as mother and daughter. "Why don't we go inside and finish this conversation inside?"

Everyone agreed and they all walked into the mansion. Everyone went into the living room and sat quietly until Mrs. Izinski excused herself and left them to get something. A maid came in and served everyone something to drink. After everyone waited for Mrs. Izinski to come back, Mr. Izinski wanted to know something about Aki, "So Aki; Aki right?" Aki looked at her grandfather and nodded. Already Aki was getting nervous on what her grandfather had to say to her, "Who are your parents? Why did you get separated from them? Who is after your family?"

Aki felt like she was being interrogated by the police rather than by her grandfather. She didn't want to expose herself by saying that she is Akiza's and Yusei's future daughter and that Sayer is planning his revenge on them. So she told her grandfather the same thing as she told her parents, "My parents are duelist but my mom is a doctor while my dad is a scientist. Someone wants revenge on them so we got separated from each other while trying to escape from _him_."

"Who is _him,_ Aki?"

"I don't want to say who '_him'_ is. I'm not allowed to even mention his name. It's a taboo to even say his name because according to my parents, they said that _he_ did a lot of bad thing to the society and to my mom. Dad once told me that _he_ brainwashed mom when she was dueling an evildoer but he was able to rescue her from him and set her free from _his_ grasp. _He_ is after me and my mom because we have special abilities that no one else has."

"And what special abilities do you have?"

Aki looked at her mother. Akiza felt that Aki was calling her for help. Aki was trying to tell her mother mentally that she didn't want him to know about her powers. Akiza felt that she just read what Aki has in mind, "Dad, I really don't think you should ask her what special ability she has. She feels that she if she told you about _them_ she afraid that you might not be able to accept her to stay with us for the night while Yusei and I search for her family."

Mr. Izinski looked at his daughter, trying to figure out what special abilities Aki has. Knowing that he already experienced his daughter special gifts one thing click on his mind; that can only mean one thing, "Akiza, can I talk to you? Privately?" They got up from their seat and went into his office. Once Akiza closed the door, he had to ask her, "Does Aki has what I think she has?"

Akiza didn't know if he should know about Aki having psychic powers. Just to make sure what he was asking, "What do you mean?"

"Like those powers that you used to possess?" She flinched which caused her father to realize what Aki has, "Ah, so she does have those powers that you possess."

"Dad, please," Akiza begged her father, "…don't tell her that you already know what she has. She's afraid that you won't accept her to stay with us. Yusei and I already talked about how to help Aki control her powers and make her an energy stabilizer just like mine. Please, I'm begging you to let her stay with us for the night. Tomorrow she's going to stay over to Leo and Luna's apartment."

Mr. Izinski thought about it for a while and sighed in defeat, "Alright, I won't tell her that I already know what she has but since we already experienced this, might as well go through it again but this time we're going to make it right."

Akiza hugged her father, "Thank you dad."

They both walked out of the office and made their way back into the living room when they saw Mrs. Izinski sitting in the middle of Aki and Yusei. Mrs. Izinski had a photo album in her hand as she showed Yusei and Aki a picture of Akiza when she was eight years old. "You see what I mean, Aki looks like Akiza."

Aki took the picture out of the album and stared at the picture of her mother when she was young. _'So I really do look like mommy.'_ Aki compared herself with her mother; they had the same hairstyle, same cat-shaped eyes but the only differences between them were the color of their eyes, hair and skin. Those she got them from her father.

"I see what you mean Mrs. Izinski" Yusei said. Yusei realized that it was already getting late so he excused himself to everyone. Akiza decided to take him to the front door and tell him goodnight.

Once they reached to the door, Akiza pulled Yusei out of the house to get more privacy. "Yusei, I want to tell you that I had a good time with you but I wasn't expecting a girl to interrupt our date. Do you really think we can help her control her powers and find her family?"

Yusei leaned in and kissed her on her cheeks, "Of course we can. We promised her that we'd help. Remember that?"

"Yes, I remember. But did you remember that you need my old energy stabilizer to make her one?" Akiza reminded him.

Yusei smacked his forehead, "Of course. Can you give it to me, please?"

"Give me one more kiss and I'll give it to you." She told him with a sensual tone.

He sighed, "Alright." He leaned him and was about to kiss her on her cheek when Akiza grabbed him by his neck and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. They started to make out; it was slow but yet so sweet and sensual.

Normally when they make out, their kiss would be simple and loving or their kiss would be in fast, demanding and frenzy; but they haven't felt this kind of kiss before. The last time they felt this was one year ago when they confessed their love. Memories started to flow in their heads as they remember the first time that they kissed.

Akiza had to break the kiss as she still had her eyes closed, "I haven't felt your lips like in forever."

"I also miss kissing your lips too Akiza" he whispered into her ears. Yusei pulled her closed into a hug and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Stop it Yusei," she giggled, "…that tickles when you do that."

"When I do what Akiza?" he asked her playfully. He slowly started to trail some kissed on her neck, shoulders and then onto her ears. He gave one small but gentle bite on her earlobe.

Akiza opened her eyes and yelped in surprise. "Yusei!" she punched him a playful punch on his shoulder, "How could you?"

"Well you asked for a kiss and did I not give you a kiss?" he asked while a coy smile began to spread on his face.

"Uh, yeah I did; but you were about to kiss me on the cheek. Anyways, don't you want my old energy stabilizer?" Once again, Akiza remind him of her energy stabilizer.

Yusei rolled his eyes and chuckled, "That's what I'm waiting for."

Akiza gave Yusei another kiss before she walked in the house and searched for her stabilizer. She ran up the stairs and into the attic to retrieve her stabilizer. When she finally found the stabilizer, she held it in her hand and many memories began to flow in her mind. Sayer gave this energy stabilizer to her. Just thinking about Sayer remind her of her days in the Arcadia Movement when she was considered as the 'Black Rose Witch' due to her psychic powers. The old Akiza was angry, cold and bitter to herself for having that dread mark on her arm and for possessing psychic powers. Her parents, but most of all, the society hated that she has these freaky powers.

No one understood her…until she met the love of her life, Yusei Fudo.

Back then, she didn't know that she would end up falling in love for him. He was able to open her heart and make her realize that everyone was different and unique in their own way. The old Akiza didn't want to accept that until she was defeated by him in the Fortune Cup. She had asked him to help her and he did. The new Akiza accepted herself for who she really is. She bloomed into this wonderful lady.

But at least her hair pin stabilizer helped her control her powers from going berserk. It took her more than two years for her to control her powers without the use of the stabilizer. Now she is happy that she doesn't have to wear it anymore. Now this energy stabilizer is going to help Aki to learn to control her psychic powers. Both Yusei and Akiza were going to help Aki no matter what.

She came out of the house with the stabilizer two minutes later and found her boyfriend waiting for her patiently. Akiza stared at him for a moment. He is not like other boys; he is unique, that's what Akiza loves about him. Yusei is kind, sincere, loving and most of all caring. She wouldn't trade him for anyone or from anything in the world. Life without him would mean nothing to her. He is her other half that she's been searching for which she felt complete. Yusei was way too perfect for her; how was she lucky enough to be his girlfriend? She gave a deep sigh as Yusei watched her in awe.

"What is it that you are thinking about?" he asked as he pulled her into a loving hug.

'_Maybe he _is_ really the "one" for me after all.'_ She wondered to herself. "About us."

"What about us?" he looked at her with curiosity. Yusei stared into her amber eyes and felt his heart tug with excitement and joy. Everything about Akiza fascinated him but just not physically but emotionally. Back in the Satellite, Yusei wanted to go to New Domino City and retrieve his Stardust Dragon that was taken away from his best friend Jack. He wasn't expecting to meet some new friends along the way nor did he expect to meet the love of his life. When he first met Akiza in the Fortune Cup, he felt like something was troubling her. It wasn't until they duel each other and confront her. He remembered exactly what they had said to each other in their duel.

~Flashback~

"_Why are you trying to help me, Yusei?" Akiza asked with an annoyed tone._

"_Because I know you," Yusei began to say, "Inside, you're a frightened girl who's scared to show her emotions, but hating that mark only made that fear grow within you. I want to help you Akiza."_

"_No! You can't save me, Yusei. I've had to put up with the pain all my life and no one cares about me. You don't even know me, nor will you ever know me! I don't need friends, and I don't need you!" she shouted at him with anger._

"_It doesn't have to be this way!"_

Another Flashback

"_Why do you care about me Yusei?" she asked with a weary tone, "Why can't you accept the fact that I can't be saved!" she yelled at him._

"_I care about you Akiza because we're all in this together—we have this mark, we have a bond." Yusei rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and showed Akiza his mark that was on his right arm, "I don't know what this means yet, but we can find out together."_

"_You say that like you know me, Yusei! But you don't. You never knew me; the real me. This mark caused me nothing but pain, so why are you trying to help me?"_

"_Listen, I know what it feels like to be an outcast, I'm from the Satellite. Do you think people like what they see in me? I know that your mark causes you pain and suffering, but if you take it out on other people around you, that wouldn't make it any better—it'll only make it worse."_

~End Flashback~

Just looking at Akiza she has grown out of her Arcadia days and blossomed into this wonderful lady. He has seen her change and for the first time he felt lucky to have her as his girlfriend. He gave her one of his genuine smile, which he knew made Akiza smile.

"About how you came into my life and change me; and I want to thank you for everything. I won't be this kind of person if you haven't saved me from myself. I love you, I really love you Yusei." She answered with a smile spreading on her face.

"Don't Akiza," he pressed his lips against hers, "You don't have to thank me. I only did it to help you and to get you back with your family." He looked away from her. Akiza has a family while he lost his in the Zero Reverse incident. Yusei always wondered what it would be like to have a family; a mother and a father to care and support him. If his parents weren't dead, would he be the same person that he is right now? Would he have ever met Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna and all the other people that he ever came into contact? No, it wouldn't be. He would have been a different person but knowing Yusei his father would have taught him the good in life.

Akiza saw him staring off and she began to worry for him, what was it that he was thinking so intensely? She cupped his face and made him look at her; his cobalt blue eyes stared into her amber eyes. Their own eyes were searching for an answer but all they could see that they really found something that was missing: each other. Were Yusei and Akiza meant to be together and have a family together in the future?

Unbeknown to them, Aki watched her parents staring into each other as they leaned into a meaningful kiss from her mother's bedroom. Aki was happy that her parents love each other. After the kiss, Yusei said goodnight to Akiza and drove off on his duel runner as Akiza went back inside the house. Aki quickly jumped into Akiza's bed covered herself and pretended that she had already fallen asleep. Once Akiza came in her bedroom, she noticed that Aki was already sleeping in her bed. She sighed as she went to change into her sleepwear and went to bed.

Akiza tried her best to sleep but she couldn't. She constantly looked at Aki who definitely and for sure has fallen asleep. Something about Aki bugged Akiza. It was almost as if Akiza wanted to hug her and make her feel comfortable. She wanted to protect little Aki from this person that was after her. Akiza scooted over to Aki and hugged her close to her as Aki's arm draped around her. She couldn't help it but to kiss the little girl on her forehead as Aki moved a little but resumed to sleep. It was a mother and daughter moment as Akiza's eyes began to close and she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Over at the docks where Akiza and Yusei stood, the same pink cloud was forming and out came out the shadow-figure that was following little Aki from the future along with six more people. They all landed nice and easy as they looked around their surrounding just to make sure that they had arrived fifteen years into the past. They definitely made it back into the past.<p>

"So this is New Domino City," said the unknown person. "What a big city it is," he said as a smile pried on his lips as the other people began to smile along with him, "Too bad that this city is going to be destroyed." He began to laugh as the others joined him.

The laughter deceased as there was silence once more. Now the only problem was to find little Aki and stop her from preventing Sayer's plan. This wasn't going to be an easy task to search for Aki. "Where are you, you little brat?" he muttered to himself, "Wherever you're hiding, we're going to find you and prevent you from contacting your parents or the Signers." He knew that he needs help from someone and he knew exactly who to look for.

"Come we must find Sayer."

The other six people nodded in agreement and followed the unknown person to the old Arcadia Movement.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aki woke up with a giddy sensation as she noticed that her mother had slept with her while hugging her. Aki touched her forehead trying to remember if her mother had actually kissed her there. She smiled for the first time ever since she has arrived back into the past and she was happy that she gets to spend the night with her mother. Slowly she lifted Akiza's arm out of her way so she can go to the bathroom and get ready for whatever Akiza has planned for her today.<p>

The alarm clock next to Akiza's bed began to buzz as Akiza tried to hit the snooze button but her hand failed her to hit the button. She sat up on her bed as she hit the snooze button and resumed to sleep. She knows that she's supposed to go to school but today she felt too tired. Just when she was about to go back to sleep she remembered if Aki was still in bed sleeping. Akiza rolled over and saw that Aki was not there. Immediately, Akiza got up from bed and searched for Aki in her room and around the house.

Minutes passed by and little Aki comes out of the bathroom dressed in her Duel Academy uniform. Aki noticed that her mother was not in bed sleeping, _'Maybe she went downstairs to eat breakfast?'_ Aki takes out her deck from her pocket and pulls the top card from her deck, Black Star Dragon. She mentally called for him as he appeared next to her.

"Aki you're okay! I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to rescue you from that fall." Black Star Dragon said in a frantic tone. The black dragon looked at his mistress who was smiling and he began to look around, "So are we really back in the past?"

"Yes, we are. Don't worry Star, my daddy was there to catch me but I ended up knocking down mommy." Aki answered as she pouted in disappointment. Black Star Dragon laughed when Aki mentioned that she knocked her own mother, "Stop laughing Star, I feel very bad for knocking down mommy."

"Sorry but I can't help it." Aki gave him a deadly glare at Black Star Dragon as his laughter began to fade, "Okay, I get it. It's not funny. So where are we?" Black Star Dragon looked around at his surroundings.

"We're in mommy's house. I got to meet my grandparents yesterday and grandma show me a picture of mom when she was young. We look exactly the same. Do you want to see the picture?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure." Aki took out the picture of her mother when she was younger and showed it to Black Star, "Wow, you and your mother really do look the same."

The sound of two or more people running was heard as Aki had to shoo away her ace monster. He disappeared from her side as the door to her mother's bedroom was opened, "See Akiza, Aki is still in your room?" Aki heard her grandmother confirm that Aki was in Akiza's room.

Akiza ran into her room and there stood little Aki all dressed up and ready to go to school. She sighed in relief, "Oh, there you are. Where were you Aki?"

"I got up earlier than you and I went in the bathroom." Aki answered to her mother, "Where do you think I was?"

"I…you see…but I thought that…" Akiza took one deep breath and exhaled, "I thought you went out on your own to look around at this house."

"Don't worry about me, like I said before I was in the bathroom." Aki reassured to her mother.

"Next time, please don't scare me like that, okay?"

"I won't." Aki hugged her mother as she felt her mother hugging her back.

Mrs. Izinski watched the two Akiza's hugging each other. She couldn't get this feeling off her chest but she felt something connecting between little Aki and Akiza. She was getting this feeling that Aki was something more than just a lost girl. Mrs. Izinski shrugged off that feeling and had to let the two girls know that they had to go to school, "Not to ruin this moment but you two really need to get ready to go to school."

Aki and Akiza stopped hugging as they heard Mrs. Izinski, "I'm ready. It's your daughter Akiza who's not ready."

"What are you saying," Akiza looked down and noticed that she's not ready to go to Duel Academy. She's still in her sleepwear. "Oh, well then, I better get ready." Akiza headed into the bathroom.

Both little Aki and Mrs. Izinski laughed. "So Aki are you ready to go to school?"

Aki stop laughing and looked down. She was a bit nervous to go to school today, "I am but I'm a bit nervous. What if the kids at school don't like me at all?"

Mrs. Izinski looks at Aki. Last night, her husband told her about Aki's special abilities, so she knew what she was talking about, "Well you won't know if you don't go. Nobody will know if you have that _gift _unless if you plan to tell everyone which by the way you won't. Right?"

Aki gave a small gasp, how did her grandmother know that she has those powers, "Don't worry Aki, this time we're not going to make the same mistake as we did to our daughter. You want to know something Aki?" Aki nodded, "You see my husband used to be afraid of my daughter's power and he could never try to comfort her. Her powers terrified him so much that he send her away to Duel Academy hoping that she could learn to control them. I guess that was his biggest mistake that he's done. But this time, he's not going to repeat what happened in the past. My husband and I are also going to help you learn to control your powers."

Aki had no idea that her grandfather was scared of Akiza. Now this was something new to her. She wanted to know why her grandfather wasn't able to help her when she needed him the most. Her mother always told her how her grandfather was a good man but she didn't say anything about the past. Well Aki knows a little bit of her mother past from her father and unfortunately from Sayer but this was news. She smiled, "Thank you, grandma" Aki whispered as she hugged her. "Do you mind if I called you grandma and Mr. Izinski grandpa?"

Mrs. Izinski looked at the young girl. Now why would she allow her to call her grandma and her husband grandpa? "Why?"

"Because, you and Mr. Izinski almost look a lot like my grandparents," she replied. _'And technically you and your husband _are_ my grandparents'_ Aki said in her mind.

"Well, okay. But only because you asked me." Mrs. Izinski kissed Aki's cheeks.

"Thank you grandma," Aki gave a kiss to her grandmother on the cheek. A grumble was heard as Aki rubbed her belly and blushed, "I guess I'm hungry."

"Looks like it. Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes!" Aki shouted in joy while her hands shot up in the air in delight. She held on to Mrs. Izinski's hand as they walked out of Akiza's room.

Moments later, Akiza came out of the bathroom and saw no one in her room. Akiza now had privacy of her own to change into her Duel Academy uniform. Or did she? Someone was climbing up the wall to her room and saw Akiza changing. Slowly he opened the balcony doors without making a sound and walked in Akiza's room. Since Akiza wasn't aware that someone came into her room, the person wrapped his arms around her. Akiza yelped but the unknown person covered her mouth. "Akiza it's me Yusei." He kissed her neck.

"Yusei?" Akiza mumbled in his hands. Sure enough, it was Yusei who scared the crap out of her. He immediately lets her go and she turns around, "It is you Yusei! How did you get into my room?"

"I was passing by and I climbed up to your room to tell you good morning." He grabbed her and pulled her close to him as he plants a kiss on her lips, "Good morning."

How romantic was Yusei? He climbed up to her room just to kiss her good morning. "Morning to you too," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They started to make out like there was no tomorrow. No one was there to distract them as they kept on kissing. They felt something erupting inside of them, like the fire of passion. Akiza's knees began to buckle that she was sure that she was going to melt into Yusei's arms. It was amazing how Yusei held Akiza up while she felt like falling. They started to walk towards the bed and soon enough both Akiza and Yusei fell together on the bed.

The kiss began to intensify as they started to caress each other. Her hands roamed freely over Yusei's side and all over his body as he too also caresses Akiza's back. Akiza took Yusei's jacket off as she tried to take off his shirt. She wanted to feel his body pressed against her. Yusei's hand travelled from her back to her thighs as he kissed her neck and her shoulders. Immediately, Akiza realized what she and Yusei were about to do that she had to push Yusei off from her.

"Yusei, what are we doing?" she panted.

Yusei was surprised what they were almost about to do, "I don't know Akiza but I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Maybe I shouldn't have come right now." He looked away from Akiza in disappointment.

"No Yusei, don't say anything, I should have asked you why you're here in the first place," Akiza said while she was fixing her hair, "So why are you here?"

Yusei sat up, "I'm here because I want to know if Aki is going to Duel Academy today."

"I think so. I doubt that my parents wouldn't want Aki to miss school." Akiza answered.

He now looked at his girlfriend with a genuine smile, "That's great." There was a moment of silence until he spoke once more. "And I was wondering if you have any hair bands so I can start making Aki's hair band. I already went to the junkyard and got some parts to make the energy stabilizer."

Akiza started to ponder if she had any hair bands in her drawer. She went to her drawer and checked if she had any, in which she did, and took out as many as she could. She was about to choose a color for Aki's hair band when a knock was heard. Yusei and Akiza turned to look at the door, "Akiza, sweetie, are you ready yet? You're going to be late to school," her mother called.

Akiza forgot that her mother was still here along with Aki and that she just made a small mess. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still not ready. She had her skirt midway up as her blouse was halfway button up. "Almost mom, I'm still…um…putting on my shoes. Just hold up, okay." She looked at Yusei, "You see Yusei, I'm going to be late to school." Akiza whispered at him.

"So you're blaming me for making you late?" he asked.

"Of course but I can forgive you if you gave me one last kiss before I go, please?" she looked at him with pleading eyes as Yusei gave in and kissed her hotly.

"Akiza!"

Akiza broke the kiss, "Coming mom, I'm almost done!" Akiza quickly fixed her skirt and blouse, "I'll bring the hair bands in the afternoon," she whispered to her boyfriend while Yusei waved her goodbye and left out of her room. Quickly she puts on her socks and shoes as she looks at herself in the mirror to see if her tie was on. Moments later, Akiza opens her bedroom door only to see her mother and Aki standing there waiting for her to come down and eat breakfast. "What?"

Her mother spoke, "Well I was wondering what took you so long." Mrs. Izinski observed her daughter with caution as she noticed a red mark on Akiza's neck, "What's that Akiza?"

"What's what?" Akiza felt her face getting hot and cold at the same time.

"That on your neck," she pointed at her daughter's neck. "Don't tell me that Yusei came by?"

Akiza ran back in her room looked at herself in the mirror and noticed a red mark on her neck. She felt her face has been set on fire. Yusei had left her a bite mark on her neck, _'Yusei…I hope your happy because I'm not.'_ She sighed deeply and went back to her mother.

"So Yusei did come by didn't he?" Mrs. Izinski asked as she watched her daughter blushing. She laughed, "Akiza, there's nothing to hide from me. You know that when I was your age when your father was still my boyfriend he too also visited me at my room just to kiss me good morning." Akiza blush soon faded. "Don't worry darling, your father won't know about this but you should keep in mind that you and Yusei are still young and need to enjoy your life before something unexpected happens. Right?"

"Yeah," she answered sheepishly.

"So when are we going to eat?" asked little Aki.

"Right now, I'm starving," Akiza responded.

Mrs. Izinski and Aki laughed at Akiza, "Now you're hungry?" Aki compliment but she continued to laugh. "Let's go before Akiza gets mad for not eating breakfast and for being late to school."

Akiza rolled her eyes at Aki and went downstairs to the dining hall and eat her breakfast. Mrs. Izinski and Aki came down still laughing and joined Akiza to eat.

* * *

><p><em>Arcadia Movement<em>

The leader of the Arcadia Movement, Sayer still walks around the area that he once created and planned to create an army of psychic duelist to take over the world. As he walks around, he still ponders on what to do to get back on Akiza for betraying on her. Sayer still can't believe that Akiza would turn her back on him after everything that he has done for her. Not only does he want to get back at Akiza but to one person in particular: Yusei.

'_Yusei, how dare you take away my precious Black Rose? I'm going to do everything to get her back on my side and re-create my army of psychic duelists. I'm going to do everything in my will to get my best student back with me, you'll see.'_

How was Sayer able to escape out of Ccarayhua's stomach? Didn't Misty kill Sayer after she found out that he had killed Misty's brother? After the war with the Dark Signers ended, Sayer managed to escape from the darkness and he prevented himself from being taken along with the King of the Netherworld. For the past two years, Sayer hid himself in the old Arcadia Movement and hid there, planning to attack Akiza and Yusei. It was the longest two years he has been waiting. He waited until the WRGP to end but he didn't expect an island to come out of the sky and destroy the city. Luckily, Yusei saved the city and now everything's back to normal. Sayer had his plan ready to go.

Something moved as Sayer turned around to see if anyone was around. He was sure that someone was there. He could feel this person's presence. "Come out you coward and show yourself!"

Silence was heard but Sayer wasn't going to pretend that it was his imagination. He turned his back and saw someone standing behind. The unknown figure moved closer to Sayer as he walks away from the figure. "W-w-who a-are y-you? What do you want from m-me?"

The unknown figure bends down on one knee and bows at Sayer, "Master, it is I. Don't you remember me?"

Sayer was confused. Why would this unknown figure know him and how did he know his name? "You have five seconds to tell me who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Master, I bring something for you to see. Maybe this will help you remember who I am," he handed Sayer a CD.

Sayer didn't know what to do with the CD. Should he throw it away or see what was in store for him. He took the CD from his hand and played it on his computer. An image of himself appears on the computer as Sayer rubbed his eyes trying to wonder what he was seeing was real or fake as he started to talk on the computer.

"_Hello younger me, if you're watching this, then I'm guessing that one of my henchmen has arrived safely into the past. I want you to listen very closely in what I have to say. I know that on this very day, you're planning you're revenge on Akiza Izinski and Yusei Fudo but before you can make any move you should know that someone is going to try and ruin your plans. That person in particular has happened to be Akiza's and that bastard of a Satellite trash Yusei's daughter, Aki. Her real name is Akiza Star Fudo but she would rather be called Aki."_

An image of Aki popped on Sayer's computer screen as he examines the picture. He hit the pause button for a moment as he was processing the information that Future Sayer had said. "This girl looks a lot like my Black Rose. Hold on." Sayer rewinds the video where Future Sayer has said that the young girl was Akiza's and Yusei's daughter.

"…_That person in particular has happened to be Akiza's and that bastard of a Satellite trash Yusei's daughter, Aki. Her real name is Akiza Star Fudo…_" Sayer paused the video once more as he looked at the picture of little Aki.

"That little girl is _my_ Black Rose's and that Satellite trash's daughter!" Sayer shouted. "No! This can't be!" he slammed his hands on the table that the cup started to wobble. "How's that even possible for them to have a child? But how!" Sayer played the video again as he listened on.

"…_but she would rather be called Aki,"_ stated his older self as the image of Aki reappeared on the screen. _"See this little girl? Remember her face because she's going to try to find her parents and the rest of the Singers to stop your plan from going on. Here is what you should do before Aki can spoil your plans. First thing you should do is…"_

Sayer pause the video once more and looked at the unknown figure as he walked over to him, "I demand to know who you are."

The unknown figure chuckled under his breath, "Fine, I'll reveal myself," he lifted up his hand as he took off the hood that was covering his face. "My name is Devack." He said with a malicious smile forming on his face, "I'm not alone, so I hope you don't mind if I bring in some…guest." Right behind Devack, two more people appeared before Sayer as they too took off the hood and revealed a man and a woman. "Allow me to introduce these two people. This lady here is Rubi and the gentleman next to her is Eiji."

Both Rubi and Eiji bowed down to Sayer at the same time, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sayer," they said together.

He stared at the new two people that were in front of him. Rubi was a pretty woman with brown wavy hair, red eyes and had a curvy body figure. She wore a mini black dress that was showing off her shoulders and wore matching black stilettos. Next to Rubi, Eiji was a tall and lean man with navy blue hair color, sapphire eyes, and pale skin color making him look like a model that just popped out of a magazine. Sayer had to admit that Rubi and Eiji were very good-looking, especially Rubi.

Sayer didn't know what to do or even say. How can he even trust these people? But he liked the idea that these people wanted to help him go on with his plan. "How should I know if I should trust you?"

Rubi was the first to get up as she stood in front of Sayer as she savored every inch of him. She couldn't stop looking at him with lust and love written in her eyes that she leaned in closer to kiss him. Sayer grabbed her from her wrists and pushed her back a bit, "Sayer," she said in a sensual voice, "You can trust us."

"Why should I?" he asked while pushing away Rubi.

Rubi retreated back like a wounded puppy as she remembered that this isn't the same Sayer from the future. She noticed the difference between the Sayer that was in front of her and the Sayer that she left back in the future but they both were after Akiza. She frowned as she pictured Akiza with Sayer. There was no way that Akiza was going to have Sayer. If anyone should have him it should be her. She couldn't help it but to smile at that thought, "We know that you want to rule this city and we're willing to help you as much as we can." Rubi managed to free herself from Sayer's grip and walked around him, "Think about it, if we can help you capture that little brat of Aki before she can even contact her parents or any of the Signers, then you don't have to worry about how well your plan is going to work out." She stops pacing around Sayer and looks at him, "Just let us handle this work while you go on with your plan."

Sayer ponders for a while as he is trying to figure out if he should trust these three people that are standing in front of him. If everything that they are saying is true, what was happening in the future that made these three to come back in the past and ask for his help? Did something go wrong with his plan? But if they were willing to help him carry on with his plan, then the only thing he should worry is about capturing Aki and go on with his plan.

A smile formed on his lips, "Fine," he said, "You," he pointed at Devack, "Your first job is to find out where Aki is and I want you to bring her to me." Devack didn't complain as he nodded in agreement and left while he covered himself. Sayer looked at the other two, "And as you two, I want you to tell me what's going on in the future."

Rubi and Eiji looked at each other with a pry smile and said together, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>Duel Academy—Afternoon<em>

Leo and Luna came out of their classes as they waited for Akiza to come out. They were a bit concerned when Akiza asked them to meet up with her in the afterschool. What was it that Akiza wanted to ask them? Dexter, Bob and Patty came out together as they saw the twins waiting outside, "Hey, what are you two still doing here?" asked Dexter.

"Waiting for Akiza," answered Leo.

"Oh, okay. Well do say hi to her and to all of the other members of Team 5D's for me, will ya?" Leo nodded as Dexter, Patty and Bob waved goodbye to the twins.

Five minutes later, Akiza and Aki are walking down the campus to meet up with Leo and Luna as Akiza asked Aki about her school day. According to Aki, she felt like an outsider until she made some new friends as they asked her questions about being relatives with Akiza. Aki didn't know what to tell them but she told them that she and Akiza are cousins. As they continue to walk, Aki started to feel nervous about meeting her surrogated aunt and uncle. What would they say about her? Would they like her?

Akiza came into a sudden stop as she is being greeted by the twins. "How was school?"

"Good," answered Luna as she noticed a girl about eight years old standing next to Akiza and stared at her for a while, "Umm…Akiza, who is that girl next to you?"

"Oh," Akiza pushed Aki out and presented her to Leo and Luna, "This is Aki." Akiza looked down at the girl, "Aki, this is Leo and Luna, the twins I was talking about with Yusei last night."

Aki looked at Leo and Luna and noticed how much different they look like in the past. She noticed that Luna had her hair down as she was expecting to see Luna in her usual pigtails. Next to Luna, her twin brother didn't look much changed. No matter how much time has passed, Aki could see that Leo still looks the same. It was incredible to be meeting them for the first time ever since she came here in the past. Aki wanted to hug her aunt and uncle but she had to restrain herself from doing so. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Aki extended out her hand to the twins.

Luna extended out her hand to greet Aki when she felt a strange energy coming from her. She almost pulled her hand back but then she grabbed it and shook hands with the small girl, "Likewise," Somehow, Luna felt that Aki seemed familiar. _'She has the same eye shape and hairstyle as Akiza. But the color of her eyes reminds me of…Yusei.'_

"Hello, Luna. Earth to Luna. Can you hear me?" asked her twin brother as Leo waved his hand back and forth at Luna's face. Luna realized that she was spacing out for a while as she brushed her brother's hand aside. "Luna, are you okay?"

"I am." She looked at Akiza and back at the young girl that was standing next to her, "Where did you find her?"

Akiza thought for a moment as she was trying to figure out how to tell Luna how little Aki came. Would they believe her if she told them that Aki fell on her? After all the things that they have gone through as a team, Akiza decided to tell them. "Well," she began, "you see…Aki fell from the sky."

The look on Leo's and Luna's face (but mostly Leo) went blank. Then the silence was broken when Leo began to laugh, hard. Akiza, Aki and Luna looked at Leo as he continued on to laugh like he was insane until what it seems like hours, Leo's laughter deceased while he cleaned the tear that was coming out of his eyes.

"Are you done yet?" asked his twin sister while her expression changed.

Leo noticed how his sister was looking at her and stared at Aki and Akiza and they were not happy that he laughed. "Oh," he started as he looked down in embarrassment, "so Aki did come from the sky, huh?"

Luna rolled her eyes and looked at Akiza and Aki, "How? When?"

"Last night. Yusei and I were out on our date celebrating our first anniversary as a couple when Aki fell on top of me." Akiza looked down at the small girl and gave a sad smile, "The reason why I called you two is that I was hoping if you could let Aki stay over at your house. I mean not that I don't want her but I don't have clothes for Aki and I was hoping that," but Akiza didn't finish talking.

"Akiza," Luna spoke as her older sister-figure looked at her, "I think we know what you're trying to say and we don't mind if Aki lived with us." Luna looked at Aki with care, "We need to know more about her like what happened to her parents and why is she here all alone."

"I think we can discuss more about this at your apartment, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Akiza," Leo responded before his twin sister could answer, "But I think it would be best if we go over to Poppo Time and see Yusei," Leo eagerly said as his sister nodded in agreement. They got a head start in walking towards Poppo Time.

Aki looked up at her mother as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it for a while, "What is it Aki?" Akiza noticed that the young girl looked scared and at the same time nervous, "Don't worry about them Aki. They can also help you find your parents. Plus," Akiza lowers herself to Aki's height, "Luna can help you with your special abilities."

"Are you sure?" Aki asked in a broken tone in which she felt her throat dry. "Do you promise me that you'll visit me and at least let me sleepover at your house?"

Akiza stared at the young girl with care and observed how much this little girl reminded her of herself when she was young. Just thinking about that, Akiza felt that she was staring at her young self; almost as if Aki was her reflection of her past self. Akiza smiled and stood up, "Sure, why not?"

Both Akiza's started to follow behind Leo and Luna as they were on their way to Poppo Time.

* * *

><p><em>The Arcadia Movement…<em>

After Rubi and Eiji were done explaining what happened in the future—even thought it was forbidden to tell what was happening in the future—to Sayer, he continued on with the video that his future self has send for him. In the video, his future self explains how Aki is like Akiza and how she possesses the same powers as her mother. He also explains about how he lured Aki to believe that he was a friend of her mother and how he was training Aki to become the most powerful psychic and help him get revenge on Akiza and Yusei. His future self also explains how he was able to revive the Dark Signers and how they had helped him to get back at Yusei, Akiza and the rest of the Signers.

For now, Sayer was able to understand that in the future, he and along with the Dark Signers aren't doing so well and that they are losing in the battle. He also learned that Akiza (Future Akiza) has fallen in a comatose state after her duel with Misty (future Misty) and has disappeared out of nowhere. He was sure that Aki also disappeared and that she was already here looking for her parents and the rest of the Signers to stop his plan from happening.

Sayer looked at Rubi and Eiji, "Is there anything else that you two would like to add before I can continue on with my plans?" he asked.

Eiji spoke, "Devack, Rubi and I aren't the only ones that are going to help you. We brought several people to help us catch little Aki and help you with your world domination plans." Sayer was about to ask a question when Eiji snapped his fingers and three more people appeared to him. "Sayer let me introduce these three fine ladies who are willing to follow your orders. These are Prettie, Birdie, Avery and the last one is Kitty but right now she's probably with Devack carrying out your task."

Sayer observed the three ladies that were in front of him as they bowed at him with respect. The first one, Prettie, has black hair that was tied up in a neat bun with emerald eye color and she wore a black one piece suit that was showing off her legs and her right shoulder but around her waist she wore a light-transparent black skirt. She also wore black boots that were above her ankles. Next to Prettie is Birdie who has light blue hair that was tied up in a fishtail braid and has cerulean eye color. She wore the same outfit as Prettie but the color of her outfit was light blue and wore knee length, high-heel, light blue boots. Lastly, Avery has orange hair that was tied in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon tied behind it and has light brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a yellow, off-the-shoulder shirt with a peach color skirt that reached above her knees and yellow mid-thighs boots. Around her neck she has an orange chocker with a yellow star in the middle.

Prettie, Birdie and Avery got up as they waited for more instructions from Eiji. "As you can see Sayer, these three ladies have their own way of working and with them around, getting Aki will be a breeze."

Sayer was still hesitant for a moment but for now he needed all the help he can get. "Fine. Once Aki is capture, I want to rebuilt my army of psychic duelist and create as much chaos as possible. This time, nothing will stop me." He turned around and walked away from the rest of his followers.

Once Sayer was out of sight, Eiji spoke once more, "You three will stay here and wait for Kitty to come back with Aki. Devack will be in charge of you while Rubi and I will be out of the city for a few weeks. Rubi come along we have business to attend to." Just as he is about to leave, he heard someone calling him back.

"Where are you two going?" asked Prettie.

Eiji smiled ruefully, "We're going to bring back some old friends from the past or should I say from the _Netherworld_," he answered her without even looking at her. Rubi also smiled along with Eiji as they began to leave, leaving the three ladies confused.

Somewhere in a dark alley, Devack is giving instructions to a young woman with a purple hair color that was long and curly. Her outfit consists of a tight, cream color long sleeve shirt with a dark purple mini-skirt that was slightly puffy and wore purple stilettos. "Your task is to get little Aki before she can contact her parents or any of the Signers and bring her to Sayer immediately. Is that understood, Kitty?"

"I understand," Kitty said with a smug smile that was spreading on her face. Devack nodded and covered his face with his hood and left. Kitty walked out of the dark alley as she puts on her sunglasses and started to make her way to the park. Since there's going to be a bunch of kids in the park, she was sure that she would find Aki…somewhere. "Watch out little Aki, I'm out to get you."

* * *

><p><em>Poppo Time<em>

The doors to Poppo Time garage opened up as Akiza, Aki and the twins made their way into the garage. As usual, Leo shouted out, "Yusei, we're here!" He ran into the garage hoping to find the Head Signer somewhere working on his duel runner. Aki observed the garage with excitement as she was ecstatic to have entered the famous Poppo Time garage.

'_Wow! So this is Poppo Time. I wonder if I'll be able to see Uncle Jack and Uncle Crow.'_ Aki wondered. Aki noticed that she was the only one who hasn't fully entered the garage as she follows her mother from behind.

Yusei was stilling in front of his computer as he was still taking apart Akiza's hairpin while he had some scrap parts that he found from the junkyard to make Aki's star-shape hair band. A blueprint was being drawn out as there were drawings of how Aki's hair band should look like. Akiza took out a white bag from her schoolbag and place it on the table. "I brought the hair bands," Akiza said cheerfully.

"Great! Now let's see which color fits for Aki," Yusei turned away from his work and took out several hair bands that Akiza brought. "Which colors do you like best?" he asked the eight year old girl.

Aki was amazed that her father from the past was actually doing something to help her control her powers while her father from the future didn't even have the time to make her one. She looked at the hair bands that Yusei held in front of her and she couldn't pick. They were all nice but she only needed one.

Leo grabbed a blue hair band, "This one. Pick this one Aki. Blue is an awesome color."

"Leo, blue is your favorite color. What if Aki doesn't like blue," suggested Luna. "Maybe she likes the color pink," Luna took out a pink hair band and puts it on Aki's head.

"No way! Maybe she does like the color blue," Leo took off the pink hair band off and replaced it with the blue hair band. "There. See how nicely the blue hair band fits, plus it actually matches with her hair color."

"That may be true but in case if you forgot, Leo, Yusei asked Aki to pick any color that she wants. He didn't ask you to pick for her." Luna reminded her twin brother. Leo blew a raspberry at his twin sister as Aki was still deciding which color she likes best.

Aki continued to look at the color assorted hair bands as she took some from Yusei and started to separate which one she likes best. After picking out the best color, she was down to two colors: black and white. She looks around the garage hoping to find a mirror somewhere so she could try it on until Akiza found a small compact mirror and held it up in front of her. "Thanks Akiza." She smiled at her mother and tried on the white hair band. Then she tried on the black hair band in which she found it the best color. "I want this one," she told Yusei.

Yusei nodded at the young girl, "Okay, now I want you to keep it on for a moment as I try to figure out on which side should I put the star." He turned back to his desk and took out an outline of the star-shape and faced Aki once more. He began to place the star-shape outline on Aki's right side then on her left side. "Hmm…" Yusei began to ponder, "I think it would be best if we place this star on your left." He grabbed a pick of chalk and marked the place where the star was going to be. "Okay Aki you can take off the hair band. Now I'll be busy working with your hair band while you tell us more about who's after your parents."

Aki handed over her black hair band to her father and sat on the couch followed by her mother and the twins. She hoped that she wouldn't get to talk about what was happening in the future but since her father asked her she has no other choice. Aki just had to be careful in what she had to say or else they won't believe her. "Well," she began, "As I told you and Akiza yesterday that my parents are duelist and my mom has psychic powers just like me. Someone is after me because of my special abilities."

"But who is after you?" asked Luna.

Aki stared down at her skirt and started to fumble with it, "I can't say his name. I'm forbidden to even mention his name because of all the bad things _he_ has done to my family." She bit her lip and continued on, "But I can tell you what he wanted me to call him." Akiza, Leo and Luna looked at the young girl and nodded, "He wanted me to call him 'Divine'."

"Divine? Can you at least tell us how you met him?" Akiza questioned the young girl.

Aki had some explanation to do, "It starts out with me being teased at school because I have psychic powers just like my mom and everyone is scare of me because they fear that I'll hurt them. At school, some kids call me a freak or sometimes they call me a monster. They say that I'm not normal."

Akiza knows how Aki is feeling since she went through the same process. She even remembers when her powers kicked at a very young age when she was dueling with her father and how her father had called her a monster. She remembers how her father had looked at her with fear and pain.

"So one afternoon, as I came out of school, I met Divine and he told me that he could help me train and control my psychic powers. At first I wasn't convinced that he could help me out but he said that he could help me so all the kids at school wouldn't tease me. I had to lie to my parents by telling them that I had finally decided to join in an afternoon program…well it is more like an activity club but they believed me. So every afternoon, I would spend my time with Divine and he would help me control my powers. I was glad that someone like him would understand me and help me with my special abilities. Once I got to know him better, he would ask about my life and my family and in return he talks bad about them. I threaten him to leave him if he continued to bad-talk about my family but he said that if I left him then I would get bullied at school again."

Somehow, Akiza felt that this story sounded so familiar to her. It was almost as if Aki was talking about Sayer except that Aki had her parents who cared for her while Akiza's parents were terrified of her and her powers. _'No it can't be Sayer,'_ she thought in fear, _'He's dead! I saw him get eaten by Misty's Earthbound Immortal.'_

"I tried so hard to leave him but it was no use until one day, I stopped going to him and lived on my normal life. A week later, he sends some people to attack my parents and my family." Aki looked so depressed after telling her story to her parents, aunt and uncle. "We were separated from each other and I was lost without my parents. I had no idea where I was until someone started to follow me." Aki didn't mention about how the Dark Signers were revived, "I'm the reason why my family and I got separated." Soon she began to cry. "I want my mommy and daddy!"

Akiza felt bad for the young girl that pulled her into a hug and let her cry to her heart content. "Shh, it's okay Aki. We'll help you find your family and help you control your powers. It's okay. I, no, we promise to help you out as much as we can, right Leo and Luna?"

"Sure, you can count on us Aki." Luna said as she joined in to hugging Aki. Once again, Luna felt a strange energy coming from her that she was sure that there was something even more that Aki was hiding but for now she couldn't question the eight year old girl. Leo nodded as he just watched from afar. Deep down, Leo wanted to cry but he didn't want to because he didn't want to show that he was sentimental or emotional in front of his friends.

Yusei turned around and saw the scene in front of him. It made him feel sad that Aki was all alone and she had no one to rely on. He paid more close attention to Akiza and Aki as he watched his girlfriend comforting the young girl. Something inside of his was telling him that Aki was more than just some lost girl. The way that Aki resembles like Akiza made him think that Aki was Akiza's sister or even her daughter. Yusei turned away and focused back into his work, _'There's no way that Aki can be Akiza's daughter. I mean she does look like her but she's so different.'_

Once Aki was done crying she wiped away her tears from her face and took in a deep breath. "Thanks for listening." Akiza and Luna let go of Aki as she got up and stretched. She felt a lot better after telling her story. "Do you mind if I go outside for a while? I'll be close by the garage."

"We don't mind but do come back in ten minutes. We're going to the Tops so you can see where Leo and Luna live," said Akiza. The way she just talked sounded like she was already a mother.

"Okay Akiza," Aki responded. Aki went out of Poppo Time garage and looked around the community. Next to Poppo Time garage was Zora's clock shop as Zora came out. Zora saw Aki standing there and smiled at her. She smiled back at Zora and went to sit by the water fountain. _'I have finally found my parents. Don't worry mommy, I'll save you.'_

Little did she know that several other people from the future had followed her into the past and that they were already searching for her. Minutes pass by and Aki decided that she should go out and continue to explore around the city. She decided to go to the park alone. She just hoped that she could make it back to Poppo Time garage before Akiza, Yusei and the twins would notice that she was missing. "It won't take long. I'll be back," she reassured herself. Aki went back in and noticed that Leo's backpack was left open and saw his duel disk. Just to make sure that she was safe she took his duel disk and she was off to the park.

~w~w~w~

More than an hour passed by as Akiza and Luna was outside calling out to Aki. Inside the garage, Leo was helping Yusei make Aki's hair band until they heard the door being opened. Leo looked up, "Did you find Aki?"

"No," Akiza responded. "We've tried calling her out but it seems that she's nowhere to be found. Yusei," he looked up at Akiza and saw that she was worried, "we need to find Aki."

"She's probably with Zora," he suggested.

"We already asked her if she has seen Aki but she said that she had seen her sitting by herself by the fountain and came back in here." Akiza brushed her hair back in a frantic way, "Yusei I'm really worried about her. We should look for her."

Yusei set down his tools and wiped his forehead, "I agree but let's split up. Leo you're coming with me while your sister goes with Akiza." They nodded in agreement and they were out in search for Aki. They all hoped that wherever Aki was at, she would be safe.

In the park, Kitty was sitting on the bench as she watched all the children running and playing. Every time that Kitty thought that she had found Aki, it always turned out to be someone else. "Damn it this is harder than it looks," she said to herself, "Where are you Aki?"

Kitty lowered her sunglasses and looked towards the swing set. She saw one particular girl who was sitting by herself on the swings as she rocked herself back and forth slowly. This girl looks about the same age as Aki and she sure did look like her but she couldn't see her face. Her head hung down as she continued to swing herself. Slowly Kitty got up from her seat and approached the young girl.

Aki wasn't aware of her surroundings but if she did, she would have noticed that someone was coming towards her. She was still sad about how she caused the mess that she made back in the future. Aki began to think about her mother and that made her even sadder. Her mother is in a comatose state because of her. "I'm so sorry mommy." Aki was about to cry when she heard someone talking to her.

"What's wrong little girl? Why are you so sad?"

Aki immediately recognized that voice. She knew who it belong to but she was afraid to look up. She felt her back tingling with fear as she looked up to the person who was talking to her. Her eyes widen with fear as she opened her mouth to scream but she couldn't. Instead she got up from the swing and began to run.

"Aha! I knew it was you little Aki," Kitty shouted. "Come back here you little brat!" She began to chase after the eight-year old girl.

Aki continued to run away from Kitty as she ran into the shopping district. Many people were in the way as Aki managed to pass by. As for Kitty, she had to push her several people out of her way just to catch up to Aki but Aki was a lot quicker than she expected. Kitty stops running and activates her duel disk as she draws one card from her deck. "Come on out Panther Warrior," she called out as her monster began to materialize. "Go find Aki and stop her in her track," she commanded.

Panther Warrior let out a mighty roar as the people around the shopping district begins to run away or stay away from the materialize monster as it jumped from rooftop to rooftop. In another block, Aki managed to have heard a roar and she quickens her pace, "I must run faster before," but Aki didn't finish her sentence as Panther Warrior leaped in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "…she catches me."

"You've got nowhere to run little Aki," the young girl turned around and saw Kitty standing behind her a few feet away from her. A smile spread on Kitty's face. "It is futile to keep on running so you might as well give up and come with me."

"Never!" she shouted. Thankfully for Aki she took Leo's duel disk from his bag before she left and activated. She took out one card in particular and slapped it onto the duel disk, "A little help Black Star Dragon," she called out.

Black Star Dragon began to materialize in front of Aki as he growled in anger, "You leave Aki alone!" the dragon shouted to Kitty and her monster. "Come on and sit on my back," he urged her to get on when Black Star Dragon gets tackled by Panther Warrior.

"I don't think so! She's not going anywhere," Kitty came from behind Aki and snatched her up, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Aki screamed in terror as she felt her throat being squeezed, "Let me go! Let…me…GO!" Aki gave one big scream as the mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Aki's body and it began to burn everywhere on her skin. Aki felt her body setting into fire as she squirmed in Kitty's arms.

Kitty didn't know what was going on but she didn't like what she was looking. The mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow bright as the head, wings, front and back claws, tail and the heart appeared on Aki's body.

Yusei and Leo are still searching for Aki in Duel Academy while Akiza and Luna were in the park when they started to feel their marks burning. Jack was drinking his coffee peacefully along with Carly and Mina when he too feels the burn on his right arm. His coffee cups drops onto the table as he hisses in pain.

"Jack!" both ladies exclaimed at the same time as they watched Jack's face twisting in pain.

Crow is in the middle of delivering an important package when he also feels his mark burning. He automatically stops his duel runner to the side as he clutches onto his mark. "What's going on?" they all said together as they clutch onto their right arm.

The Crimson Dragon begins to appear in the clear blue sky as it is hovering over a particular area in the city. The fiery dragon gave a might roar. Just then, all of the Signers started to see a vision. They have felt this once before and now what they were going to see was going to surprise everyone. Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna were floating in midair as they saw a desolated city in front of them.

"What's going on?" Leo asked in a frantic way as he held onto his sister. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," answered Yusei in his usual calm tone. "Let's go and check this out."

Everyone agreed. They started to float towards the desolated city as they saw how there wasn't any people around. Somehow they felt that they knew where they were but they were unsure. Leo stayed behind as he looked up in the dark and eerie night sky. He shuttered in fear as he tried to catch up with his friends when suddenly purple flames started to surround him. Leo shouted in fear. Everyone else turned around as they saw Leo trapped by the purple flames.

"Leo!" Luna cried out as she tried to reach out to him but she was pulled back by Jack. She tried to struggle out of Jack's grip when the purple flames disappeared. Leo quickly floated towards everyone and Luna pulled him into a hug, "Leo, I thought that I would lose you."

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Jack asked in an annoyed tone. There was moment of silence until they hear some people screaming and shouting. "What was that?"

The six signers tried to follow the screaming voices when they were stopped by a monstrous creature that was standing in their way. Yusei's eyes widen in fear as he recognized the monster that was in front of him. Everyone else knew what it was. "It's not possible!"

In front of the six signers was an Earthbound Immortal. But it wasn't just any Earthbound Immortal; it was Ccapac Apu the Giant. The sound of a building crashing was heard from afar as Akiza turned around and noticed another Earthbound Immortal. She inhaled a sharp breath. What she was seeing was a giant green lizard also known as Ccarayhua as it stood over the old Arcadia Movement. Everyone was being pulled up into the dark sky as they got a better view of the city.

"This can't be," Yusei said. He saw the Daedalus Bridge that connected the Satellite and New Domino City. "Is this New Domino City?" Akiza asked in a shaky tone.

The bright light that was shining upon Aki was starting to dim down as everyone was freed from the dark vision and back into the present time. The burning sensation that everyone felt on their arm minimized but it was still glowing. Akiza and Luna notice where the light was coming from. They were a lot closer to that area that they begin to run in that direction. Once they got there, they see Aki being held by a woman as she falls into unconsciousness and the Crimson Dragon, along with the mark on Aki's body, begins to fade away.

"Aki!" both girls shouted at the same time.

Kitty turned to see who was calling Aki and saw Akiza and Luna standing there. She saw that their arms were glowing as she hissed in anger, "It's not possible that Aki has already contacted her parents or the Signers. It can't be!" she yelled in anger.

Akiza looked to her side and noticed that Black Star Dragon was fighting off with Panther Warrior. _'Wait, Black Star Dragon and Panther Warrior are fighting? How was that even possible that these two duel monsters were fighting?'_ Akiza thought. Black Star Dragon tried to push off Panther Warrior off from him but he was pushed back into the concrete wall making a hole in the building. Luna saw that Aki had Leo's duel disk and the woman that held Aki hostage also had her duel disk on. "Akiza, look," Luna pointed at Kitty's and Aki's duel disks.

Akiza now knew how these monsters were materialized. "Let go of Aki!" Akiza shouted as she activated her own duel disk.

Kitty smiled and laughed, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I've already got what I want, so get out of my way!"

"Not so fast," Kitty turned her back to the two girls and saw Yusei and Leo standing there. "You're not going anywhere!" Yusei declared. Now that Kitty was being distracted, Akiza quickly summons out her Black Rose Dragon as she begins to concentrate on materializing her monster to life.

"No," Kitty begins to whine, "This can't be!" she exclaimed. "Panther Warrior, attack them directly!" she shouted out when she sees her monster begin demolished by Akiza's Black Rose Dragon. Kitty watched in agony as her monster was being destroyed. "No my Panther Warrior!" she cried out. She felt pain coursing through her body that she let go of little Aki.

"Aki!" shouted Akiza.

Yusei quickly tried to catch the young girl before she could touch the ground and carried her in his arms. He backs away from Kitty and made his way to Akiza and Luna. Leo followed behind Yusei. "Is Aki alright?" asked Leo.

Just as he is about to answer him, Yusei suddenly feels a warm sensation tingling inside of his as he begins to see another vision. In this vision everything was white until he hears someone crying. It sounded like a little girl crying as a new image begins to form. He was seeing New Domino City being destroyed by an Earthbound Immortal while a duel was occurring in the middle of the destruction. Yusei heard a malicious laughter and he turned around. He couldn't believe who he just saw.

"Akiza?" he asked. He saw her dueling with someone familiar as he watched the end of the duel.

"_Black Rose Dragon, attack Misty directly with Black Rose Gale!" he heard her shouting. Black Rose Dragon flutters her flowery wings as she blew a mighty wind and her vines smacked on Misty's body. Misty fell back as soon as she is hit by Akiza's ace monster. A large cut appeared on Misty's cheeks and she begins to bleed. Akiza falls on her knees as soon as Misty's life points drops to zero. "I'm so sorry Misty," she uttered. Akiza felt that she didn't have enough strength to get up or move that everything around her begins to spin. She saw everything blurry. Soon she fell on the ground unconscious as Black Rose Dragon begins to disappear._

Yusei didn't know what to. He wanted to help Akiza from her unconscious state but he couldn't move. "What's going on? Why am I seeing this?" he asked. Again, the same cry was heard but he didn't know where it was coming. His surrounding begins to fade as he sees someone waving at him. Yusei is brought back into reality and sees Leo's hands waving at his face.

"Yusei, are you okay?" He shook his head as he tried to shake that image away from his mind, "Is Aki alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," he checks her pulse to see if she's alright and sighs in relieve. "She's going to be okay." Yusei reassured to Leo as Luna smiled in relieve.

Akiza still had her dragon out as Black Rose Dragon looked at Kitty with threatening eyes. Kitty began to back away from Akiza and her dragon that she was afraid of what it was going to do to her. "Who are you and what do you want with Aki?"

"My name is Kitty and what I want with Aki is none of your business!" she shouted at Akiza.

Black Rose Dragon growled once more at Kitty as she took one step back, "Are you the one who's after Aki? Why are you after Aki?"

"I'm not the one after her but someone ordered me to get her," she replied briskly.

"And who ordered you?" Kitty stayed silence for a moment, "Answer my question or I'll have to attack you!" Akiza yelled.

She refused to give any names as she drew one card from her deck and materialized it. It was a trap card, Hinotama, as she tried to hit them directly. Luckily for them, they got away from the attack as smoke covered them, "You might have won this round Signers but rests assure that Aki will be ours." Once the smoke cleared out, Kitty was gone.

Akiza thanked her Black Rose Dragon for saving Aki's Black Star Dragon as she took off the card from her duel disk. She rushed back to Yusei as she watched Aki still unconscious in Yusei's arms. "Oh Aki," she dropped onto her knees and cradles her in her arms. "Aki, why didn't you come back? We were so worried about you."

Aki felt something warm and fuzzy tingling inside of her. She already knew who was holding her and smiled. _'Mommy, I missed you so much. Mommy…'_

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jack and Crow were waiting for an explanation from Yusei as he was trying to explain what happened earlier in the afternoon and how he and Akiza had found Aki at the docks. Yusei explained some important parts about Aki's life but he didn't want to mention about Aki's psychic powers just yet. He also didn't mention to his friends about the other vision that he saw. "But I still want to know why our marks began to glow Yusei," Crow asked.<p>

"I don't have a reason why our marks began to glow but," Yusei didn't know what else to say. What was going on? Why did the Crimson Dragon appear to Aki? Who was after Aki? And the vision that they all saw, what did that mean?

"But what Yusei!" Jack said in a demanding tone. "I still can't believe that you and Akiza would believe in a little girl. Maybe she's enemy."

"Jack! How can you even say that?" Leo jumped in the conversation. "Aki was being kidnapped by a woman and we saw how she was holding her. How can Aki be the enemy when someone is clearly after her?"

"Leo's right. Whoever is after Aki, they must not have wanted her to find us," Luna stated.

"What do you mean?" Crow asked with curiosity. Now everyone was looking at Luna.

"This Kitty mentioned about finding Aki's parents or the Signers. Something's really fishy. How does she even know who's Aki's parents are? And how does she know that we are Signers? This doesn't make any sense." Luna frowned in frustration.

The sound of yawning was heard as everyone look towards Aki. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she was trying to figure out where she was. Once she fully opened her eyes, she saw Jack and Crow standing there. Her heart began to leap as she saw her two uncles. Aki really wanted to hug them both but she couldn't as soon as she saw the scold that Jack was giving her.

"Aki," the young girl turned to her side and saw her mother sitting by her side. "Thank goodness you're okay." Akiza brushed some fly-away hair from the little girl's face, "Do you remember what happened earlier in the afternoon?"

Aki tried her best to remember what happened in the afternoon but it was all so fuzzy. She remembers certain parts like how Kitty almost had captured her; that was all she could remember. "Not that much," she answered. The young girl felt her head pounding that she felt like it was going to explode.

A tray of food was placed in front of her and she looked up to see who was giving her food. It was Crow. He stared at her for a moment and he ruffled her hair. "I bet that you're hungry." A rumble was heard and she nodded. Crow smiled at her and saw her eating with delight.

Everyone else looked at Aki with anxiousness while she finished her food. Jack was still glaring at the young girl as he 'hmped' and turned to walk away. Yusei sat next to Aki and stared at her to see if she had something on her body. According to Luna, she saw Aki's body glowing with the mark of the Crimson Dragon but now there was nothing on the young girl's body. Something was up. Why did the Crimson Dragon appeared to them in broad daylight and showed everyone that dark vision? What did Aki have to do with this? Aki handed the tray of food to Crow and thanked him for the delicious food. She felt her father staring at her that she covered herself with the blanket.

"Do you want to spend the night with us?" Leo asked. Aki uncovered herself and looked at Leo. He looked both happy and excited to hear Aki's answer as she nodded no. His expression changed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied. "If you don't mind, I want to sleep at Akiza's house." Aki looked at her mother waiting for her answer.

Akiza didn't want to say no to the eight-year old girl who was giving her another puppy-eye look. She felt something tugging in her heart almost as if her conscious was telling her to take care of her and protect her from the people that are trying to capture her. She sighed, "I don't mind."

Akiza, Aki and the twins said their goodbyes to Yusei and Crow and left out of the garage. Aki saw Jack sitting in the café drinking his coffee with Carly as she heard them talking. "What's going on Jack? Is everything okay?" she heard Carly speaking. Jack didn't say anything as he was thinking of why his mark began to react.

"Come on Aki," Akiza said as she waited for the little girl to catch up. Aki, once again turned around and saw her uncle Jack looking at her for a brief seconds and he continued on with his conversation with Carly. Aki followed her mother.

While Aki was sleeping, Leo and Luna went back home to retrieve some clothes for Aki. Akiza stayed by her side during the whole afternoon, hoping that she would be okay. Once the twins went their way back home, Akiza and Aki were taken back home by limousine with boxes of clothes. As they arrived home, Aki still felt fatigue and sleepy. She felt her legs wobbly that Akiza noticed her and helped her. Akiza took her to her room and changed her clothes. The minute that Aki's head touch the pillows, she fell asleep.

Akiza checked the time and realized that it was getting late. She too changed out of her Duel Academy uniform and into her sleepwear. Akiza stared at Aki while she slept peacefully. She felt sorry for her that she wanted to help her get back with her parents. If only she knew who was after Aki, she along with her friends would stop this person from capturing her. Akiza got into bed and just like last night, she pulled Aki close to her and embraced her.

Soon both mother and daughter were sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What a beautiful ending! I'm really sorry how long this chapter is but it was worth the reading. Right? I'm happy how this chapter begins and how it ended. I thought that this chapter was going to be at least 10,000 words but when I finished writing this chapter (without the author's note), I couldn't believe it. I was planning to split this chapter into two but then I decided not to do it. The new characters have been introduced in this chapter and I know that the four ladies [Prettie, Birdie, Avery and Kitty] seem similar to the Ayakashi Sisters or [as the English version has dubbed them as] The Four Phantom Sisters AND Rubi and Eiji are similar to Esmeraude/Emerald and Saphir/Sapphire.

Now I'll be answering some comments:

**Exleader75:** Yeah, it a real pain-in-the-ass to not see any Sailor Moon videos online but there is a website where you can actually see it. I'm not sure if it's going to work if I send you the link but let's hope that it works. It is called watchsailormoon dot (.) com. I have read some articles from and yes I have notice those big errors in the manga book. I've also read the scanlations online too and I would rather read the one online but at the same time I would like to have the manga books as well. Did you hear the latest news about the reprinting of the first four volumes of Sailor Moon? I agree with you on Sailor Moon R being the best arc. As you commented, this story is going to be a repeat of the series and I already figured out how this story is going to unfold. And yes, Aki will become like Black Lady (later on) except that the name will be different. You can already guess who is role-playing Prince Diamond in this new story.

**Duelist of the Stars, Tornado-22 & ProChampionDuelistA.K. :** Thanks for reviewing!

**dr-fanmi-lover:** I'm trying to read what you've review but I don't understand what you're trying to say but thanks for reviewing.

**Falconrukichi: **Thanks for your review and yes, Yusei's and Akiza's daughter is named after Akiza. I already said this in the previous chapter. I hope that at least this chapter gives you a small sample of what happened in the future. Later chapters, I'll explain into further details of what's going on in the future.

Chapter 3 of this story is being written as of now and I don't know when it will be updated. The real adventure has started. Are you ready for more? I hope so.

Sailor Moon says: Please review.


	3. Carly is Moving On?

**A/N:** I'm back! *Yay!* Though I am bit sad that only three people have reviewed on the previous chapter, I'm still going to move on with the story. No matter how many people will read and/or review, I shall continue on with my story. Sorry for not updating for almost four months. I appreciate it to those who were patiently waiting for a new update. I hope that I did not lose any readers for not updating in such a long time. But I would like to thank those three people for reviewing and to three people for following this story.

Big shout outs and hugs to:

**A5L**

**Tornado-22**

**ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro**

**Ayumi San Sama**

**Tonite**

**PrincessSerenity1976**

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_ and any OC characters within this story like Aki, Jake, Violet, and Reila rightfully belong to me. Black Star Dragon rightfully belongs to **kenji1104**.

Without further ado, enjoy this new chapter! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny<em>

Chapter 3: Carly is Moving On?

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks that Aki came back into the past. During her duration in the past, Aki got used to living with Akiza and sometimes she got used to sleeping over with Leo and Luna at the Tops. Within those two weeks, Yusei managed to finish Aki's hair band. Aki was happy that her father of the past had kept his promise to her, unlike her father from the future. She no longer had to worry about her powers going berserk but she still had to learn how to control her psychic powers with Akiza every other day. It was hard in the beginning and it still is but little Aki is determined to control her psychic powers.<p>

After her encounter with Team 5D's, everyone had their chance to get to know Aki and her special ability. Jack was a bit surprise to know that a girl like her has the same powers as Akiza. After a few more days of knowing her, Jack tried his best to be kind with Aki but he still had some concerns for the young girl. He still couldn't trust her. Where did she come from and why was she separated from her parents? If he did not know any better, he could say that Aki and Akiza are sisters or mother or daughter since they look the same.

But that was a rubbish idea.

Ever since that day, when Kitty tried to kidnap Aki away from the Signers and the mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared, not one attempt was made to take Aki to Sayer. Aki wasn't sure if Sayer had given up on her or if he was up to something. Whatever it was, Aki was not going to let her guard down.

Yusei, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about that vision that he had when he held Aki. What did that vision mean? Why did it show him a vision of a dark future where Akiza is dueling Misty as a Dark Signer? Was it an illusion? Was it warning him just like the last time when he dreamt of New Domino City's destruction due to the over usage of synchro summons? Was it an imagination of his mind playing some tricks on him? Or was he simply feeling paranoid? Yusei hasn't spoken to anyone about that vision for he was afraid of what his friends would react. How would Akiza react if he told her that he saw her dueling Misty?

No, he would never tell Akiza about that vision he had until he has enough courage to tell her. It was not that Yusei was afraid to tell her, he just did not want her to be hurt.

Early in the afternoon, Aki is walking on her way to Poppo Time by herself, since Akiza was still in class. Aki waited for Leo and Luna to come out of school but she couldn't wait any longer. She decided to go to Poppo Time by herself. She already knows how to get there, so it was no problem for Aki to walk alone. Aki sees many people going in the opposite direction as she wonders what's going on. She turns around and follows a group of young teenage girls who were gossiping. Once they reached up to their destination, Aki sees a long line in front of an ice-cream parlor.

"Come and get a free sample of our delicious ice-cream," shouted a young woman with light-brown hair and hazel eyes. She was one of the employees to the ice-cream parlor. Her outfit consists of a red and white striped blouse with light-blue jeans. She wore a black apron with a small hat which had the name of the ice-cream parlor.

Aki knew that she couldn't resist ice-cream. It was her favorite dessert. Aki begins to reminiscence about how she and her parents used to enjoy going out together and buying ice-cream. They would order their favorite ice-cream flavor and then go to the park. This memory made Aki feel nostalgic but at the same time sad. She was now here in the past dealing with getting the Signers together and stop Sayer's plan from proceeding. If only she had some money to buy herself a chocolate ice-cream, that would make her feel better.

But alas, she does not have any right now.

"Hey Aki!" Aki turned around and saw Leo and Luna running towards her. Not far behind them, Carly was trying her best to catch up to the twins as she finally manages to keep up with them. "Aki, we were waiting for you at Duel Academy," Luna said. Leo looks where Aki was looking at and sees a long line, "What's going on down there?"

Carly noticed the long line below her and saw the ice-cream shop. "Didn't you know that this the new ice-cream shop that just opened?" Carly asked Leo. The young boy nodded his head in disagreement, "I've heard that they sell the best ice-cream."

"Really?" Leo asked. Carly nodded excitedly. "Can we go and get some, please?"

"Sure why not. It will be my treat." Leo and Luna were off to get their ice-cream. Carly was about to join them to get in line when she sees Aki standing there. "Don't you want ice-cream Aki?"

Aki really did want to get ice-cream but she was hesitant. She nodded her head and turned around when Leo calls her back, "Come on Aki, I know that you want to," he tried to convince her. "Don't you want chocolate ice-cream?" he asked her.

That did the trick as she once more turned around and smiled at her uncle. "Okay, I'm coming," she laughed and raced with Leo to see who get in line first.

Carly watched them race and smiled. Once they were a few feet away from her, the smile on her face faded as she sighed in sadness.

What will she do without them?

* * *

><p><em>Poppo Time<em>

In Poppo Time, Yusei is working on his duel runner alone. It was quiet and peaceful without his two best friends bickering every other day. Yusei was just glad that there was no interruption from them. Jack was across the street drinking his coffee as Crow comes into the garage along with Akiza. "Hey Yusei, look who's here to visit you," he shouted. Crow pushed his duel runner inside the garage.

Yusei looked up and saw Akiza standing there with a smile spreading on her face, "Akiza," he let go of his tools and embraced her in a hug. She melted into his arms and kissed him on his cheek. He let her go and notices that Akiza isn't looking too happy. In fact, she looked sad. "What's wrong?" he rubbed her temples.

Akiza wasn't sure if she should tell Yusei about Carly's situation but she needed an advice. "Yusei," she started, "Carly just got accepted as a journalist."

"That's great!" he saw that Akiza's expression didn't change. Why was she sad about her friend's acceptance to a new job? "Why are you upset? You should be happy that she's finally getting her dream job."

"I know that Yusei but that's why I'm not sad. Carly got a new job as a journalist and she's being asked to work in America. Do you know what that means?" She held onto his hands. Yusei nodded. "That means that she will no longer be here. She's going away."

Now Yusei understood. If Carly was going away, how will she deal with her relationship with Jack? How would Jack react if he found out that Carly was leaving the city for good? He just could not imagine how Jack will react to this news if they told him without considering the consequences. "When is she leaving? Does Jack know about it?"

"She's leaving next week and no, Jack doesn't know about it," Crow joined in the conversation. Yusei glanced at Crow as he further explained the situation, "Carly told me yesterday about her new job. She seems so happy that she's finally going to become a journalist but at the same time, she sounded depressed. Haven't you notice how Carly hasn't come over to Poppo Time in a few days?"

It was true what Crow said. In the past couple of days, Carly has not come by to Poppo Time to see Jack or anyone else in particular. Whenever she bumped into Crow, Akiza or the twins, she always told them that she was busy getting some scoop for her article. Carly always told them that she will come by to Poppo Time when she was done and spend some time with them but she never came.

"Jack has been visiting Carly but she has told him that she was busy writing an article. Yusei," Akiza massaged his hands, "Jack doesn't know that Carly is leaving New Domino City and pursue her dreams."

"Who is leaving?"

Akiza felt her body tingle with fear. She wanted to retract to what she said but there was no turning back. She was afraid that he would hear the news but, there in the doorway, Jack stood there. Jack has managed to hear that someone was leaving but who was it? Yusei, Akiza and Crow turned their heads towards the entrance of the garage and saw him standing there. "I'll ask again, who is leaving New Domino City?"

Akiza looked at Yusei with pleading eyes to not tell him who is leaving. Jack saw Yusei whispering to Akiza about something as she disagreed to whatever he just said. Yusei tried to convince her that Jack needed to know that Carly is leaving but she refused to let him tell Jack the truth. In a low voice she whispered at Yusei, "No, Yusei please don't tell him the news just yet. He needs to hear it from her. Please," she pleaded in distress.

"Carly."

Yusei and Akiza glanced at Crow. Akiza could not believe that he just told him the truth. Crow, on the other hand, did not mind telling Jack the truth even if it caused him to get punched in the face. Jack stood there with a shocked expression. Was this a cruel joke that he made up? If it was, then Crow was looking for trouble.

"What?" he asked. Jack looked at his three friends and noticed Akiza's expression change back into sadness. "You're joking right?" No response was heard. All three of his friends looked away from his cold glance that he was giving. "Carly is leaving New Domino City?"

"I'm afraid so," Yusei replied. "She's got herself a new job."

Jack felt like his whole world breaking apart. He now knew why Carly hasn't been coming and visiting him here in Poppo Time or why she hasn't allowed him in her apartment. The idea of Carly leaving broke his heart. He thought that there wasn't any secret between them. They shared the most intimate part of their lives and now Carly was leaving the city. Jack felt heartbroken, sad and most of all upset. Why didn't Carly tell him about her new job? With that in his mind, he left out of Poppo Time garage and slammed the door with force.

Yusei, Akiza and Crow watched Jack leaving as they cringed in fear when Jack slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Aki, Carly, Leo and Luna were at the park enjoying their ice-cream. Carly heard the conversation that was going on between the twins and Aki while she was thinking about her predicament. How was she going to tell Jack about her new job?<p>

"During lunch, many girls asked me where I got my hair band because they said that they really like it." Aki told the twins, "I told them that Yusei made me this hair band because I asked him to and now they all want the same hair band as mine." Aki's hair band was black with a sliver star that was placed on her left side of her head. Somehow, Yusei managed to fit so many wires that were light into the star.

Luna noticed that Carly wasn't talking that much. "Is everything alright, Carly?" she asked.

Carly looked up and saw Luna staring at her. She smiled at her and licked her ice-cream, "I'm doing fine. Swell." Carly continued to lick her vanilla flavor ice-cream while she tried to convince the thirteen year old girl.

Luna didn't seem too convinced. Something was up with the reporter girl. She could see it through her eyes and facial expressions but she decided to not push forward.

It was getting late, as the twins bid their farewell to Carly. They were off to the Tops. Aki was left with Carly, "Thanks for the ice-cream," she smiled.

"You're welcome Aki. I'm glad that you accepted my invitation." She smiled back at Aki. "It's getting late. Do you want me to take you to Poppo Time?" Aki nodded in delighted. Carly sighed and took the young girl to Poppo Time. She just hoped that she won't bump into Jack.

* * *

><p>In Café la Geen, Jack is drinking his fifth cup of coffee while Mina is sitting in front of him talking about her investigation on Aki with Trudge and Kaz. Jack contacted Mina the following week, after Aki's arrival, and asked for her help to see if they could find out who are Aki's parents. So far, Mina did a lot of investigations on Aki but she has found nothing.<p>

From afar, Stephanie watches Jack and Mina sitting together without Carly. One of her eyebrow arched up wondering where Carly could be. _'Maybe they broke up,'_ she assumed and continued to watch.

"According to my investigation, there is no information on whose Aki's parents are. I can't seem to find her birth certificate within our records. I believe that—" Mina didn't finish speaking as she yelped in surprise. Jack slammed his hands on the table causing the tableware to move and wobble. It also caused a little bit of his coffee to spill on the white table. Mina stared at him with a bewilderment expression. "Jack! What's wrong?"

Jack was still upset that Carly hasn't told him about her new job. He trusted in her in everything and now because of this situation, Jack felt betrayed. Jack wanted to feel happy for her but because of this; he could not think any good reason. No matter how much coffee he has drunk, he felt his heart broken. "Why Carly?" he began to mutter. "I trusted you."

Mina was startled by his sudden action while she heard him muttering things about Carly. _'Jack.'_ She saw him his hand tightening as his knuckles turned white. He loosens his grip and continued to drink his coffee. Mina stared at Jack for a moment trying to figure out why he's so upset.

Jack felt Mina staring at him and he gave her a questioning look, almost as if he was saying, 'What do have something on my face?' She looked down and continued with her investigation on Aki.

* * *

><p><em>Arcadia Movement<em>

Ever since Kitty has failed to bring Aki to Sayer, Devack had to convince Sayer that he wasn't going to fail this time in capturing the young girl. When Kitty came back to the old Arcadia building empty-handed, Sayer severally punished her with his psychic powers. He needed to take out his anger that he has been holding for the past two years. Just thinking about Akiza is moving on with her life with Yusei doesn't seem fitting for him. He hated the idea that Akiza choose Yusei over him.

He _dreaded_ the idea of Akiza being with Yusei.

For several days she screamed, begged and pleaded to Sayer to forgive her for her mistake but he did not comply with her wishes. After her punishment was over, Sayer dragged her out from a private room and shoved her with the rest of the ladies. Birdie, Prettie and Avery were shocked to see their fellow friend and sister being punished.

"Let this be a warning to you three ladies," Sayer looked at Prettie, Avery and Birdie with anger. With that, he left an injured Kitty and the rest of the ladies shuddering in fear. The three ladies did nothing to stop Sayer's attack from Kitty.

Once in a while, Avery would try to get near Sayer and talk to him but she was always held back by Prettie. Now that Kitty's punishment was over and Sayer was gone out of sight, Avery and everyone else approached her and saw all the cut marks and the black and purple bruises on her ivory skin. "Kitty," Avery sobbed quietly.

Meanwhile, Devack was investigating for the last two weeks on where to find Aki but he has found nothing at all. Until recently, he heard that the new ice-cream parlor has been opened and has brought a lot of costumers. This made him happy and he knew who to assign to. "Birdie," he called out.

Birdie stopped staring at Kitty as soon as she heard her name being called out. She left her other two friends to tend Kitty. She entered the control room, "You called," she inquired.

Devack turned around and saw her standing at the door, "I did. I have a mission for you to complete. See this," he signaled towards the screen that was in front of him. Birdie saw an image of the ice-cream parlor that was in the main district of New Domino City. She nodded. "Our next target is this ice-cream parlor shop. I want you to take over the ice-cream parlor and at the same time capture Aki. Don't come back empty-handed or else you'll end like your companion did." He sneered at her.

Birdie maintained clam composure. She knew what Devack was doing to her and she wasn't going to fall into his game. "Yes sir," she silently hissed at him. Luckily for her, Devack didn't managed to have heard her menacing tone or her double-meaning message since he was busy looking at the screen and left out of the control room.

This time, Aki will be capture and given to Sayer no matter what. She was not going to suffer the same way as Kitty.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Carly is rushing her way out of the busy office and towards elevator before it closes. Once she reaches towards the elevator, she groans in disappointment as the doors to the elevator closed, filled with people. Even if she did manage to get in, she wouldn't fit inside. Now she had to wait another extra five minutes before the next one could come.<p>

Outside of the office building where Carly is working, Aki is standing at the main entrance waiting for the reporter girl to come out.

After Carly dropped off Aki to Poppo Time last night, she bumped into Jack. The weirdest and awkward feeling started to surround them as Aki ran inside and greeted her parents and Crow. Jack stood in front of Carly and stared at her. Carly did not want to see or bump into him but she couldn't avoid him. She didn't want to see his cold and violet eyes staring at her hard with anger and disappointment. She quietly greeted him and looked to her side and greeted everyone else with her usual cheerful and bubbly tone.

Jack had to pretend to not have heard about Carly's sudden departure to America but that did not stop him from staring at her. "Carly," he spoke out with force. She looked at him with intimidation. "Listen I want to talk to you about something…" but he couldn't come up with words to explain how hurt and disappointed his was. He saw her face turning slightly pinkish as she tried to look somewhere else. "Carly, I,"

The bittersweet moment was ruined when Aki came back out and thanked Carly for bring her to Poppo Time and smiled at her. Jack had to bite back all those curse words that he wish he could say but he remain quiet for the meantime. Carly bid everyone farewell and left in a flash hoping to not be in Jack's presence or hear to what he had to say to her. As Carly ran away from Jack, she could help it but to let her tears out. It hurts her to see Jack before she leaves New Domino City. She even feels worse for not telling Jack about her new job.

Back into the present day, Carly comes out of the building and sees someone familiar. She squint her eyes and notices that Aki is there. "Aki," she calls out. Carly walks up to where she's standing. Sure enough it was definitely Aki. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Akiza's or the twins' apartment?" she asked curiously.

"I came here to see you," she simply replied with a smile on her face. "That's if you don't mind."

Carly shook her head no.

"Then I have one question to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Is it true that you're leaving New Domino City to pursue your job?"

This took Carly by surprise as her messenger bag slid off her shoulder and fell on the concrete ground with a thud. "W-what? Where did you hear that?" she begins to panic. Quickly, Carly picked up her bag and hung over her shoulder.

"I overheard Jack and Crow last night discussing about you and about your new job and how you're leaving the city." Aki calmly stated. Before she went home with Akiza, Aki managed to hear Jack and Crow arguing about Carly's decision to leave the city and pursue her dream. "Is it true?"

A moment of silence hung over them while Carly didn't say anything. "Are you going to live in America?"

Carly's silence confirmed Aki's question.

So Jack already knows about her new job. She did tell Akiza to keep it a secret but it seems that she couldn't keep it to herself. Carly didn't want to blame her friend for spilling the beans but somehow after telling Akiza about her new job and how she was going to explain to Jack about her departure, she told Akiza that she did not want Jack to know about this. Akiza tried to convince the reporter girl to tell Jack before he could find out by someone else. She argued that she didn't want Jack to know about it because she feared that she'll never see him again.

And now that Jack knows, she felt even worse.

Aki noticed Carly's facial expression change. She felt bad for her. Seeing her aunt sad made her feel guilty for letting her know that Jack knows about her job in America. What would happen to Jake and Violet if they found out that their parents were not together anymore? Would they even exist? "Carly," she spoke up. Carly looked down at the young girl, "Do you mind if I spend the night with you and keep you company?"

"I don't know," Carly blinked. "Did you tell Akiza or the twins know that you're planning to coming with me?"

"I did and they said that it was fine. So can I come over to your apartment?" she asked. Aki hoped for a yes for an answer.

Carly smiled for the first time and grabbed Aki's hand. "Sure, I don't mind. Do you want to buy something to eat or do you want to buy some snacks?" she asked while she smiled but deep down she was depressed. She wanted to scream and cry. She wanted to vent out her sorrowful feelings to someone, anyone who would be willing to listen to her.

Instead, she smiled.

"Maybe some pizza," Aki suggested. Her stomach begins to growl as a small taint of red appeared on her cheeks. "I guess I haven't eaten any dinner." She sheepishly said.

They laughed.

Both girls bought pizza and ate together. Once they arrived to Carly's apartment, Aki spend her first hour reading a book while Carly was frivolously typing on her computer. On her desk, Carly had some books and notes spread out on the table as she looked back and forth between her computer and her notes. Aki was done reading her book and she began to color a coloring book that Carly had bought for her.

Carly stops typing on the computer as she begins to reminisce about last night's encounter with Jack. It was very hard for her to look at him in the eyes while she was trying to figure out what to tell Jack. It wasn't like her to keep any secrets. She tried her best to stay away from him or even visit him at Poppo Time but deep down, Carly was dying to see him; to be with him and spend her time with him.

She felt that she wasn't ready to tell Jack that she is going to leave but her secret was out. Jack now knows and there was nothing that she could do. What was Jack going to tell her yesterday? Carly took off her glasses as a tear slipped out at the corner of her eyes.

Aki noticed that the sound of clicks and clacks of the computer keyboard were not heard. She looked up and saw Carly staring into nothingness. Carly's glasses were off and for the first time, Aki finally gets to see her aunt without her glasses. Aki had to admit that her aunt had the prettiest eye color. She set her crayons down and sat next to the reporter girl. "What's wrong Carly?"

Carly realized that she is not alone and notices that her face is wet with tears. She quickly wipes her tears away with the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt and puts her glasses back on. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep hiding what she is feeling and so, she decides to tell Aki what is wrong with her. "I'm just sad that Jack already knows that I'm leaving. I was planning to tell him but I didn't know what to say. I mean I did want to tell him but what about _us_?"

"It would have been better if you told him the truth from the beginning instead of waiting until the last minute." Aki said. "Carly, I have another question. How did you become a journalist and how did you meet Jack Atlas?"

Aki already knows how Carly became a journalist and how she met Jack but she wanted to hear it again but now in a different perspective. She already heard it from Future Carly and now she wanted to hear it from Carly from the past.

The reporter girl stared at Aki and sighed. She decided to tell her everything. "I came into New Domino three years ago looking for a job as journalist since I'm not from this city. I came from the country side hoping to become someone important. When I first came here, I visited many offices asking for a job position but they all turned my down. I was about to give up when finally, an opportunity opened up. I began to work for Mr. Pitts, as an errand girl, and I started to work my way up. One day, I was moving some things around in my apartment when I found my old camera and I decided to show my boss that I wanted to do more than being an errand girl."

Aki stared at Carly with amazement. Carly continued, "I showed my boss that I can be a reporter. I showed him my photographs that I took as a child and he was impressed. So, he promoted me to be the photographer and a blogger. My first task was to write an article about Jack and where he had come from. It was hard to write an article about him since he was surrounded by Sector Security and it was impossible to have an interview with him. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack that soon I became a fan of his," she looked at her Jack Atlas teddy bear that was sitting on the couch, "After the Fortune Cup, I was lucky to meet Jack for the first time in the hospital after he lost his duel with Yusei."

Carly remembered the first time when she infiltrated into the hospital dressed as a nurse just to see and meet Jack. "I helped him escape from the hospital since he was dreading to leave but then Trudge got in our way and duel him. Jack asked me to help him duel, in which I complied. After he won his duel, I took Jack to my apartment while he had to recover him his injury. He was a bit obnoxious to have him around since he took and use everything that I had without asking for permission or at least saying thank you."

"He was so depressed that he wasn't talking to me. I took him out for a while but his attitude was sour. I remember when Jack kept looking at the tower that was on the other side of the city. I realized that he was looking at the Satellite area. It wasn't until I knocked some sense into him. I told him that he could start over again. I told him that he doesn't need to be a King to everyone and that he can do whatever he can and regain his title as King. It was thanks to me that Jack changed." Carly changed the topic of the conversation, "I'm going to be the best journalist. I'm glad that I'm getting this great job."

"But isn't your new job in America?"

Carly's smile faded. Aki was right. Her new job was on the other side of the world.

"Won't you miss all your friends and family?" Aki asked.

Carly nodded. She knew this was going to be hard. She was going to leave everyone and everything behind and start a new life. She was no longer going to be in New Domino City. Will Jack forget her once she is gone?

* * *

><p>In the Izinski residence, Akiza is already sleeping. She had a hard time falling asleep since, she always sleeps with Aki, but since the young girl had asked her if she could spend her time with Carly, Akiza allowed her to go. She felt empty and hallow. She did not know why she was feeling this way but every time that she was with Aki, she felt more safe and comfortable. Akiza did not feel the same feeling when Aki slept over at the twins in the Tops. She knew that she could trust in them. She felt maternal towards Aki. Akiza started to twist and turn as her facial expression showed that she was having a nightmare.<p>

In Akiza's dream, she is walking around in an infinite space. Everywhere she walked, she was surrounded by white fog. Once in a while, she heard someone, like a child, crying in distress but Akiza couldn't find this person. Akiza continued to walk around until two figures appeared before her. The first one was Carly. This made Akiza smile. _"Carly, thank goodness that I'm not alone."_ Akiza then remembered that Carly was leaving in a week. _"Carly, please stay. Don't leave Jack."_

"_This is my one chance to achieve my dream as a journalist."_ Carly replied with a small smile.

"_Are you going to tell Jack about your new job?"_

Carly's smile faded. _"What does it matter? He already knows that I'm going to America."_

"_But he should hear this from you not from us."_ Akiza brushed her bangs behind her ears. _"You should have told Jack as soon as you got the job. Carly, think about it; if you don't tell Jack about your new job, what do you think he's going to say?"_

Carly stared at the psychic duelist, _"I don't care what he has to say. Akiza, I'm going to leave and pursue my dream as a journalist. I'm not going to put my dreams on hold for Jack. Jack once told me that one day he'll get back his title as King but I won't stop him from pursing his dream. He is not going to put his dream on hold because of me."_ Carly raised her voice, _"I just know that one of these days Jack will leave me and follow his dream."_

"_That's not true!"_ Akiza also raised her voice, _"Think about all the good and bad times you and Jack had to face. What is going to happen with your relationship with Jack? What about all your friends that you made?"_ Akiza lowered her head,_ "I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'm sorry Akiza but no matter what you say or do won't make me change my mind. As for my relationship with Jack, well he can find someone else who can love him like Mina. I'm sorry Akiza, but once I arrive to America, I'm sure that I'll make some new friends but I won't forget about you or Jack."_

Carly faded into nothingness before her very eye. The second figure approached the psychic duelist as she gasped in surprise. _"Yusei,"_ she whispered in awe. Akiza wanted to hug him but the way that he was staring at her make her recoil in fear. He wasn't looking at her with the same caring and loving eyes as he normally does. Yusei was staring at her with the same kind of look when he is dueling.

"_Yusei!"_ Akiza called out with excitement. She begins to run towards him when he gives her the cold stare.

"_Don't come any closer,"_ he warned her. The way he just spoke to her made Akiza's heart twist in pain. Akiza took one more step. _"I said don't come any closer!"_

"_Yusei, what's wrong? Why are you speaking to me like that?"_ Akiza stared at her boyfriend.

"_What's wrong you ask?"_ Yusei begins to chuckle. _"I think you don't know your place Akiza. I don't want you near me anymore."_

"_But why?"_ Akiza felt tears stinging in her eyes. She was not going to cry. _'No, not now please!'_

"_Do I have to spell it out to you?"_ Yusei sighed. _"What I'm trying to say is that I don't love you anymore. We can't be together."_

Akiza felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces. _"No,"_ she whispered, _"I don't want to believe it!"_ A tear slipped down her cheeks. _"I refuse to believe in what you're saying. This isn't happening."_ Akiza squeezed her eyes shut as the tears continued to slip on her beautiful face.

"_I don't love you. We can never be together,"_ he repeated. _"It's over!"_

She covered her ears. She refused to hear what she dreads to hear. _'No, this isn't real,'_ she mentally cried.

Akiza opened her eyes and saw Yusei and Carly leaving her behind. _"Farewell Akiza,"_ they said together.

"_Wait, don't go. Where are you going?"_ She started to run as she tries to catch with them.

"_Far away,"_ Carly responded.

"_Far away from you,"_ Yusei said.

'_No!'_ Every step that she took, it seemed that she was going in slow motion as Yusei and Carly started to part their way. _"Wait! Don't leave me!" _Akiza shouted in despair. _"Carly! Yusei!"_ Akiza continued to shout but the more she shouted, the further they walked away from her. _"YUSEI!"_

"Yusei, don't leave me." Akiza muttered in her sleep as a tear slipped out. She continued to twist and turn in her bed as the nightmare continued on.

* * *

><p>Birdie arrived to the ice-cream parlor shop as she watched with malice. She knew what to do: she activated her duel disk and drew out her ace monster. "Come on out Snowdust Dragon!" She concentrated for a moment as the duel monster began to materialize. Snowdust Dragon is a level eight, water attribute monster with 2800 attack points and 1800 defense point. It was a blue and ice-color dragon. Snowdust Dragon lowered its head as Bride patted it on its head. A smile pried on her lips as she called out, "Go Snowdust Dragon, freeze this place up!"<p>

Snowdust Dragon let out a roar and covered the ice-cream parlor into ice. The ice-cream store was covered with solid ice as it gleamed in the moonlight. "Good job Snowdust. I'll take it from here." The materialized monster started to disappear. Now the next step she had to do was to infect all the citizens of New Domino City with a virus that Sayer had made. Birdie took out the small bottle and observed with caution. "Don't worry Kitty, I'll get Aki."

She walked into the frozen shop and saw all the ice-cream that the store has. Birdie opened the bottle and poured a small amount of drop into each and every ice-cream flavor.

* * *

><p>The following day, Akiza was waiting for Carly and Aki in the park. Akiza did not have a good night sleep since her nightmare kept her up all night long. After she woke up, she could still hear Yusei's harsh words echoing in her mind. Never in her life would she expect to feel fear and loneliness. The first thing she did when morning arrived was to visit Yusei.<p>

When she arrived to Poppo Time, she ran into his arms, crying, and hugged him. Yusei had asked her what was wrong and she told him about her nightmare. He listened to her as she continued with her story. Once she was done, Yusei reassured her that he will never abandon her. He hugged her and whispered to her that he will never leave by her side. After that talk, Akiza felt much better.

Yusei did not. Akiza was here and telling him about her nightmare and he did not dare to tell her about the vision that he saw two weeks ago. He felt bad for not telling her about his vision.

Now she was here in the park, waiting to Carly and Aki to arrive. Akiza wanted to do something for Carly. She didn't want her friend to leave without a proper farewell. Akiza came up with one good idea and she was so happy to tell Carly what she wanted to do. Aki was running her way towards Akiza that she didn't notice that she had come until she jumped onto her.

"Hey Akiza!" Aki hugged her mother, "Did you miss me?"

Akiza hugged the young girl, "I did. How was your night with Carly? Did you have fun with her?" Aki nodded eagerly. "That's great. Go on and play for a while I need to talk to Carly for a moment." Aki didn't complain and left happily.

Carly stared at her psychic friend, "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Akiza fiddled her thumbs, "Carly, I want to throw you a farewell party before you leave New Domino City."

"A party for me?" Carly asked. "Akiza, this is so sudden but I'm afraid that I can't accept this." Akiza opened her mouth to protest but was silence by her, "I'm sorry Akiza but I don't want a party because I don't want to feel bad. Plus, I don't want you to waste your money on this party."

"But Carly," Akiza complained, "I really do. I really want to throw you a farewell party and we have spent some time together before you leave. There's no way we are not going to let you leave without a party. I'll even invite Misty and Kalin to come."

"I don't want you to throw me a farewell party!" Carly raised her voice at Akiza. She saw the psychic duelist wince in fear. Carly lowered her voice, "If you do, Jack's going to be there. I heard that he already knows that I'm leaving and right now I don't want to see him. Please understand me Akiza; I don't want to feel miserable when I'm leaving New Domino. It's going to be hard for me to say goodbye to all of you when I leaving this city."

Akiza was going to protest once more but then she stayed quiet. She didn't want her friend to leave with guilt. "Okay Carly. I understand. I won't throw you a party but will you at least let me come to the airport and say goodbye to you."

"Akiza, you're going to make me feel even worse if you come by. It is best if you don't. It will be better so I won't have to suffer." Carly turned her back and walked away.

Hiding behind the trees, Aki listened in their conversation. She felt bad for her aunt. She heard Akiza calling her to come so they can go back to Poppo Time to see the rest of Team 5D's.

~w~w~w~

Moments later, Akiza and Aki arrived to Poppo Time garage and she told Yusei, Crow, Leo and Luna about her plan. Before that, Yusei informed to the twins about Carly's sudden departure to America. They felt sad that their friend was leaving. Luna now understood why Carly was acting strangely the other day. Thankfully for them, Jack wasn't around to hear the story once more. Leo and Luna liked Akiza's plan but when she told them that Carly did not want a farewell party, they were disappointed.

"What are we going to do? Carly can't leave without us telling her goodbye?" Crow protested.

Leo had an idea, "Hey, what if we all take Carly to the airport together and wish her well on trip, instead of a party?" Leo suggested. Everyone began to think.

"I already asked her if I could take her but she turn down that idea," Akiza said.

"She doesn't need to know that we will take her to the airport. We'll surprise her by showing up," Luna aided. Leo smiled at his sister's idea. Everyone began to nod in agreement. "And if she decides to back out, we'll make her get on the plane."

"Then it is settled. We'll wish Carly good luck before she can aboard on the plane," Crow stood up in happiness.

"Shouldn't we invite Jack to come along?" Leo questioned.

Yusei crossed his arms, "I don't think we should. After he found out that Carly is leaving, he's too upset to see or talk her."

* * *

><p>The ice-cream parlor is still attracting more consumers as the line grew bigger by each second. Birdie was busy selling ice-cream as she watched the consumers take a lick of the ice-cream in which she infected with a virus. One by one, some of the consumers felt their stomach uneasy. A teen boy dropped on the ground as the ice-cream that he had in his hands fell on the ground. The girl that he was dating knelt down next to him.<p>

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" she pulled her dated close to her. He did not respond as she started to see that his face was turning pale, "Ken, what's wrong. Please tell me."

"Cho, my stomach hurts. I feel like throwing up," the one called Ken replied weak to Cho.

Someone started to scream as the teen girl named Cho turned around. When she turned around, she was surprised to see other people falling on the ground. Many of them were teenagers and adults. Others among them were children as they began to cry. They held onto their stomachs, groaning and moaning in pain. "What's going on?"

Moments later, a bunch of ambulances arrived to take the people that were infected by the ice-cream. Officer Testu Trudge was busy interrogating Cho as she explained what happened. He had interrogated other victims and they all told him the same thing as Cho. Trudge was stump. Why was everyone saying that their stomach hurt? Did the ice-cream have something that could have caused the citizens of New Domino City to make them feel sick? Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Trudge had a hunch that the new ice-cream parlor had something to do with this epidemic crisis. He decided to go and check it out. The ice-cream store was still open, selling its best ice-cream. He was trying to find a way to get in, without the employees knowing that he is going in, and find out what was going on. Trudge saw that the back door of the store was wide open as he went in. Once he was inside, saw nothing.

"This is strange," he rubbed his temple, "Where is the manager of the store?" he wondered out loud. The tall officer walked into the store to see if he could find some evidence but only to be startled by the sound of a closing door. He stops in his tracks and hides behind a big box.

"Who's there?"

Trudge was shivering. It was definitely cold in here. It felt like he was inside of a giant refrigerator. He didn't want to be exposed just yet. He needed to know what is going on. He heard someone call out again, "I demand to know who's there!" Trudge remained quiet for the meantime as he hoped that he wouldn't get caught. He clucked his tongue in disappointment.

Birdie was standing in front of the door as she tapped her foot impatiently. "This is the last time. Show yourself or I'll attack you!" She activated her duel disk.

Trudge had no other option but to come out. He came out of his hiding spot. "Calm down Miss. I'm just an officer. My name is Testu Trudge," he held his hand up as he walked towards Birdie. "I just want to talk to the manager of this ice-cream store about this strange case. Are you the manager?"

She stared at him for a moment from head to toe. Birdie was not sure what to do but she had this vibe that he was bad news. "What if I am?"

"Like I said, I want to talk to the manager about the ice-cream. You see, many people have bought an ice-cream and they claim that their stomach hurts when they ate one. I'm just here to investigate."

"I'm sorry officer but I can't let you do that," Birdie drew a card from her deck.

"Why not?" Trudge asked while he lowered his hands. He was trying to get his radio when suddenly, he hears Birdie shout. "Stop!"

"Go Snowdust Dragon, freeze him!" Her dragon blew air cold at Trudge as he covered himself. Birdie smiled at her amazing job. Trudge was frozen into a human popsicle. "Now I need to capture Aki." A malicious smile formed on her lips.

This time, Aki was going to pay dearly.

* * *

><p><em>Poppo Time<em>

The doors to Poppo Time opened up as Mina came in running. "Jack, Yusei, have you seen Trudge?" Both young men looked at her as she came into a halt. She was catching her breath. "I tried to call him but he hasn't called back. I'm really worried about him."

Jack and Yusei looked at each other and nodded their heads. "I'm sorry Mina but I haven't seen him," Jack answered, "except, earlier ago, I heard him say that he was going to investigate that new ice-cream parlor."

"I already know that but he hasn't called back. Jack," she looked away, "I'm worried about him. He hasn't come back to report."

"Then we should look for him," Yusei called out. "I'll call everyone to help us out." He referred to Akiza, Crow, and the twins. Mina nodded Yusei a thanks as they were out to search for Trudge. They did not know the real danger that was going on.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon, Aki asked Akiza permission if she could visit Carly again for a while. Akiza let her go but she told her that she should be back before seven. When Aki arrived to Carly's apartment, she was surprised to see the apartment a mess. Boxes filled up her apartment while Carly was packing her clothes in a luggage. "Why are you packing up, Carly? Isn't your trip to America next week?"<p>

Carly turned around and she was surprise to see Aki standing by her door. "Aki, when did you arrive?" She continued to pack her clothes. "Never mind, I'm packing up because I want to have a head start before the due date and I don't want to pack my things at the last minute."

Aki knew that she was lying. "Is that so?" she sat next to the reporter girl, "Then tell me something: did you lie to everyone about your departure date?"

Carly didn't say anything and continued what she is doing.

"So you did lie to everyone about you departure."

Carly was surprised. She dropped one of her clothes into the luggage, "How did you know?" Aki raised her eyebrow, "Am I that easy to read?"

Aki had to giggle. "Well it is obvious. Carly, should have told everyone the truth. Everyone is sad that you're leaving, even me."

"Don't feel sad, Aki." Carly ruffled her hair. Somehow, she felt that Aki's hairstyle was exactly the same as Akiza but she guessed it was just some kind of fad that everyone was trying out. "Once I arrive to America, I'll email everyone every single day." Carly wrapped her arms around the young girl. "You know Aki; you're really smart for an eight-year old."

"So I have been told." Aki smiled at her surrogated aunt.

Carly returned the smile but deep down she was feel sad.

* * *

><p>Leo and Luna have been informed about Trudge's sudden disappearance from Akiza. They were now standing outside of the ice-cream parlor store waiting for something or someone to come out. Minutes passed by and they saw nothing until Leo had a suggestion. "Why don't we get a closer look at the store? We're not doing any progress standing out here."<p>

"Agreed." Leo and Luna were trying to find an entrance to the store when they see that the back door of the store is wide open. "Shall we go in?" Leo nodded and they both walked into the store. "Isn't this strange, there's absolutely nothing in this store." Luna observed.

Leo began to shiver. It was definitely cold. He rubbed his arms to keep himself warm while he looked around when he sees something shining, "Luna, over here!" he called out to his sister.

"What is it, Leo?" Luna approached her twin brother as he was pointed at something. "What's that?"

Leo got a closer look as he gasped, "It can't be," he walked backwards and tripped falling on his butt, "Luna, look it's…"

"Trudge," she finished for Leo. The twins found Trudge frozen in solid ice. He wasn't the only one frozen into human popsicle. There were other people frozen just like him. The twins heard the door slam shut.

"Who's there?" The sound of Birdie's footstep was heard. Leo and Luna quickly started to look for a place to hide when they hear the sound of a duel disk activating.

"What are we going to do?" Leo whispered to his sister. Luna looked distraught. "Luna."

"I'm thinking," she retorted back. "We can't call for help and we seriously need some help." She began to ponder, "I guess we're going to have to take on this person."

"Are you insane Luna? We can't do that!"

"Of course we can!" Luna rolled up her sleeves revealing her Signer mark, the front Claw of the Crimson Dragon. "We have the mark of the Crimson Dragon to help us warn the others."

Leo looked at his right arm which had his Signer mark, the Heart of the Crimson Dragon. "You're right. Let's do this." Both twins got out together and they were ready to face this person.

Birdie sees the twins coming out as they activated their duel disk. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't the two of the six Signers." Both twins were confused. How did she know that they were Signers? She saw that they were confused. "Are you surprised that I know you're a Signer? Don't worry," she slapped a card on her duel disk, "I'll make you forget me. Come on out Ice Master!"

Leo and Luna both took one step back as Birdie summoned out her monster as she declared an attack. They both dodged the attack as they were now separated. "Now what?" Leo shouted out to his sister. His question was answered when he felt his arm burning. Across from him, Luna's mark also started to shine.

* * *

><p>In Poppo Time, Yusei, Crow, Akiza and Jack were discussing about their results. Neither of them has found Trudge. Mina and Kaz were also there but they still could not find Trudge anywhere. They were still waiting for Leo and Luna to come back but they haven't shown up for a while. Earlier ago, Akiza went shopping and brought a present for Carly as she had the present wrapped up. She just hopped that Carly would not get mad her for buying a present, even if she did not ask her to get her anything.<p>

Aki came in as she greeted everyone. She could see that they were all distressed. "What's wrong?"

"We're still waiting for Leo and Luna," Yusei said. "Where have you been?"

"I just came back from Carly's apartment."

"Is she still home?" Akiza asked. Aki nodded. "Great, I'll go to her place." She picked up the present, "I have to give her something," she referred to the present.

"I just remembered something," Aki placed her hand on her chin. Should she tell them that Carly was leaving, especially since Jack was there? She told them, "Carly is leaving tonight," Aki addressed to everyone.

"But I thought that her departure isn't until next week," Crow said.

"Apparently not. She's leaving tonight."

Everyone looked at Jack. Mina now knew what was wrong with him and Kaz looked at him with confusion. He had no idea what was going on between Jack and Carly. Jack stared at them like the news had not affected him at all. So Carly was leaving tonight? He was not sure if he should feel happy or upset but he did not seem to care. Jack felt his arm burning as everyone else grasped their arms. Their marks began to glow. They knew who was in trouble, "Leo, Luna," he muttered under his breath. He grabbed his helmet, mounted on his duel runner, and he was off to save the twins.

"Jack, wait!" Yusei called out but Jack was already gone. He looked back at his remaining friends. "We should save the twins first but what about Carly? Who is going to go to the airport?"

"I shall go to the airport," Akiza was ready to leave when she felt the present being snatched away from her grasp. "Crow what are you d—"

"You and Yusei should catch up to Jack while I go and try to stop Carly from leaving." Crow puts on his helmet, "Those two are as stubborn as mules. I can't believe this situation has gone too far. I will stop Carly from leaving and bring her back to Jack. I know that Jack is hurt but ignoring it won't make him feel better." He puts Akiza's present in the back of his bag. Before he could start his engine, he felt someone pulling his shirt. Crow looked down at Aki, "What is it?"

"Can I join you? Please, I want to help." Crow nodded while Yusei threw him an extra helmet for Aki. Both Crow and Aki were gone in a flash as they were on their way to the airport.

"Shall we go?" Yusei asked Akiza. She nodded as they got ready to leave and save the twins from whatever danger that they were in. "Just hold on Leo and Luna," his arms burned more brightly meaning that the twins were in real danger. Mina and Kaz decided to follow them.

* * *

><p>Back in the ice-cream parlor, Leo and Luna were defenseless. Every time they tried to make a move, Birdie attacked them without giving them time to do something. They were tired of running and hiding from her. "Luna, this isn't working. We need to attack," he drew two cards from his deck and summon out his monster. "Help us out, Morphtronic Magnen," Leo slapped his two cards on his duel disk. He put them in defense mode.<p>

Birdie began to laugh, "What can those two magnets do with my dragon? Attract it," she burst into laughter. "Pathetic," she muttered. "Go Ice Master and attack them with full force!" she shouted.

Her icy spellcaster lifted its wand and blew a might wind towards Leo and Luna but Leo's Morphtronic Magnen took the hit and repelled her attack all over the shop. They heard her growl. Far away from them, Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Mina and Kaz were on their way to save the twins while Crow and Aki were on their way to stop Carly from leaving.

…that is if they can catch her.

~w~w~w~

In New Domino Airport, Carly parked her car in the parking lot. She came out of her car and grabbed a cart and placed all of her luggage and box on top of the cart. She pushed her cart into the airport and took out her documentation and proceeded into the airport. She turned around hoping that someone would come and stop her from leaving. She wished Jack was here and convinced her to stay and beg her to not leave him but she threw away that idea.

There was no way Jack would be coming.

"There no turning back once I aboard the plane," she said to herself. She stood there for another minute and walked in ready to leave New Domino City for good.

On the road, Crow and Aki were trying their best to get to the airport before Carly could leave them for good. Crow did not want her to leave just yet. She is a precious friend to Jack and more. He did not want to see Jack depressed and heartbroken. _'Don't leave us Carly,'_ Crow thought as he revved up his speed.

~w~w~w~

Back in the ice-cream parlor, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Mina and Kaz made it on time as they saw Leo and Luna huddling in the corner while a woman attacked them. Mina let out a sharp gasp as she saw Trudge frozen in solid ice. Kaz looked around and saw that Trudge was not the only one who was frozen. Akiza could feel with her own powers that this woman had psychic powers just like her and that her monster was not a hologram image projected by her duel disk. It was the real deal.

"Well, well," she clucked her tongue, "More Signers decided to show up. Tell me where Aki is!" Birdie shouted at them. "Give her up to me! I'll promise not to hurt you if you hand over Aki the easy way."

"We'll never tell you where she is!" Akiza shouted back at her. What did she want with Aki? Why was she trying to get the young girl? Whatever it was, she was not going to allow anyone take her away from her. She activated her duel disk and began to search for a card that can defeat her Ice Master.

A vein popped on Birdie's forehead, "Then I take her away from you the hard way. Die!" her monster blew cold air towards them. Everyone dodged the attack and hid themselves behind Leo's monster as his monsters deflected her attack.

"We need to attack her," Akiza knew how to dealt with someone like her but the one problem was that she did not have any monster that can surpass Ice Master attack points. Then she realized that she can defeat her. Akiza searched within her deck and drew the spell card, Thorn of Malice. "Come on out Black Rose Dragon!" she called out while she concentrated on materializing her monster.

Black Rose Dragon began to materialize while Akiza was ready to take the next step. "Next, I'll equip Black Rose Dragon with the spell card, Thorn of Malice!" Akiza placed her spell card in the slot as her Black Rose Dragon began to grow thorns all over her body. The attack points of her dragon surpassed Birdie's Ice Master.

Jack did not understand what her problem was. Why did she want to capture Aki? He remembered the last time that he and Yusei discussed about Aki's situation, he did not know why some like her would want with her, other than the fact that Aki was a psychic duelist like Akiza. "Who are you? What do you want with Aki?" he shouted at Birdie.

"I'm Birdie. What I want with her is revenge." She gritted her teeth as she remembered what Sayer had done to his sister. "Revenge to what she did to Kitty. Just hand her over!"

"Then you have no right to ask us to give Aki to you!" He activated his duel disk and summon a random monster from his deck. Jack came out of hiding and faced Birdie, "Come on out Vice Dragon!" Although Jack does not have psychic powers like Akiza, he wanted to summon out his ace monster Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Jack, wait!" Akiza shouted but Jack ignored her.

Birdie laughed maliciously, "This is just too easy! I activate Ice Master's special ability. I place an ice counter on Black Rose Dragon," she smiled wickedly at Akiza. An ice counter appeared behind Akiza's dragon. There was no way that she was going to let Akiza destroy her monster. "Next, I'll sacrifice this monster to summon out another more powerful monster. Say goodbye to your Black Rose Dragon you witch!"

Akiza eyes widen in fear as the ice counter in front of her exploded causing her Black Rose Dragon to be destroyed. She felt pain coursing through her body as she screamed in pain. She fell back.

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted. He managed to have caught her in his arms. Akiza looked at Yusei with sadness as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Akiza!" the twins also shouted while they watched Birdie's new monster on the field.

"Say hello to my most power monster, Snowdust Dragon!" Birdie's new monster gave a might roar causing the twins to huddle next to Yusei and Akiza. Mina covered her ears while Kaz covered his face from the cold and harsh wind. Jack remained still while he watched Akiza faint into unconsciousness.

Jack gritted his teeth in anger. He was ready to summon out another monster, to be more precise, a tuner monster but he did not have the chance to because he was not expecting an attack like this. He grunted in disappointment. "Damn it!" he cursed to himself. If only Carly was here to support him then he would not have any problems facing Birdie. _'Stop thinking about Carly,_' he scolds to himself.'_She's already gone!_' But his heart told him otherwise.

"Jack, are you alright?" Yusei shouted at him. Jack nodded as he looked away from Yusei and everyone else. He just had to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>Back in the airport, Carly was waiting to get on board and leave the city for good. She looked back towards the entrance hoping for some kind of miracle to come and stop her from leaving but she gave up. No one was going to stop her. <em>'I forgot to mention to them that I was leaving tonight,'<em> she recalled. _'Goodbye New Domino City. Goodbye Jack.'_Carly tried to hold back her tears.

The last thing she wanted to think was about Jack. She shook her head trying to shake away any wonderful memories with Jack but she could not ignore them. Carly felt like crying.

"Attention all passengers that are going to Hawaii, can you please head to gate number seven."

Carly got up and pulled her luggage. This was it. It was time to go. She ready to leave when someone she heard someone was shouting. "Carly wait! Don't leave!" She turned around only to see Crow and Aki rushing towards her. "Carly!"

Once they came into a stop, Crow held her arm, "Don't leave please."

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them. Was this a miracle? Was she dreaming? '_No, it isn't._' She thought. Instead of Jack stopping her from leaving, Crow and Aki were here. She felt her heart twisting in pain.

"We're here to stop you from leaving. Carly, I know that you're sad but pretending that you're happy that you finally have your dream job isn't going to make you feel any better. If I didn't know you any better, you were waiting for someone to stop you from leaving."

Carly felt her heart give a pang of guilt. How did he know that? "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not sad. I know what I am doing. I have decided to leave and pursue my dream as a journalist. Crow don't you get it, this is my opportunity and I'm not letting it go."

"Carly, don't play dumb with me," he stared into her eyes, "I know that you're dying to stay here with Jack. Just admit it that you don't want to leave. Convince me that you're not sad. Anything, please; if you decided to leave then I'll understand."

"I-I," she began to stuttered, "It doesn't matter what you think. I know what I'm doing," she grabbed her luggage when she felt someone pulling her back. Carly turned around once more and saw Aki holding onto her vest.

"If that's what you decide, then I have a farewell gift for you from Akiza." Aki handed Carly the present.

Carly took the present from her. The present was wrapped nicely and it had a red ribbon above it. "Akiza shouldn't have gotten me anything," she whispered.

Aki started to twiddle her hands, "You know everyone is going to miss you so much."

"And I will miss them too. I'll keep in contact with everyone once I arrive."

"You have no idea how much you are hurting your friends, even me. Jack has been affected the most since he doesn't want anyone to mention your name. I know that he's hurt and so are you but please, don't leave with a broken heart. You know that saying, 'If you love someone let it go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with', well I think that's a lot of baloney."

Crow and Carly stared at Aki. Everything that she just said sounded so mature and she was only eight years old. "Carly, if you plan to leave, make sure that you don't regret it later on." She concluded her speech. "Well, aren't you going to open your present?"

Carly obeyed and opened her present. She let out a gasp as she could not believe what Akiza had gotten her. She held up a sliver, heart-shape locket. Carly remembered when she told Akiza a few months back how much she wanted the locket when they went shopping together. She even remembered when she asked the price. How did Akiza manage to get her this? She saw that the locket has a button and pressed it. It opened up and inside there was a picture of her with Jack smiling together.

The picture inside the locket was taken after Jack and Carly declared that they were officially together. This triggered an effect on her. Who was she kidding to? She could not leave jack at a moment like this. She felt so horrible for not telling Jack the truth. If only she had told him from the start, she would not have to be dealing with this mess. "I can't," she chocked back a sobbed. "I can't leave Jack." Tears slipped on her face, "Crow, what was I thinking? Take me to Jack, please."

Crow pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Carly realized that she could not leave Jack. There was no way that she could handle this alone. Aki was right: she did not want to regret it later in life if she left Jack without an explanation. Once she was done crying, Carly felt relieve that she did not aboard on the plane.

"I'm so sorry. I know that if I leave, I'll be making the biggest mistake. I just can't live without my friends and Jack. Can you forgive me?"

Crow and Aki smiled. "We forgive you but right now, we have to rescues the twins." Crow placed his hand on his mark as it began to burn. "It looks like they're in trouble."

"What's wrong with them?"

Crow told Carly what they were doing before he had come to the airport. He told her about Trudge's sudden disappearance and the twins not coming back to Poppo Time. Aki listen to him as she began to worry if it was once of Sayer's henchmen was after her. If it was, then she was in danger. Carly, Crow and Aki came out of the airport with all of her things and packed everything in her car. Aki and Carly got in the car while Crow lead them to where Jack and the rest of his friend where at.

* * *

><p>"This is the last time, hand over Aki NOW!" Birdie was practically screaming at them.<p>

Yusei still held onto Akiza while the twins, Mina and Kaz hid behind Leo's monster. Jack was on the other side of the store trying to attack Birdie. Yusei wanted to help out but he could not do so because Akiza was knocked out cold. He felt her stir in his arms and he sighed in relieved to know that girlfriend was okay. Akiza's eyes fluttered open and the first thing that she saw was Yusei.

"Ow, what happened?" she rubbed her head. Akiza tried to sit up but Yusei pushed her back down to relax. He explained what happened after Birdie managed to destroy her Black Rose Dragon and how she was able to summoned out Snowdust Dragon, who was more powerful that her previous monster, Ice Master.

Jack had to summon out his Red Dragon Archfiend but it was hard due to Birdie's constant attack. Even if he did get the chance to battle her, there was no way that his Vice Dragon could destroy her monster. He drew another card from his deck and smile. Jack was ready to summon out his monster when Snowdust Dragon blew hard causing him to lose his card. "No!" he shouted.

His card flew across the store and landed towards the entrance of the door. "Shit," he muttered. Now he was unable to summon his ace monster.

Outside the store, Crow and Carly came into a stop as they heard a loud roar coming from inside. "Jack!" Carly rushed out of her car but she was pulled back by Crow, "Let me go!"

"You just can't barge in there," he pointed at the back door.

"HAND OVER AKI!"

Aki knew who that voice belong to as she ran back into Carly's car and hid herself. Crow rushed over to the young girl. Carly saw this as an opportunity to go in and save Jack from danger. "What's wrong Aki?"

"I know who's in there. She wants to capture me and take away. Help me," she began to cry.

"Don't worry Aki. We'll protect you from this person. I won't allow this person take you away. Just stay in here while I help out Jack." He turned around and noticed that Carly was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it! She went inside." Crow rushed into the store leaving a terrified young girl crying in Carly's car.

Carly walked into the store and saw Jack hiding behind a large ice cube with Vice Dragon. Across from her, a woman stood above them pointed at Jack as she declared an attack on him. She was about to scream to get out of the way when she looked down and saw a card on the floor. She picked it up, looked at it and knew who this card belong to. "Jack!"

Jack heard someone calling out to him but he was not sure if he heard right. He could still hear Carly calling out to him but he just assumed that it was all in his mind. "Jack!" he turned around and saw Carly standing there as she waved at him.

"Carly, what are you doing here?"

Birdie noticed Carly's presence. "Well, well, look what we have here," She saw her running towards Jack. "Snowdust Dragon, attack that girl!"

"Carly!" Jack shouted. Carly ran towards him while she dodged Birdie's attack with Jack's card in her hands. Crow just came in as he watched Carly recklessly rushing her way to Jack. He saw a dragon was attacking her. He followed her behind and pushed her towards Jack causing them to fall flat on their faces but they got away from the attack. "What are you doing here?"

Carly lifted herself up and threw herself into Jack's arms. "I'm so sorry for not telling you that I was leaving. Please forgive me. I'm so stupid," she cried into his arms. "I didn't leave. I'm here to stay with you Jack." She pulled away and he saw that she was crying.

Jack looked away from her, "But you hurt me Carly. I felt that you didn't trust me. You told everyone that you're leave but me. Why?"

"Because," she hiccupped, "I was afraid that you'll get mad at me. I was afraid that I'll never see you again. I'm sorry Jack."

"Do you think now it is a great time to be talking?" Crow asked. "We need to get out of here and save everyone!"

"I know that!" Jack snapped at him. "I was going to summon Red Dragon Archfiend but I can't. Not without my tuner monster." Carly nudged him and placed a card in his hand. He took the card from her and looked at it. "Where did you find it?"

"I just founded it at the entrance," she said. "Jack, I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. Now that I'm here, I'm going to support you all the way." She gave him a small smile. Then she did something unexpected, she pulled him into a kiss which caused him to gasp.

"Umm," Crow tried to break them up but Jack and Carly were busy making out. Jack felt happy and relieve that his beloved Carly wasn't leaving. He heard her sigh in happiness.

Jack pulled away from Carly and rested his chin on her head. He looked down at her, "Carly," he gave her one final kiss before he was off to fight with Birdie. He summoned Dark Resonator without Birdie knowing about it. His arm felt much warmer than before as he felt something tingling.

Outside the store, the mark of the Crimson Dragon's Wings began to glow on Aki's back. She felt an immense power coming from Jack as she aided him. Her eyes went completely blank. "The ruler's heartbeat will now fly through here. Take witness to its creation-shaking power! My soul! Come, Red Dragon Archfiend!** (1)**" both Jack and Aki chanted together.

Birdie watched from above trying to figure out what Jack was doing until she heard an explosion coming from his direction. The white and blinding light caused her to close her eyes as she felt the room getting warmer. She had no idea what was going on. The lights dim down as she saw a red dragon before her very own eyes. "No, it can't be!" she noticed that his right arm was shining brightly than before.

Akiza felt an immense power radiating from Jack as she gasped. "Jack is being aided. Someone is giving him power to materialize Red Dragon Archfiend." Yusei, Leo, Luna and Crow watched as their marks glowed brighter than before.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Snowdust Dragon with Absolute Power Force!" he declared.

Red Dragon Archfiend attacked Birdie's Snowdust Dragon as she screamed. She felt like her body just got burned by Jack's dragon as she felt flat on her back. Birdie was unable to get up. "No, Snowdust," she whimpered. She felt into unconsciousness.

Everyone came out of hiding and stood a good distance away from Birdie as they made their way out of the store. Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend soon disappeared as his mark along with everyone else, no longer burned. In the car, Aki's eyes were no longer blank as she was drifted to sleep. The mark of the Crimson Dragon's wings faded. She used up all of her powers to help Jack. The people that were frozen by Birdie's dragon were set free as they all rushed out.

Trudge was the last one to come out cold and wet. Jack was glad that Trudge was alright. "It's good to know that you're okay."

"I know," he smiled at Jack. Trudge sneezed, "I think I might catch a cold. See you around Jack." Trudge was taken to the hospital by Mina and Kaz.

Carly told Akiza that Aki was in her car. When Akiza arrived to Carly's car, she found her asleep. Yusei had come by and lifted her up into his arms. Another vision flashed into Yusei's mind and this time he saw an explosion of a city as someone gave an earsplitting scream. He was about to drop Aki but he held onto her tight.

Akiza noticed this, "Are you alright, Yusei?" He nodded at her. "Are you sure? You kind of seem pale." She placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine Akiza," he lied. He could not believe what he just saw. This was his second vision that got to see. Was this vision giving him a warning? What was it warning him about? What did this new vision mean?

Aki felt warm inside as she smiled. She woke up only to find herself in her father's arms. Yusei noticed that Aki was awake and set her down. This was getting strange. Two ladies show up and demand to give Aki to them. Who was after her and why? This was getting him so confused.

"You won't get away from this."

Everyone turned around and saw Bridie standing on her two feet. Aki quickly hid behind Yusei and Akiza. She did not want to see the malicious look that Birdie was giving her. She staggered her way forwards towards Aki but she was blocked by Jack and Crow. She placed a card on her deck, "Come on out Snowman Creator," her monster began to materialize as she smiled wickedly. "You might have won this round you stupid Signers but the next time, Aki will be captured by one of my sisters." She swung her arm indicating her monster to blow snow at them.

Once the gusty and cold wind decreased, just like Kitty, Birdie was gone. Aki was trembling behind Yusei and Akiza. This is what she feared the most. If Kitty and Birdie were here in the past, then that must mean that Avery and Prettie were not far behind. What if followed here in the past to look for Sayer? _'No, it can't be. They couldn't have found him so soon,'_ she mentally screamed.

Yusei and Akiza felt the young girl trembling. "Aki, are you okay?" Aki burrowed her face in Akiza's arms. "There, there, we promise to protect you." She patted on her back.

Jack and Carly excused themselves to leave while Yusei, Akiza, Aki, Crow and the twins watched them go hand in hand. They were all glad that Carly was staying here in New Domino City. They could not imagine a day without her.

"I'm glad that Carly decided to stay with us," Luna smiled. Leo and Aki nodded along with her.

"If Carly's dream is to become the best journalist, why did she pick Jack over her dream?" Aki asked. After that speech that she gave to Carly in the airport, she didn't expect Carly to react to it.

"Carly loves both her job and Jack. Before, she couldn't choose between her dream and Jack until she realized how much he means to her." Yusei looked down at Aki. She was still confused, "Forget it. You'll understand it later on."

Yusei was right, Aki did not know about love. The only love that she understood was parental love. The other kind of love that she saw with her parents and now with Jack and Carly was another thing.

Meanwhile, Jack and Carly were discussing about the job offer that she was given. She further explained her reasons why she did not want to tell him about her sudden departure, other than 'because she was scared'. She was afraid that the moment that she was gone, Jack would find another girl who he would love and forget her.

"I would never do that," he brushed his hands into her hair. It was soft and silky within his hands. "You're the one that I want. No one else is going to have my heart other than you. You're more than enough."

Carly blushed as she leaned into his chest, resting her head near his heart. "Jack," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing?" He felt her flinch by his harsh tone. Jack looked down at her and this time with a calm and soothing tone he said, "I already forgive you. How else do you want me to forgive you?"

She looked up and the blush on her face increased, "Well," she played with the hem of his jacket, "maybe with a kiss?"

He chuckled at her suggestion. "Sure, why not," he leaned down as they lips met.

Carly relaxed into his arms and sighed happily. The kiss was beautiful and blissful. She never thought that a guy like him would fall in love with her and yet she acted so klutzy with or without him. She was glad that she was going to stay in New Domino City as long as Jack stayed with her. If he decides to follow his dream and become the World King, then she will follow him and watch him become one.

The moon glistened in the water while Jack and Carly continued to kiss under the full moon.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>The chant is from the Japanese version. I thought it might be good to have in there.

**A/N:** And that's a wrap! Thank you and I hope that you enjoy reading the third chapter. Though I have to say that this chapter involves more of Jack and Carly but there was a little bit of YuAki. I really had a hard time writing this chapter out since there was bound to be a small fight/duel. I hope that I did not mess up with the monsters' effect and if I did, please tell me so that I can edit it.

Now you're all must be wondering why I added the chant that Jack chants in the Japanese version. There's a reason: like I said this story is slightly AU, it is almost close canon to the anime, and this story is a parody of _Sailor Moon R_, I decided to add the chant as a reference. I know that I should not be mixing the English dub with the Japanese version but as mentioned before, this story is slightly AU.

And now, I'll be answering to your comments:

**Tornado-22:** Thanks for reviewing. I admit that the second chapter was epic too. I hope that this chapter is epic too. ^^

**ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro:** Thanks for rating the previous chapter. To tell you the truth, you're almost close but not close enough. I like how you're thinking but that's not what I'm planning to do. I don't want the bad guys to reveal Aki's secret just yet. Aki's secret, being Yusei's and Akiza's daughter, won't be revealed until later on. Just you wait.

**Ayumi San Sama:** I know right! This website is going through major changes. I hope that your spark will come back and you'll continue on with your story. I have re-read your story once more just to make sure that I don't forget what it is about. Maybe you should watch some _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's _episodes to get your spark back. I sometimes do that to get my spark back but lately, I've been watching other anime shows like _Soul Eater_. It's okay if you didn't get to review the last time. To answer your question, Divine has started to make his move but you can't tell because the one who is doing the dirty work are Prettie, Avery, Birdie, and Kitty but he's still planning to make a move. Hmm...will there be any problems between Aki and Akiza, who knows but I have a feeling that something will occur...stay tune to find out what it is. *evil laugh* I'm glad that you're reading the Sailor Moon manga version to help you know what's going to happen in this story but this story is based more on the anime version. Hmm...maybe I can add some elements from the manga version.

This also applies to everyone who is reading or has this story on alert.

As for those who are following my other story, _Akiza, Once Upon a Time_, I'm working on it. I'm writing out the notes but since the new semester has begun, there isn't time for me to squeeze some time to write out my fan-fics since I have homework, projects, and other assignments that are beginning to pile up. Plus, I'm also beta-reading for a good friend. But, rest assure that I'm working on it to get it up ASAP.

The next chapter of _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_ is going to take some time to get it update. I'm going to ask you, the readers, if you can suggest someone to help me beta-read this story. I really need the help and that would be nice. I'm having a little trouble with my word usage and my grammatical errors. If you know someone please comment or PM it to me the person that you think that is capable of beta-reading this story. Thanks!

Once again, thanks for reading. Now some words of advice from the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. "Please review or I shall punish you in the name of the moon!"


	4. Crow in a Pickle

**A/N:** Hello faithshipping readers! Thanks for your fantastic review! And I am happy to say that I have gained some new followers to this story. Thanks for adding this story to your favorite and alerts. It means a lot to me. Okay, enough of my sappiness. More of my rants and excuses can be found on my tumblr page.

Many thanks to the following:

**Magdalene Thorne**

**DK**

**Ayumi San Sama**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Osseofan7713**

**PyronicTao (formerly ProChampionDueliestAKAPyro)**

**Tornado-22**

**P-and-P**

**UltimateSaiyan**

**ObsessedwReading (formerly Yugioh Obsessed)**

**Cure Celestial**

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_ and any OC characters within this story like Aki, Jake, Violet, and Reila rightfully belong to me.

Before I can forget, **Ayumi San Sama**'s review made me crack up. After taking some consideration about how the Sailor Scouts transform whenever there's trouble, I have decided that our favorite Signers are going to have the same transformation motif. Whenever one of Sayer's henchmen/ladies cause any trouble, just think of the Signers transforming when they summon out their dragons. Thanks Ayumi! X3

Please enjoy reading this new chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny<em>

Chapter 4: Crow in a Pickle

* * *

><p>A newspaper was clutched tightly in Jack Atlas' hands and as you can tell he was furious! He could not believe what he was reading, causing him to spit out his favorite coffee at Carly's face. He quickly apologized and cleaned her face with a napkin and excused himself to strangle a certain someone. Carly watched him leave in confusion.<p>

The stupidity that the Tail Signer is doing to _their_ apartment made him furious! The moment that he saw the advertisement in the classified column, Jack showed the two-page spread to Yusei to see the stupidity that Crow Hogan was doing. Yusei shook his head in embarrassment. By the looks of it, Yusei also had no idea that this is what Crow was planning to do.

Jack and Yusei arrived at Poppo Time garage to confront Crow about his stupidity (as Jack said). They saw a large truck leaving the garage as they wonder what Crow was up to. The moment that they entered, they found themselves trapped by the confines of boxes everywhere. Crow was hidden among the boxes, looking at a list of address while he counted how many packages he could take today. It looked like it was going to be a long day today.

"Crow!" Jack bellows. "Crow! You better come out and tell us what's going on?" He crushed the newspaper in his hand, knuckles turning white.

"Calm down Jack, there must be a perfect explanation why Crow ordered so many packages." Yusei tried to explain for Crow's action.

Crow hid behind one of the largest boxes after he heard Jack's booming and threatening voice. _'Damn it!'_ he hissed. _'I wasn't expecting them to be back so soon. Now I'm in trouble.'_ He could hear Jack still calling out to him, warning him what he'll do to him when he sees him but only to be subsided by the Head Signer. Crow hears the shifting of shoes turning around, the back door of the garage opening, followed by the sound of a _SLAM!_ Crow sighed in relieve. He really did not want to know what Jack will do to him if he ever does confront him. Slowly, he peeks to the side just to make sure that both of his friends were really gone.

No sign of Jack or Yusei. So far so good. "That was a close one." Crow came out of hiding and continues to what he's doing until he is caught by his collar of his shirt. Everything happened too fast that he failed to notice that Jack was hiding within the large boxes. He silently cursed himself for believing that they had actually left.

His grey eyes met with furious violet eyes. "Crow, you have five seconds to explain why the hell is our garage filled with so many packages in here?" Jack exclaims.

"Let me go! I can't breathe!" he gasps. His clipboard fell on the floor. "Let me go Jack."

Luckily for Crow's sake, Yusei enters the garage and separates Jack from Crow, "Alright settle down." He now stood in the middle as a peace maker.

Crow regains his breath, "Thanks Yusei." He picks up his clipboard. "The reason why our garage is filled with packages is that I'm planning to make my delivery service bigger."

Jack and Yusei looked at each other and sighed together. "We already know that."

Crow arched his eyebrow at Jack in confusion.

"I'm talking about this." Jack tosses the crumpled newspaper at Crow. Crow caught the newspaper, open the crumpled paper to see what the blond male was talking about. "Turn to the classified section." Crow continues to flip the pages, taking his sweet time making Jack annoyed. He growls lowly. "It's not hard to miss since it is your two-page advertisement!"

Crow felt like he just sweat-dropped. He flips the two-page spread advertisement of his delivery service. In the ad, he promises to deliver packages 'faster than the speed of light' and that his services are one-hundred percent reliable. Below the ad, he added that he was hiring people who were reliable and safe to work in the delivery business industry. Well, it looks like the cat is out of the bag. He could not hide the truth from them any longer. "Yeah, I was hoping that you wouldn't get to see that."

Crow closes the newspaper and rubs his temple. He was not expecting his roommates to know about this. Might as well get it over it and tell them the truth. "I'm planning to hire some people to work for me and help me deliver these packages for today." He glances at his watch, "These new employees haven't arrived yet," he taps his foot in impatient way.

"Where are you going to get the money to pay your employees?" Jack asks.

"From the delivery, of course."

"And you say that we don't have enough money to pay our rent." Jack crosses his arms in irritation.

"I know that. But with this, I'm sure that we'll be able to pay our rent on time and pay other expensive that you're too lazy to pay." Crow retorts.

A vein pops in Jack's forehead. "What's that suppose to mean? Are you calling me lazy?"

"What if I am?"

Yusei began to worry. He knew what was going to happen. The tension and anger is building up, he could practically feel it coming from Jack.

"I don't believe you!" Jack roars in anger, "You already know how hard it is for me to get a decent job."

If anyone could remember, Jack had been on a job hunt and he had tried many jobs from cooking to serving the costumers, everything had turned out bad. Each job that he took turned out to be disastrous and the result: he always got fired. Guess Jack was not the working type.

"Well, if you didn't waste _our_ money on your awful tasting coffee that you enjoy, we won't be in debt with Zora!"

"It's not my fault that we're living in this dump!"

And so an argument broke out.

Yusei watched his two childhood friend bickering about Crow's delivery services. He would try to intervene but only to be told to not bud in their conversation. Yusei retreated and decided to let them vent out. It was best for him to not butt in, not when they were arguing and spitting out verbal threats. This could get ugly.

* * *

><p>Across from Poppo Time, in Café la Geen, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Aki are studying while Carly has her laptop out as her finger flew delicately on the keyboard, not messing up a keystroke. She was typing up a new article that she was assigned by her boss. They were on a short break after helping Leo's homework. Stephanie came by and took everyone's order and left.<p>

Yusei came out of the garage hoping to get away from the bickering that Jack and Crow were in. He saw his girlfriend and everyone else sitting. A smile spread on his face and walks over to them. Akiza glances to her side and smiles as she saw the Head Signer coming her way. "Yusei!" she got up and greets him with a tender kiss. She pulls back and notices his sudden behavior. "What's wrong? What's with the long face?" She caresses his cheeks.

He scratches his head. "Crow is hiring people to help him out with his delivery services." He answers her. "Jack doesn't approve of what Crow is doing."

Aki and the twins stop what they are doing and watch Yusei with worry expressions. Carly stops typing on her laptop in midsentence of her article. Now she understood Jack's sudden reaction from earlier ago. She hopes that Jack does not do anything that would cause him to regret it later. Everyone stayed quiet, taking in this news until Stephanie came by with everyone's order and placed on the table and left.

Akiza drops her hands to intertwine with his hands, breaking the silence. "I understand that you three are struggling to pay your rent but Jack should understand what Crow is doing is for your benefit. For the three of you so Zora doesn't have to kick you out."

Yusei sighs. "I know. I wish Jack could understand it."

~w~w~w~

A couple of hours later, in Poppo Time garage, Crow have managed to hire three people to help him out. Two men and a woman, who are about in the early twenties stood in a straight line as they listened to Crow about this job. "First of all, I want to thank the three of you for coming today and accepting this challenging task of delivering packages to the citizens of New Domino City. This job might look easy but it's not," he stops pacing around his three employees and faces the young woman in front of him.

"There are certain things that you should be aware of while making your deliveries. One," Crow starts to pace once more, "you should know where you're going and who the package is for. If it's for a business or company, you always want to make sure that you arrive on time. Two, get to know your route. Now some of you will be taking different routes that will require you to travel into the Satellite area. Is there anyone uncomfortable going to the Satellite district?"

Two hands shot up in the air.

'_Tough crowd,'_ he noticed icily. "Okay, then I'll take the packages that are being delivered into the Satellite district. Three, if you happen to encounter with a rude costumer, please don't argue with them. Just ignore them and do your job. Now that we discussed your role as delivery person, I want you three to get moving and deliver those packages over there." He points a large pack of boxes to the far left of the garage. "Take as much as you can and remember: No one is faster than Crow the Bullet's Delivery Services. Move out!"

The three new employees did what they were told and took about two to three packages, putting them in the back of their motorcycles and drove out.

Outside of the garage, Jack listened to Crow's speech. Not that he did not appreciate Crow's help with paying the rent but why have these packages fill up the garage? If only Crow could have consulted with him and Yusei, maybe they could have come to some terms on how to make all of this mess work out but no, he just had to do some things his own way. How the hell can he move around his apartment without bumping into a box?

Crow could feel someone's presence. He could practically feel how this person was staring at him, making him feel…well crept out. "Jack, I know you're there."

Jack steps out in view and enters into the crowded apartment. Silence hung among them, until he decides to break it. "Crow, what you're doing is crazy. Not that I don't mind that you're bring in the money to pay the rent and other expenses but isn't this a little too extreme?"

"How is this extreme Jack?" Crow asks him with a hint of anger. "Last I recall the only people that are paying house expenses are me and Yusei. And what do you do?" He ponders for a moment, "Oh, that's right, you waste our money on some fancy-dandy coffee!"

"Hey, that coffee that I buy is not 'fancy-dandy', Crow!" Jack snaps in retaliation. "It's, it's," he stutters for a moment, "its coffee that you don't normally buy at some café. And I already told you that it is hard for me to get a job. Remember all those jobs that I took?"

Crow shook his head. "But that does not explain why you aren't supposed to help us. The three of us are living under this roof by a landlady who happens to not like us," he points himself and Jack, "and yet you're living as we live in some fancy apartment in the Tops!"

"Well, maybe if you have told us what you're planning to do with this small apartment, maybe we could have settled into some terms to what to do with this situation."

"Jack, don't change the subject."

"I'm not! Seriously! Look, you know how hard it is for me to get a job. Just cut me some slack Crow." Jack turns his back on Crow, ready to leave the crowded apartment. "And for the record, I don't like the delivery services being held in here."

"This is my apartment and I can do whatever I want!" Crow raises his voice.

Jack turns around once more to face his short friend, "In case you forgot you birdbrain this is _our_ apartment. That means you, me, and Yusei live in this apartment." His temper was beginning to show. So much for being Mr. Nice Guy.

"Since, when is this apartment yours, you lazy _jackass?_!"

"Don't you dare call me a jackass you _birdbrain_!"

"Lazy bum!"

"Carrot head!"

"Couch potato!"

"M-Head**(1)**!"

"Freaky-coffee-obsession guy!"

"What? That doesn't even make any sense." He was getting tired of quarrelling verbally with him like they were arguing on the color of the sky. "That's it! I'm not going to argue with you anymore! You know what? Do whatever you want!" Jack marches out of the garage with such anger that he failed to notice that Akiza and Aki were outside standing at the front door of the garage, listening to their heated argument.

"Yes! I finally did it!" Crow cheers in happiness. Just as he is about to celebrate, he notices Akiza and Aki standing there. "Oh, hey Akiza, Aki, what brings you two here?"

"Nothing much Crow." Akiza answers quickly. She knew it was a bad idea to come over. She just wished that Aki didn't have to hear them argue like that. Akiza only wants to see how bad this situation was but she never expected to hear Jack and Crow argue so badly. It was so embarrassing! "I just realized that I have some homework to complete and Aki needs help with her psychic powers, later." She pulls the young girl into a run.

"Akiza, I really want to see how crowded their apartment really is." Crow heard Aki say to Akiza, watching them run away.

"Well time to work." Crow told himself.

* * *

><p><em>Arcadia Movement<em>

The day that Birdie came back to the abandon building, she was fortunate to find out that Sayer was not around or else she would pay the same consequences as her sister, Kitty. Devack was not happy how Birdie failed to capture Aki but he let this one slide and promised her to not tell anything to Sayer.

Meanwhile, in the messy office of the Arcadia leader, Sayer continues to plot against Akiza. Why weren't these people from the future doing anything right? If they were really from the future, they would know every step and every move that these pathetic Signers did and do. He also wondered where Rubi and Eiji were at. He has not seen or heard of them since they first were introduced to him. What were they planning? Days passed by, as Sayer's anger and frustration could be felt. He was really desperate to capture Aki. Just how hard was it to grab her and nab her and bring her to him? Damn it!

He heard the sound of the door being knocked. "Come in," he plainly said, turning his chair around to see who came into his office.

Devack enters the messy office and stands across from the psychic leader, "Sayer, if I may suggest what if we infiltrate in one of the Signer's home." He places a recent newspaper on his desk that Avery bought while she was out shopping. "From what the news is spreading, one of the Signers is hiring people to work for his delivery services. If we infiltrate in their home, there might be a chance that Aki is there and if she is there we can capture her before any of the Signers notices her disappearance."

Sayer took the newspaper to see what he was talking about. And there he saw it. The two page advertisement to Crow's delivery service. Though Sayer did not know all of the Signers (nor did he ever meet them in person, except for Yusei and Akiza), he knew that he [Crow] is one of them. He took his time reading the ad more than once until it sunk into his head. This was simply a brilliant idea! This is not an opportunity to lose.

"I want you to handle with this infiltration, Devack. Send one of the ladies to go and investigate if Aki is there." Sayer stoically says.

Devack bows his head. "Yes sir."

"You may leave." Sayer watches him take the newspaper back and leave until he calls him back, "Oh and Devack."

He turns around. "Yes sir?"

"Make sure that whoever you send out captures Aki gets the job done. Failure is not an option, Devack. And I don't want anyone to comeback empty handed just like the last time."

"As you wish."

Devack walks out of Sayer's office and calls Avery, Prettie, Kitty, and Birdie for the quick news. The four sisters gather around ready to take on the mission. "I want one of you to investigate this place," he places the newspaper in the center of the table for them to see the two-page spread advertisement, "and find out if Aki is there. If she is there, capture her before the Signers can notice. Anyone wants to volunteer on this mission?"

Avery almost raised her hand when someone stops her from doing so. "I'll do it!" She turns to see that her sister Kitty is going to volunteer to do this mission.

Devack was not surprised that Kitty was going to volunteer not after what she faced the first time. "I'm surprised that you're willing to go again and get Aki. I wonder if you'll succeed or fail again, Kitty." Devack smirks.

Kitty send a murderous glare at Devack but that did not make him flinch at all. "I am going to bring that girl to Sayer and I will do this alone. Those stupid Singers aren't a threat to me." She told her sisters, especially to Avery who watched her with concern. "This time, Aki will be capture and that witch of her mother is going to pay for what Sayer has done to me," she murderously said.

Avery pouts in disappointment. She turns around to glance at her other two sisters to see what their reactions but they too were confused and shocked as why would Kitty want to do this mission after she failed the first time. _'Kitty, be careful this time.'_

* * *

><p><em>Poppo Time Garage<em>

The boxes inside the garage continued to grow the following days. Two more people were hired into Crow's delivery business and he was glad that he was getting all the help that he can get. Jack did not bother coming back into their apartment and instead stayed over at Carly's small apartment for the meantime.

Nervin, Blitz, Tank, and Rally were hoping to see Yusei, Jack and Crow at Poppo Time that they were not aware of what was going on in the garage. When the four men arrived, they were surprised to see the apartment filled with boxes.

"Whoa! It looks like we came at a bad time," Rally comments.

"Do you think that they are moving out?" Tank asks.

"No way!" Nervin answers. He pushes his glasses up. "If they were moving away, they would have told us to help them out with their things. After all, from what I heard from Crow, Zora does not like them making any ruckus."

"Instead of making some wild and crazy assumptions, why don't we go inside and ask them what's going on." Blitz joins in the conversation. He enters the garage followed by his three companions. "Hello? Is anyone here? Yusei! Crow! Jack! Are you in here?"

No response was heard within the household.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Rally and the rest of his three friends proceed into the crowded apartment, hoping to find their friends. "They've got to be here."

The four young men walked into the apartment, hoping not to trip, step, or knock any of the packages. Rally proceeds further into the apartment, only to be caught in surprise by someone familiar. His mouth was covered, silencing him from screaming out for help.

"I'm starting to feel claustrophobic," Nervin rubs his arms in a paranoid way. "I really don't like tight and small space."

"Relax, Nervin. I betcha that someone is here," Tank pats (more likely shoves) on Nervin's shoulders.

"_Aaah!_"

Blitz, Nervin, and Tank notices that Rally was not with them. How could they not notice that Rally was missing? They began to search for the young boy within the maze of boxes. "Rally!" they called out to him "Rally!"

"Marco!"

No response.

"Marco!" Tank called out once more hoping to hear Rally say 'Polo.' He only received strange and blank stares from Blitz and Nervin. "What?"

They shook their head in embarrassment. "Tank this isn't funny. Rally is lost within this messy house. Stop wasting time and search for him." Nervin commands.

Nervin, Blitz, and Tank searched high and low and around the garage but Rally was nowhere to be found. A sound of giggling was heard as the three young men stop searching around. "Hear that?" Blitz asks to his other two companions.

"That sounds like," they said in unison, knowing who that giggling belong to. They rushed towards the giggling sound, moving around the crowded apartment and to their surprise, Nervin, Blitz, and Tank found Rally along with Crow laughing at their expense.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Rally jeered. "Priceless!" He and Crow high-fived each other still laughing at their worry expression that Blitz, Nervin, and Tank had on their faces.

"Why you!" Nervin lunges himself at the young teen boy. Rally leaps back, hiding behind the Tail Signer for protection. Nervin struggles to get his hands on Rally after getting him worried but he was held back by Tank. "Hey let me go! I'm going to kill that boy!"

"Calm down, Nervin," Crow places himself in the middle of Nervin and Rally. Now he knew what Yusei feels like whenever he intervenes an argument between himself and Jack. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. It was my idea for Rally to fake that he's in trouble. Don't need to get yourself all tight up. Live a little."

Nervin stops struggling in Tank's hold. "I still don't find that funny Crow." Tank let him go while Nervin fixed his vest.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Anyway, what's going Crow? Why is this garage filled with boxes?"

"I'm increasing my delivery business and with enough money, I hope that Yusei and I could pay Zora our large debt. I even hired some people to help me with my delivery business. Thought Jack," Crow pauses for a moment. Should he tell them? Maybe? Or maybe not? "Jack doesn't like the idea of having my business being held in here."

'Oh's' and 'Ah's' were heard among the three Satellite men. "So, where is he? And Yusei?"

"Jack's not here. He hasn't stepped in here since I started my business. He's probably living at Carly's apartment."

"Pardon if I interrupt but who's Carly?" asks Tank.

"She's Jack's girlfriend."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Jack has a girlfriend?! The 'Master of Faster', the 'Sultan of Speed' has a girlfriend!"

"Tank!" Blitz and Nervin yelled at the same time. "Don't change the topic!"

Crow smiled faintly. "No it's okay you guys. Yes, Jack is dating. As for Yusei, he fine with it." It kinda hurts him to know that Jack did not sleep here in Poppo Time. Jack and Crow are like brothers and after what he and Jack argued a few days ago, he feels that Jack was not being fair with him. He only wants to bring in some money and pay their debt to Zora. Why can't Jack understand him? And yes, he did remember when Jack took those job offers but that does not mean that he could not try again and get a decent job.

"Crow?"

He snaps out of his thoughts, thanks to Rally who waved his hand in front of his face. "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay? You look a bit down."

"Yeah, I'm okay." He reassures him with a fake smile. He turns his back on his Satellite friends, getting ready to take the next few packages that he is going to be delivering today. "It's nice talking to you guys and thanks for coming by but I've got to get back to work. These packages won't deliver by themselves, ya' know."

Blitz, Nervin, Rally, and Tank watched Crow searching for his packages that he is going to be delivering. It was kind of sad to know that Crow is doing all the hard work (and don't forget Yusei) to stay in the garage while Jack did nothing. They wish that they could do something but what can they do?

"Crow, are you still here?"

Five heads turned around to the speaker who was standing at the entrance of the garage. Aki walks into the garage without Akiza or the twins. "Here you are," she ran up to him and hugs him.

"Aki," Crow returns the kind gesture, "what brings you here?" he ruffles her hair.

"I just wanted to know if you need any help with your delivery business."

Then it hit them. Why couldn't they help Crow with his job? After all, Crow needs all the help that he could get. The four Satellite friends watched them talking as if they known each other for a long time. This is the first time that they get to meet Aki for the first time after hearing so much about her from Crow. Now that Aki mentioned about helping Crow's job, they had to tell him.

"Pardon to interrupt but now that little girl mentioned it, why don't you let us help you Crow." Blitz suggests.

"I don't know." Crow began to think.

Aki peers over her shoulders to see the four Satellite friends of Yusei Fudo. This was her first time meeting them after hearing so many stories from her father. She was finally glad to be meeting Nervin, Blitz, Tank, and Rally. They look different in the future than what they look like right now but now was not the time to be thinking about what's happening in the future. She's in the past trying to get help from her parents and stop Sayer from proceeding on his devious plans.

"I think that's a wonder idea, Crow. Just let them help you." She beams a smile at him.

"Come on Crow, let us help you." Rally chimes in. He stood next to little Aki as they both stared at him with puppy eyes.

Crow could not glance away from their stare. It was going to be hard to not say no to them, especially since they were giving him that look. "Well, sure." His friends cheers for his great decision. "I guess I'm going to need more helping hands. So are you willing to work?"

"Yes!" they piped in unison.

"Then let's get started. Shall we?"

~w~w~w~

Later that evening, after a long day of running (more like riding) back and forth and sending out the packages, Crow is glad to say that his delivery business was booming. He was glad to have friends like Nervin, Blitz, and Tank helping him sent out packages to the citizens of New Domino City. Meanwhile, as Crow and his friend worked, Aki and Rally stayed behind in the garage counting the boxes and reassuring that everything was running nice and smooth. Leo and Luna came by later that afternoon and helped the other two with the work. They did not want to go back home and do nothing.

So why shouldn't they help?

Akiza came by to pick Aki up and to her surprise, she found the young girl working. Though Akiza told Aki to not come by and bother Crow with his work, she was glad that she is helping. It was time to call it a day, when Yusei came back from his work and told everyone that Martha had called him to come over to the orphanage and visit her.

When they arrived to the orphanage, Martha did not expect to see Akiza's double. She thought that she was hallucinating but she was not. Yusei and Akiza introduced little Aki as the "little lost girl who got separated from her parents". When she had asked Yusei where they had found her, they could not tell her that Aki had fallen from the sky. There was no way Martha would believe in him. Instead, Aki explained to her how she encountered with them, excluding the part on how she knocked down her mother (and no, she did not tell her that she's Akiza's and Yusei's future daughter. That would ruin the whole purpose on why she is here in the past in the first place).

Everyone sat in the living room while Martha fed the children first. The children that Martha took care of thanked her for the delicious meal and ran outside to play while the adults sat down on the table ready to eat dinner. Meanwhile, in the kitchen as Akiza is helping Martha preparing to serve dinner to her guest:

"I can't help it to think that Aki looks a lot like you Akiza." Martha comments.

"Yeah, she does look a lot like me." Akiza replies.

"And she also has the same eye color as Yusei's. I wonder," Martha trails off into a deep though while doing her job, "I wonder if you and Yusei will have a daughter like her."

Akiza drop the plate on the floor. Her cheeks redden at the thought of having a child with Yusei in the future. Where did that even come from? Though it was not a bad idea to think of the future, Akiza was sure that she will get married to Yusei after she completes her education, live together and have a nice family. The blush on her cheeks continues to warm her face as she bends down to pick up the broken plate.

"Leave it up to me, Akiza." Martha took over and picks up the broken plate. It was evident that what Martha had said had an effect on her. "Don't be shy child, I'm not asking you and Yusei to jump on each other and have a baby right now." She chuckles. "It was something that came into mind since Aki does look a lot like you. It is almost as if she's your sister or maybe your daughter."

Once again, Martha was right on target! She stole a glance at Akiza and noticed that her face was getting redder by each second. "Akiza are you alright?" she stops what she is doing and places her hand on her forehead, just to make sure that she was not going to get sick.

"I'm fine," Akiza finally answer after a few moments of silence. She felt that she couldn't breathe for a moment after she was told that Aki could be her sister or her daughter. Little did she know: Aki _is_ her and Yusei's biological daughter from the future.

After cleaning up the mess, both women came out of the kitchen and served everyone dinner. As Akiza sat down next to Yusei, she stared at Aki for a moment. Martha was right, Aki does resemble like her and she does have Yusei's eye color but it was lighter than his eye color. Maybe, just maybe Aki could be her sister or even her daughter (that's because she is!).

"Akiza."

"Hmm." She turns her attention to Yusei. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to eat your dinner?" he asks her. Underneath the table, he grabs her right hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah." She returns the reassuring squeeze and smile. "I'm sorry if I'm spacing out."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ahem." Both young teens turn their attention to Martha who was clearly staring at them, "If you're done talking among yourselves, it is time to eat. Your dinner will get cold."

"Right," both Yusei and Akiza nodded.

After dinner was over, an unexpected guest arrived to Martha's orphanage. It was none other than Jack Atlas, followed by Carly. "Good evening."

Martha and Yusei glanced over to see Crow's reaction. He, on the other hand, remained neutral to his arrival and excused himself to go out on a small walk. Crow passed by Jack and both young men said nothing. Not even a hello or good evening. He left, leaving Jack with several people staring at him. "What?"

"We need to talk Jack." Martha called out his attention.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Poppo Time garage, since no one was home Kitty took the opportunity to enter the garage to see how she is going to get her plan working. It was incredibly hard to walk around in the small apartment while she searched for anything that told her that was the place. On the table to her left, were three computers on standby as a crumpled newspaper was left open in display. She smirks in delight to know that she had hit the jackpot.<p>

"Yes, this is it. Crow's delivery service." She purrs in delight. Now the only thing she had to do is to get the job and get on with her mission. Just as she is about to leave, something catches her eyes. The clipboard that was next to the newspaper had a list of all the packages that needs to be delivered and where they needed to be sent. A crazy idea came to mind and she decided to do something about the list.

* * *

><p>The following day in Poppo Time, Crow's business was busy as ever. With the help of his employees and his friends from the Satellite, more and more people demanded for his services. His business was booming that he was sure that he would make enough money before Zora could come by and ask them to pay their rent. Crow smiles for the first time, accomplishing something that he thought that he could not achieve. He watched his employees running in and out of the garage, taking as much packages that they could.<p>

"Excuse me,"

Crow turns around to see a young lady with purple hair, fair skin, and blue-violet eyes. Her hair is tied into a ponytail and she wore a simple white t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. He could not deny the fact that she is pretty. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you're still hiring people to work for your delivery services. You see, I saw your ad on the newspaper and I really need the job to pay for my studies." The young lady, or Kitty who was in disguise, took out a newspaper from her bag and shows it to Crow, "Are you still hiring?" she asks him as she steps closer to him.

Crow is sure that he was blushing, while staring at the young lady in front of him. If he thought that she was pretty from far away, from up close she was gorgeous. He took one step back, hopping to not trip onto something. "I…uh…yeah I'm still hiring," he was glad that he was not stuttering. "So, do you have a duel runner?"

She giggles and steps closer to Crow, invading his personal space. "Of course I do. Why else would I ask you if you're still offering a job?"

"So, what's your name?" he questions her as the blush continues to spread on his cheeks.

"I'm Katherine but you can call me Kathy."

"Okay Kathy, then you're hired."

The next thing he knew, Kitty or Kathy (as she called herself) embraced him into a hug. "Thanks. I promise to do a good job."

Crow did not know what do in this kind of situation. Never in his life would he imagine to get a hug from a female, like her. "Uh, you're welcome." He felt limp into her embrace. "You know you can let go."

Kathy immediately let him go with a slight blush on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I get carried away with my emotions. Sorry." She beams a smile at him.

"Hey Crow!"

Thankfully for him, the blush on his face fades as his employees, along with his three friends Nervin, Tank, and Blitz came back from their route. "Hey, now that you're all back, I'd like to introduce to you a new employee. Her name is Katherine."

'Hello's' and 'Nice to meet you' was heard among them as Kathy smiles at them, holding onto Crow's arm. Nervin and Blitz noticed this as they share a worried glance at each other.

Crow directs his attention to Kathy, "Now what I want you to do is to take those packages to the left and deliver them to their rightful owners."

"Okay. But I was wondering if I could take the bigger packages that are on that side," Kathy points to the right side of the garage.

"I'm not sure." He answers her, "I was planning to take those packages myself, plus all of those are headed towards the Satellite area and I don't know if you're up for it."

"Sure I can. I can handle the difficult job while everyone else can take the easiest one. Just let me try out and you'll see how many people will be calling for your services."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course I can. Leave it all up to me, Crow." She winks at him.

"Fine," he told her. "Alright, you heard this young lady, take the easiest packages and leave the rest up to me and Kathy to take those packages into the Satellite area." Crow let Kitty take the hardest job while he assigns everyone else with the easier job. After everyone takes their respective jobs and leaves, Kitty smiles mischievously.

The first part of her plan worked perfectly. Now, onto the second part of her plan.

~w~w~w~

A couple of hours later, the sound of the phone ringing echoed in the garage as Rally picks several phone and at the same time taking the phone calls. "Yes, hello Blackbird's delivery services how can I help you?" Rally listens and pulls the phone away as someone on the other line shouted, demanding to know where his package is. "I'm sorry sir but your package is on its way." Another phone rang, "Hello? What? You got the wrong package? I'm very sorry. We'll get your package right away."

And it went on like this throughout the whole morning and mid afternoon. Customers were calling Crow's delivery service asking where on earth their deliveries are or demanding to know why they got the wrong packages. Phone calls after phone calls, Rally felt his mouth go dry after he explains to every costumer that their packages will soon arrive.

Several of the employees came back every half to one hour to the garage picking up their designated packages while Kitty constantly rushed back and forth into the garage every half hour, taking the large packages into the Satellite with a smile plaster on her face. Crow came into the garage, watching Rally taking the phone calls.

"Why are we getting so many phone calls?" he asks, taking off his helmet to get another package.

"Please hold," Rally places the phone on hold, "Crow many people aren't getting their packages in the Satellite district."

"What do you mean? I send every package in that area."

"Yeah but most people from that area are still calling us asking us where the packages are at and some claim that they got the wrong package. Are you sure that you send those packages?"

"Of course I did!"

The phone rang. "Hello, Blackbird delivery services, how can I help you?" Rally listens, "What? Are you sure that your package has not arrived. Don't worry, we'll find out what happened okay." He hung the phone and glances at Crow, "That was another costumer asking for their mail. Crow you got to do something about this."

Crow grunts. "This is not good," he began to pace around the garage, "What do I do in this kind of situation?"

Outside of the garage, Yusei and Jack were in the café watching the scene unfold. They could practically hear the phone ringing from the café but they did nothing to help. Yusei just finished working while Jack sips his favorite coffee observing the apartment.

"I wonder what's going on," Jack ponders to himself.

One of his employees came back from his route, ready to go home. "I'm done for the day Crow."

"Wait! Don't go just yet! I need your help with the following packages." Crow rushed over to hand him a small box that was addressed to the Satellite area. "Here take this and deliver it, ASAP!"

His employee checks the addressed posted on the box. "I'm sorry Crow but I can't go there."

"You have to!" he exclaims at him. "Don't you see how he," Crow points at Rally, "is taking all of those angry phone calls? Just take it and deliver it. I'll raise your salary if you take it."

His employee wrinkled his nose in confusion, "I don't know…"

"Just take it, damn it!" Crow shoved the small box into his hands. "Move out!"

He winced at Crow's demanding voice, taking the box. He had no other choice but to deliver it. Another of his employee returned, not knowing what was happening. "You! I need your help." Crow took another box and shoves it in her hands, "Take this package and deliver it at once." She was ready to ask when, "Don't ask! Just take it!"

~w~w~w~

Meanwhile, a block away from the chaotic garage, Akiza, Aki and the twins just came out of school, ready to visit Crow at Poppo Time when Leo notices Jack and Yusei sitting at the café. "Yusei! Jack! Over here!" he shouts happily. Leo ran towards the two young men waving while Luna and Aki chased after him.

Aki jumps into Yusei's arms and embraced him in a hug. "How was your day?" He asks, returning the kind gesture to the young girl. Not far behind, Akiza finally catches up to the twins and Aki, sitting next to him.

"It was good, thank you very much." Aki cuddled into his arms, taking in his warmth. Being in his arms, reminded her being with her father which brought nostalgic memories. She pulls away to stare at him azure eyes, "How about yours Yusei?"

"Good." He turned to his side, glancing at Akiza, "And you?"

Akiza smiled, "Great!" She leaned in for a sweet kiss when:

"Move it! Move it! MOVE IT!"

Akiza moved away from Yusei, turning her attention towards the garage. Everyone else glanced towards the chaotic garage. She never heard Crow shouting at someone. "Umm…what's going on?"

Yusei had to explain what he and Jack had observed so far, filling them in about the constant ringing phones and the employees rushing in and out. "I really don't know why Crow is yelling at his employees but something must be happening to make him go mad."

"Why don't we check it out?" Luna suggests.

Everyone else agrees with her, following after Luna. Jack stays in his seat, drinking his coffee. He really did not want to go in the messy garage. Yusei was ready to follow them when he notices Jack still sitting there. "Jack, don't you want to know?" Yusei asks him.

"Nope. I don't want to know." Not true, in fact, Jack was curious to know but his pride did not let him.

Akiza, Aki and the twins enters the garage watching how Crow commands another of his employees to take several packages into the Satellite area. Across from them, Rally held two phones, answering angry phone calls. Two more phones began to ring as Rally drops one of the phones to answer the other incoming call. "Hello?" they heard him say. Yusei was not kidding when he said about the constant ringing of the phone. Hearing the ringing phone and taking those calls must be annoying.

Kitty arrives to the garage ready to call it a day when someone familiar catches her sight, letting out a sharp inhale of her breath. '_Yes, I knew it. Aki is here. Devack was right about coming here._' She thought to herself, '_But capturing Aki is going to be hard, especially since her mother is with her._' This was true. Her mission was to infiltrate into this business just to find out of Aki is here and she is but getting her was another thing. With all of these Signers surrounding her there was no way she could accomplish her mission nor could she battle them. "I'm back!" she happily exclaims, "I'm done for the day Crow."

"I want to know what you did with the undelivered packages that you took, Kathy." Crow demands for an answer. "And I want the truth."

Kitty grimaced by his harsh tone. "What do you mean Crow?" she asks innocently, "I delivered every package that I could take, I swear."

The phone began to ring but this time, instead of Rally answering it, Crow took the call. "Hello, Blackbird delivery service, this is Crow Hogan speaking. How can I help you today?" Crow listened carefully to the angry phone call, "I'm so sorry but–" the phone was snatched away from his hands.

"Your package has been delivered to you sir." Kitty responded. She listened while everyone else watched her, "I assure you that your package is outside of your front door. Have a nice day sir." She hangs up the phone, smiling. "See. Problem solved."

Jack and Yusei came in, staring at the messy garage. Jack really does miss being here in Poppo Time but with this messy situation going on, he was still upset to even enter the apartment. "What's going on?" Yusei asks curiously.

"The people in the Satellite aren't receiving their deliveries and aren't getting the right packages but Kathy assures me that they have been." Crow explains.

"It's true. I did deliver those packages." Kitty could feel everyone staring at her with doubts. Standing across from her, she could tell that Jack and Yusei were not buying her words. '_Just what I needed, these two fools doubting me,_' she scowls mentally.

And she was right, Jack and Yusei were not buying her words and they were not the only ones who did not believe in her words. Everyone in the garage had a dreaded feeling about her but they could not put a finger how. Aki took her time observing this Kathy girl and somewhere in the back of her mind, she could tell who she is.

'_Kathy, you seem familiar. I've seen you somewhere but I can't remember where._' Akiza thinks to herself. She could not get rid of that gut-retching feeling. Kathy's hair color, her skin color, even her aura felt ominous. She could practically feel some dark energy surrounding her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys don't believe in me?" Kathy pouts, approaching towards Crow and grabs his arm, clinging on to him, "Crow I swear that _did_ deliver those packages." she began to coaxing Crow by using that sweet and innocent tone of hers. "You do believe me right?"

Crow felt his face flare red by Kathy's sudden closeness. "I-I…umm…" He could not form the right words. Crap! He was screwed.

"Crow don't let this girl tell you what to do!" Jack barks at the Tail Signer. "You're in charge of this business! Do something!"

"You should investigate about the missing packages." Yusei commented. "If the packages were delivered, then why are people calling you about it?"

"You do have a point there Yus'," Crow began to ponder. What should he believe? The question is: who should he believe in?

"Crow," Kathy cups his face and brings it close to hers, their nose barely touching, "I swear by my life that I did what you told me." She blinks back tears.

Crow could not really decide. What should he do in this kind of situation? To believe or to not believe, Crow could not pick a side. He stares directly at Kathy's blue-violet gleaming eyes but his reasoning told him otherwise. He is not the kind of guy who gives into girls but the way she gazed into his eyes with tears glistening and ready to be release; it was all to make him break down his walls of defense.

"Come on Crow. Decide!"

"I'll decide what to do," he finally manages to speak, "I believe in Kathy. If she said that she delivered them, then she did. End of story!" Crow glances away from her teary eyes. Did he make the right decision?

Deep down, Kitty cheers in silent for being a great actress. She could not believe that he had fallen into her lies. '_What a sucker!_' Indeed, Crow is a sucker to have actually fall into fake tears.

"Crow, are you sure?" Akiza asks.

"Think about it Crow," Jack warns him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, can you all leave at once? I have a job to finish." Crow turns his back at his friends, resuming his work. He grabs three packages, placing them on the back of his duel runner and he was off to work.

Everyone was shocked to know that he believe in _her_ instead of them. One by one, Akiza, Aki, Leo, Luna, Yusei and Jack left the garage at once. Rally stayed behind with crestfallen expression. The ringing of the phone snapped him out but just as he is about to answer the phone call, Kathy takes the call.

"Hello, Blackbird delivery services, how can I help you today?" Kathy waited, listening to an angry costumer, demanding to know where her mail was. "Can you please hold?" She placed her hand on Rally's shoulders, "You can go home if you like. I can tell that you had a rough day."

Rally shrugged her off. "I don't know. I can handle this a little bit longer."

"Please, just let me take care of this. Go home." She smiled but inside, she wanted to strangle him. '_Damn it! Leave already!_'

"Okay, I'll go home." He picks up his things and waves her goodbye.

After Rally had left, Kitty resumed with the phone call. "Your package is on its way Miss." She hung up, not giving the female customer a chance to complain, and with a devilish grin; her second plan was coming out perfect, even better than expected. And the best part, Aki was here. "I got you just where I want you to be Aki."

* * *

><p>The following days, the number of phone calls increased. Crow and his employees were doing their best to deliver the packages, rushing in and out of the garage, trying to get other packages delivered on time here in New Domino City and in the Satellite. With this terrible case occurring, Crow could not concentrate on his work. All he could think about was her, Kathy.<p>

Jack, Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's watched from afar, seeing how Crow is handling this situation but it seems that instead of resolving the problem, the problem got worse than before. Jack did not want to help Crow even if he did want to. Besides, the business was not his to begin with. And it was basically Crow's idea of making a business inside their home. Just thinking how Crow is dealing with his work and the problem of the missing packages, Jack begins to feel bad for him. Well bad is not the right word. The right word is: guilty.

"Jack!"

"Hmm, what?" He blinks back into reality only to see Leo's hands being waved at his face.

"Are you even listening to me?" Leo asked. "Jack, hello earth to Jack. Are you in there?"

Jack pushed Leo's hands away from his face, "What do you want do you little runt?"

"What's wrong with you Jack? Why are you so grumpy?"

"Leo!" his twin sister pulls her brother away from Jack, "Leave him alone." Luna did not need Jack to tell them what he was thinking about. It was written in his face. He was worried for Crow and his business.

"Jack," he turned his attention to Yusei, "I know that you don't like what Crow is doing to our apartment but think about it, he's only helping us with the rent and other expensive that we failed to pay on time."

"I know Yusei. I should be grateful but it's not him that I'm worried about. It's that Kathy girl that I don't trust." He scoffed. "What was all that about, clinging on to Crow as if he was an object." This might sound weird but for once, Jack actually sounded really worried for Crow.

"Jack might be right about something. Kathy does not seem friendly to me," Akiza commented. "I have a feeling that I have met Kathy before but I don't remember where. I mean she seems familiar."

Yusei and Jack glanced at Akiza wondering what she just meant by that. Yes, they agree that something was off with Kathy but to say that she seems familiar was another thing. Who was Akiza thinking about? They did not know who she was referring to but somehow, that gut-retching feeling felt heavier in the pit of their stomachs. Aki glanced at her mother, knowing what she was talking about. She was grateful that she was not the only one who was starting to suspect 'Kathy'.

"Can we talk about something else other than Crow's business?" Jack drank his cup of coffee, turning his chair away from the garage. He did not want to get involved with Crow's business and if he was dealing with problems then Crow should be able to resolve them. Right?

But that was not the case here.

"We know that you're concerned Jack," Luna addressed to the Wing Signer, "If you're concerned about his business, why don't you stop him from believing what Kathy has to say." Leo nodded his head eagerly agreeing with his sister.

'_Because I can't. I don't have any proof that this Kathy girl is behind all of his problems,_' he thought to himself.

~w~w~w~

Inside the garage, Crow is still receiving multiple phone calls from many angry costumers while Kitty is answering each and every one of them. She decided to take the phone calls while Rally was out for the day and everyone else delivered. Blitz, Nervin, and Tank decided to take a break from their work too (after they had found out what was happening from Rally) and helped Kathy with the phone calls as they their best to explain each and every costumers that they have send their packages.

Nervin hung the phone for the unpenteeth time, tired of repeating over and over the same line for who knows how long he has been on the phone. He glances to his side, watching Kathy taking the phone calls with ease and not getting tired at all. It was like she was immune to the angry protest of these people. '_How does she do it?_' He idly ponders to himself. After hearing Rally explain how Kathy coaxed Crow into her sweet words, Nervin scrunched his nose. Yes, she was pretty, he had to admit that but why would Crow take in her words into consideration?

Wasn't he Crow Hogan who only cares for children and his dueling career? What made him change his mind?

Nervin was not the only who did not trust her; Blitz and Tank were worried for Crow. The last phone call for the day was finally taken care as the three young men stood up and stretched their limbs after sitting for a long time. It was quiet…too quiet for their own being.

"Thanks for helping me take those phone calls." Kathy said with a smile stretched on her lips, "I knew that Rally was stressed out the other day when he took all those phone calls and I really appreciate that we could help him out. So how is he?"

Nervin, Blitz and Tank shared a worried glance. Well someone had to talk with her but who.

Blitz cleared his throat, "Look not to be rude or to sound mean but what happens to Rally or not is none of your business, Miss."

"I see," Kathy turned around. It took every ounce of her to not get mad. So these guys were getting suspicious of her too. This was not something new to her. "So you heard about what happened the other day."

The three Satellite men grimaced and winced. Shit! They messed up.

"Yeah, we did." Tank replies.

"We want to know what you did to those undelivered packages and we want the truth." Nervin asserted.

"Like I said, I deliver them."

"Liar!"

Kathy turned around with tears gleaming in her eyes. "I swear that I did. You have to believe me." A tear rolled down her ivory skin, "Please believe me when I say that I did."

Crow came into the garage, hearing a soft sob coming from somewhere, '_But who could be crying?_' he thought to himself. He walked further into the garage only to see Kathy crying while Nervin, Blitz and Tank stood there with a surprise expression. "What's going on in here?" he approached Kathy and embraced her in a hug, "What are you crying?"

"Crow, what are you doing?" Nervin asked.

"What does it seems that I am doing? What did you say to her?"

"We just want to know about the missing packages," replied Tank, "We didn't mean to make her cry like this."

Kathy hiccupped. "Crow you believe me right?" she glanced up with teary eyes, "You know that I did my job."

"Why would you ask her about it? I already said that if she said that she deliver the packages then she _did_ her job, okay!" He raised his voice at them. Once again, she's got him believing in her lies. She buries her face in his chest, smirking triumphantly.

This was the first time hearing Crow shouting at someone (other than Jack of course!). Nervin, Blitz and Tank never got to see Crow mad but seeing him consoling Kathy, it was true to say that he preferred her over them.

"We understand Crow. You decide to believe in her but not us."

"That's not what I–"

"Save it Crow," Blitz interrupted, "We understand and that's fine with us. Come we should go."

Crow watched his three Satellite friends leave together. What did he just say? More likely, what did he do to them to get them so riled up like this? Okay, so he will admit that he was a bit harsh with them but that did not mean that they could verbally abuse Kathy just like that. Why could they not trust her?

Alone with Kathy in his arms, Crow was starting to feel guilty for believing in someone else other than his friends. One look from her gleaming eyes tore him down completely. Remembering those words from Jack from the other day, Crow really felt like an idiot. He was beginning to lose his friends and family. Just what on earth was going through his mind?

"I'm sorry Crow."

Crow tensed, gripping onto her shoulders but then he loosens them, letting her go. He turns his back on her, "Kathy, you should go now."

Kitty blinked. She did not understand why Crow was asking her to leave. Wiping her tears away, she stood up and embraced Crow from behind. "You do believe in me, right?"

_Believe, believe, believe._ Crow was just getting tired of hearing that word over and over again. He slips away from her embrace and pulls her out of the garage. "Go home."

"But–"

"Leave! Get out of my sight!"

Kitty took one step back away from the Tail Signer. That was it! How dare he be rude to her? After everything she has done to get into this business and now she was being asked to leave. Did those tears, hugs, and stepping-into-his-personal-space not work at all? What kind of man is he to not have fallen into her charms? Any man would have fallen down on his knees and beg for her attention but Crow was different. Anger boiled within her. She was frustrated of playing the nice girl. She was definitely not going to return to the Arcadia Movement empty handed again and suffer the same consequences as before. She was not going to allow Sayer to put a finger on her. She will leave once she has capture Aki. And what better way than to demand those stupid Signers to hand the young girl over to her or else…

She began to giggle but it was not a fun, giggly laughter. It was more like a malicious giggle, "You dare yell at me to leave!"

Crow turned around only to see her leg swinging at his direction. "Whoa! What is your problem lady? Leave!"

She continued on with her quick attack trying to corner Crow in a corner but he was running out of breath and fell on the floor. "Oh, you don't know who you're dealing with dear Crow." Kitty stripped off her costume, revealing her true colors and her hair was released from its ponytail style. She grabbed her duel disk which was hidden behind the garbage bin and activated, summoning out her Nekogal #2. The half-feline, half-human purred and hummed, walking in circles around her master. She gave a violent hiss at Crow. "Prepare to die Signer. Any last words before I finish you off?"

He was fooled. "Y-you tricked me!"

"And that's my cue to finish you off. Go Nekogal #2 attack him!"

~w~w~w~

The mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow as everyone clutches their arms, hissing in pain. There it was again! They know who is in danger. Jack rushes over to the garage hoping that his friend, his brother was okay. Yusei and Akiza followed behind, running after him. Leo and Luna stayed behind with Aki as the young girl watched with fear. She hoped that her fears did not come true. They only hope that Crow is okay. He has to be!

Jack enters the garage only to see Crow being attack by a feline cat monster. What's worse is that Crow received several scratch marks on his arms and face, trying to protect himself from the vicious attack of the feline monster. Not far from him, he sees Kitty laughing manically, clapping in enjoy. "Crow! Hang in there!" He sees the monster ready to attack Crow once more as Jack pushes him away and he takes the hit. He could feel the feline's claws ripping through his flesh as he screams in pain.

This was no ordinary hologram. This monster was the real deal but how?

Crow watches his best friend take the hit as red blood drips from his side. "J-Jack you shouldn't have."

"It's alright." Jack clutches to his left side, putting on some pressure to stop the blood from leaking out. "_Aah_!"

Seeing his blonde friend take the hit for him made him angry, angry and furious that this lady not only tricked him with false words but how dare she attack his friend. Crow watched Jack sink down to his knees, clutching his side in pain. Jack reassured him that he was okay but Crow knew that he was lying. "I'll show that girl that no one messes with my friends!"

Crow now feels guilty for Jack and after seeing what he did to save him from being attacked; he activates his duel disk (from his attached duel runner) and summons out the first monster from his deck, "Come on out Blackwing – Bora the Spear! And a little help Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind!" Both his Blackwing monsters appeared on his side, ready to defend their master.

Kitty began to laugh even harder, "Those two monsters are weak compare to my monster. There's no way you can defeat me!"

"Guess you need to learn your place, lady. First I activate Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind's special ability by halving your monster's attack and defense points. Go Blackwing – Gale, attack her monster!"

"Not bad but let me show you how weak your monsters really are. I activate the trap card Cat Confusion! Say goodbye to your Gale the Whirlwind!"

This was not good, Gale's attack on Kitty's monster stop and to his dismay, Gale returned back into his hands. "Crap," he muttered under his breath, "but I can still attack your monster with Bora! Go Bora, attack!" he declared.

"Once again, I activate my trap Bottomless Trap!"

He did not need an explanation on what that trap card could do when he could just watch, horrified to see a hole appear in the middle of the garage as his monster sinks down. "No Bora!" he grits his teeth, pissed off to know that his two monsters were taken down, leaving him defenseless and wide open for an attack.

"This is too easy! Once you're out of my way, Aki is next."

Jack turned around, wincing in pain. "What do you want with Aki? Why are you after her?"

"She has something that my master wants. And what he wants, he'll get it by any means necessary." Kitty's Nekogal #2 walked in circles, purring. "Now be a little good boy and tell me where Aki is hiding."

"Never!" Crow shouts.

She tsked, shaking her head, "Well then you leave me no other choice. Nekogal #2, attack them! Kill 'em if it is necessary!"

Crow placed himself in front of Jack. He was not going to allow Jack take another hit. No, not this time. He extended his arms out wide ready to receive the attack. Nekogal #2 pounced towards Crow ready to scratch him into pieces, but shockingly, Jack pushed Crow once more, taking the razor sharp claws of the feline monster once again. Another scream ripped through his lips as he felt the claws scratching his back. Watching in utter shock, Crow is unable to move, too shock to even scream for help as he watched Jack taking the brutal attack.

"I'm sorry Jack. I should have listened to you."

Jack grunts in pain as another razor sharp claw skins his left leg. "It's okay. I'm sorry Crow. I know that I should be using the money to pay the expensive but you know me." He chuckles a little, grunt another painful attack.

Kitty was getting tried that Jack was taking all of her monster's attack and this shitty bromance. She let out a strangle cry, "Enough! Nekogal attack them and finish them off!"

Crow saw Jack slumping down to his knees until he passed out, due to the excessive lost of blood. For the first time, Crow notices the scratch marks on Jack's body. That was it! He was not going to allow Jack play the hero. Once again, he placed himself in front of him ready to take in the attack when:

"_CROW_!"

Akiza and Yusei come by and see Jack and Crow being attack. They both share an audible gasp, watching with terror how badly Jack is hurt. Akiza turns, gasping in shock to see Kitty once again. Activating her duel disk quickly, she summons out her Tentacle Rose to defend Crow from Nekogal #2's attack as the giant plant monster blocks the attack.

Kitty turns around to see who dares blocks her attack only to see Akiza and Yusei again, hissing in anger.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere, Kitty!" Akiza accusingly points at her.

"Well, look who we have here. If it isn't the witch and her boyfriend."

"Stop calling me a witch!" Akiza shouts at her, "You don't even know me!"

"I know everything about you Akiza Izinski or should I call you Black Rose." She heard Akiza inhale sharply. "Enough! Nekogal #2 attack Akiza and her boyfriend!"

Yusei quickly summons out his Junk Warrior, defending Akiza from the feline's attack only for the monster to retreat, hissing in anger. "Go Junk Warrior attack her monster with Iron Fist!"

"You too Rose Tentacle attack!"

Kitty watched her monster destroyed by the two Signers that she screamed in anger. "No!" She drew out another card from her deck, "Come on out Lock Cat!" Another feline monster pounced out. Around the feline's neck was a golden lock, "Lock Cat's special ability activates, I'm bringing back Nekogal #2 from the graveyard but the bad part is that it is in defense mode."

"It does not matter, we destroyed it once and we'll do it again!" Yusei and Akiza declare another attack when:

"I play Gold Coins for Cats!" The attack points of Lock Cat increased, causing Yusei's and Akiza's monster to be destroyed. "If you don't tell me where she is, I'll just have to find her myself." Kitty activated her trap card, Hinotama as smoke filled the messy garage, escaping.

Yusei and Akiza grabbed each other's hands, running out of the smoky garage, coughing for air as they searched for Kitty. They were not going to allow her to find Aki. She was persistent as ever to find her and Akiza was determine to hide Aki from Kitty's clutches. Just who was after her? They heard a shrill scream coming from outside and they knew who was screaming.

"_AKI!"_

Back inside the garage, Crow and Jack are still coughing, trying to escape from the garage. Crow managed to pull Jack up to his feet and dragged him out. Once they were out, Crow sat him down, observing the damage that he dealt with. He bowed his head down, "I'm so sorry Jack. I should be the one bleeding to death not you." He growled lowly, "Kitty, you're not getting away from me." He picks up his duel disk, running after Yusei and Akiza. If anyone was going to capture Kitty it was going to be him.

~w~w~w~

Somewhere hiding in the dark alley, after the explosion occurred, Kitty saw Aki being protected by the twins. She tried to approach them by attacking with her monster, but that only resulted with Aki running away in fear. Luna went after her as her brother stepped in and tried to protect both his sister and Aki but he was attacked by Kitty's Lock Cat. Kitty dashed her way, trying to find Aki before Luna could until she had found the young girl corner in a dead end alleyway.

A wicked smirk stretched on Kitty's lips, malicious blue-violet eyes met with fearful, gleaming azure eyes. "I found you," Kitty purred happily.

Aki was beginning to tremble in fear. No one was there to help her out and defend her from Kitty. Right from the start, she knew that the so call 'Kathy' was really Kitty and she was here to get her. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes, her heartbeat increased that she began to hyperventilate. "G-Get away from me!"

"Now now dear Aki. That's not the way you talk to me. If you come along, I'll make sure Sayer won't harm you or your mama."

"Lair! Sayer never even cared about my mama! Go away! Just please go away!" she sobbed. Tears streamed down the young girl's face. _'Mama, papa, help me, please!_'

Kitty frowned. She was getting tired of playing nice with her and she was left with no other choice. "Fine, then I'll just have to take you the hard way!" She walked towards Aki but only to be stopped by Yusei's monster Shield Warrior. Kitty growled in anger at the sight of Yusei and Akiza.

"I won't let you take her away!"

"Just watch me." Just as she was about to grab Aki, Luna stood in front of Aki, placing herself between Kitty and the sobbing girl. She did not even see where Luna had come from. "Out of my way Signer!"

"If you want to get Aki, you have to get passed by me!" Luna challenged her.

"Lock Cat attack this pathetic Signer!"

Lock Cat pounced towards Luna as she closed her eyes ready to take the attack, but she felt nothing happen. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Shield Warrior defending her from Lock Cat's attack. Luna took this as an opportunity to grab Aki and run away while Lock Cat was locked in battle with Yusei's monster.

"Get back here Aki!" Kitty screams. "No one steal Aki away from me!" She began to chase after them but only to be blocked by Akiza's monster, Splendid Rose.

Splendid Rose cracks her whip towards Kitty, making her inch back. "I suggest that you stay right where you are or face the consequences." Akiza warns.

Luna and Aki continue to run as far away as possible, hoping that they can get help from Trudge or Mina. Aki pulled Luna into a sudden stop, catching her breath for a moment. "Aki we can't stop running. We must go on."

Aki shook her head in disagreement. "I must help Yusei and Akiza from Kitty."

"But we barely managed to escape from her."

"Luna, we have to! Kitty is a dangerous person and if we don't stop her, she and her sisters will keep on searching for me." Aki dashed off into a run.

"Aki wait!" Luna chased after her but seconds later, she lost her. "Aki,"

Aki finally managed to get away from Luna as she felt a powerful surge began to build inside of her. Her eyes went completely blank and the mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail mark appeared on her right leg.

Crow had managed to call an ambulance while he stayed with Jack. He could still see that his mark glowing that felt his Tail mark glow brighter than before. Crow shut his eyes from the blinding light coming from his arm. Did he not see this before when Jack was attacked in the ice-cream shop? He felt something powerful building inside of him, warming him until he relaxed and taking in the comforting feeling. His duel disk automatically took out one particular card as he took it once the bright light dimmed down a bit. "No way," he mumbles to himself. His Signer mark shined even brighter and the powerful surge urged him to summon out his monster. Crow and Aki chanted out:

"_Darken gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!_"

Both Signers were still cornering Kitty in an alley with their monsters. Every time Kitty tried to leave, Akiza order Splendid Rose to attack. Kitty knew that she could not do anything, especially with Akiza's psychic powers. She had to admit that Akiza was the strongest psychic duelist that she has ever met. She had to think quickly and leave but what! She drew out another card, smirking at what she just drew. She slapped it onto her duel disk ready to attack them, "Stay back! _STAY BACK!_" Kitty left them with no other choice and attacked them directly with Hinotama. The big, meteor lighted up as it targeted its enemy when something dark took in the attack.

Black Feather Dragon intercept the meteor as one of its feather glowed red.

"Crow!" Yusei and Akiza shouted in unison.

Akiza felt something odd about Crow and his Signer dragon. It was that same power surge that she felt when Jack battled against Birdie. '_No, it can't be!_'

"I got this." He stares at Kitty with anger and rage. Just looking at her reminded him of what she did to Jack. "You're going to pay to what you did with my friend. I, Crow Hogan, will stop you. Jack, are you there? Help me defeat this wrench witch. Give me your strength!" Crow feels another powerful power surge as his mark glows even brighter. Black Feather Dragon began to materializes as it roars, ready to attack its prey.

Kitty did not like this at all. She could feel an immense power source coming from him. '_He doesn't have psychic powers! How is he able to materialize Black Feather Dragon?!_' She panicked, afraid that he was going to hurt her. She clucked her tongue in frustration.

Kitty was not the only one who could feel his power. The moment that Black Feather Dragon materialized, Akiza felt a powerful surge surrounding Crow as she gasps. '_Someone is helping him out!_'

"Go Black Feather Dragon! Attack Lock Cat and Nekogal #2! Noble Stream!"

Kitty's Lock Cat and Nekogal #2 were immediately obliterated by Black Feather Dragon. Kitty flew back, her back slamming against the brick wall exhausted and weak. '_No, how can he defeat me?_' She was not going to stay around. With little strength she has, she uses her trap card Hinotama as smoke covers the whole area. "I won't forget this, Signers. Aki will be capture. She will!"

After the smoke cleared out, Akiza watched in awe how Crow's ace monster was the real thing. It was not just holograms created by the duel disk. She approached the dragon; her hands out ready to touch it when Black Feather Dragon was no longer being materialize. Crow's power surge faded as he fell down on his knees, exhausted and out of breath. What just happened and where did this new power source come from?

Back with Aki, her eyes were no longer blank, returning their gleaming shine. Exhausted and tried, she rests against the brick wall and faints asleep. She used so much of her power that it drained her completely. Luna finally manages to find the young girl out cold in the alleyway.

Akiza turns around, happy to see Yusei and Crow okay. It was good to say that Kitty failed her mission to capture Aki. Crow panted and huffed; after all he dealt with some damage as much as Jack did. "Jack!" Crow shouts. "I forgot that I left him outside the garage. We need to take him to the hospital!"

Yusei and Akiza help Crow get up and drag him to Poppo Time garage. Along their way, Akiza saw Luna waving at them with Aki unconscious. She let go of Crow and rushes towards the girls, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know but when I found her, she was out cold." Luna responded.

Akiza carried Aki in her arms and Luna helped Yusei with Crow as they all walked their way back to Poppo Time.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Crow and Jack were taken to the hospital as Aki stayed over at the twin's apartment. Trudge and Mina came by to the hospital to know what had happened in the garage as Yusei filled them in. Carly ran into the hospital after the twins called her about Jack. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she asked the nurse to take her to Jack's room. Akiza pulled the reporter aside and told her that she had to wait until the doctors treated his wounds.<p>

Yusei walked into Crow's room as bandages covered his arms and legs. "Hey Yusei."

"So, how are you doing?"

"Not bad. Doctors said that I can go in a few minutes." Silence hung among them, "Yusei, I'm sorry for causing that mess. I shouldn't have put my trust with her. I didn't even know what came over me and that she was one of those people who are after Aki."

"It's okay Crow. We understand." He turned his back at him. "We'll be waiting for you outside." He exits out of the room as Akiza approached him with a hug. He embraced her, holding her for his dear life. How did they not know that Kitty would infiltrate into their garage? And Akiza was right about her assumption on Kitty. Yusei closed his eyes, taking in deep breath and enjoyed the warm sensation of having Akiza within his grasp.

Another vision flash in his mind and this time a shrill scream echoed in the white fog. He was sure that he was able to recognize who was screaming but he wasn't sure if it was _her_. The white fog faded as he gasped in horror to see Akiza in a hypnotized state. Those blank eyes, he knew all too well that Akiza was in a trance. He watched her laugh maliciously as a dark energy flowed around her body. Besides her, Black Rose Dragon roared, flapping its wings as it blew everything away.

"_Akiza snap out of it!_" he shouted, hoping to break her out of her Black Rose trance but it did not work at all. "_Akiza! Akiza snap out of it! AKIZA!_"

Yusei snaps out of his vision as he pushes Akiza away.

"Yusei? What's wrong?" She could feel him tense by her touch. "Is everything alright?"

"I…umm…it's nothing," He replies. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Akiza watches him rush off towards the men's bathroom. Something was terribly off. Yusei never pushed her away and the way he was breathing onto her, something was bothering him. But what?

She entered Crow's room as he tried to put on his coat. "Damn it!" he fumbled with his arm trying to get through the sleeves. Akiza chuckled. "Here let me help you." She helped him put on his jacket.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She beamed a smile at him.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." He referred to the battle back in the garage with Kitty.

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you for saving us?"

"Then we're even."

Akiza stared at Crow for a moment, trying to feel his aura but instead, she felt nothing. She was sure that Crow was surrounded by a powerful source that helped him materialize Black Feather Dragon but it was now gone. She furrows her eyebrows trying to figure out how Crow was able to materialize his ace monster. This was not making any sense. First, there was Jack and now Crow too. And Yusei strange reactions were beginning to show. Just what was going on?

"Akiza, you okay?"

"Umm…yeah. Everything's okay."

"Then why are you staring at me like I'm a strange species?"

Should she tell him? "Well," she began. Would he believe her theory? "It's nothing." Thankfully, the awkward conversation ended the moment the doctors and Yusei entered the room.

"Well Mr. Hogan you're free to go home."

"Thanks." Crow smiled but then it was replaced with a frown. "How is Jack doing doctor?"

"He's doing fine. There is nothing to worry about. All he's going to need is a nice rest."

Crow proceeds out of his room and goes over to visit Jack's room where Carly is sitting by his bed. He stares at the blond male duelist lying on the hospital bed making him feel guilty. Jack has his whole upper body covered in bandages. This made him feel terrible. If anyone should be lying in bed, it should have been him. Why did Jack have to play the hero? The question he should be asking himself is: why didn't he listen to him in the first place? "Jack."

Carly jumps in surprise and quickly wipes her tears, covering her puffy red eyes with her glasses. "Crow, didn't hear you coming in. How are you doing?"

"Well. Look Carly not to sound rude but do you mind if I spend some time alone with Jack for a moment."

She nods. Carly gives Jack a quick peck on his forehead and process to leave his room.

"Jack," Crow begins, "I'm sorry. Look at you. I never meant this to happen. I should be lying there not you." Crow clutched his hands, "If only I had listened to you, none of this would've happened." He squint his eyes shut fearing of letting his tears escape his eyes.

A soft groan was heard. Jack began to open his eyes, squinting of the bright light. "Where am I?"

Crow opened his eyes, happy to see Jack awake. A smile spread on his face, "You're in the hospital idiot."

"What? When? And why does my body ache all over. Feels like was scratched by a cat."

"That's because you were but it's good to know you're okay."

The door creaked as Yusei enters the room. "Jack you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I feel pain." Jack groans in response as he tries to sit up, only to be pushed back by Crow. "When can I go home?"

"The doctors said you can't until you fully recovered, Jack. You lost a good amount of blood back there."

Jack grimaced. Of course! No wonder he felt lightheaded and weak. "So did you stop Kitty from capturing Aki?"

"She escaped along with Luna after I attacked Kitty's monster." Yusei stole a glance at Crow. "Crow was the one who save us."

Crow smirked for a moment but then frowned once again. "I can't forgive myself for believing in her and not you guys. I'm sorry."

Carly peaked into the room as she sees Jack awake. "Jack!" she runs by his bedside and begins to cry for him. "Don't you scare me like that!"

Jack pats on her head, trying to console her. "I'm okay Carly, really."

The twins, Akiza, Aki, Mina, and Trudge enter Jack's room happy to see him awake and alive. Mina felt her heart fluttering in pain, watching her beloved Jack lying in bed, covered in bandages. This reminds when Jack was brought to the hospital after he had lost the duel against Yusei in the Fortune Cup tournament.

"So is there any information about Kitty?" Yusei asks Trudge and Mina.

"Nothing." Trudge answers.

"There is no information on Kitty, whatsoever but we have bad news." Mina shares a glance with Trudge, almost as if they were debating on who should tell them the news.

"Your apartment was burned pretty badly," Trudge breaks the news to the three tenants of Poppo Time garage, "and the only thing that the firefighters were able to save are your duel runners. Everything else got burned down. Plus, there's a pretty big hole in your garage."

Yusei, Crow, and Jack stayed silence, taking in this awful news. Not only did Kitty escape, but they also have no home to stay in. Just great!

"And as you can imagine, Zora isn't too happy with what happen," Akiza joined in the conversation.

"So we're practically homeless!" Jack exclaims, wincing in pain. Carly tries to calm her boyfriend down.

"Not necessarily." Mina jumps right back in, "You see we talked to your landlord about this situation that she decided that you should get the apartment fixed after you clean up the mess."

"But for the meantime, you three are going to have to look for a new home to stay in until your apartment is restored." Trudge finished for Mina.

Carly lifts her head off the bed, wiping her tears away. "Jack can stay over at my apartment for the meantime."

A smile stretch on his lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Crow can stay with us," Leo added. "And so can Yusei!" Crow and Yusei grinned, liking the idea.

Mina quickly realized something, "Oh, I almost forgot, Yusei you already have a place to live in."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asks, watching Mina searching within her pockets of her jacket.

She took out a card and handed over to Yusei, "This, Yusei, is the card to your new apartment here in New Domino City."

"But how?"

"You're parents had left some money in their bank account if something happened and they left an apartment for you to stay in."

Yusei was left speechless. His parents had left him with an apartment to stay in. He took the card and stared at it. He had his own apartment to live in. "I really don't know what to say but thank you." He glanced at Jack and Crow, both smirking in delight.

Aki felt proud that Crow had saved her parents and that he kept Kitty away from her. She had to do something to prevent herself from getting kidnapped or being caught by Sayer's henchladies. What Aki needed was time to built up the courage to tell her parents and the rest of the Signers about the dooming future that was occurring but time was pressuring her.

"Aki?"

The young girl blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Crow asked her. Since when did he get approach her? Aki tilts her head in confusion. "You look pretty pensive. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm fine." She beams a smile but Aki knew that she was not. For now, she was safe. What would happen to her the next time if her parents or the rest of the Signers weren't there to save her from Sayer's clutches?

* * *

><p>The following week, after Jack was released from the hospital, everyone managed to move in their new homes and just as they said, Jack moved in with Carly. Crow moved in the twins' apartment, but Yusei decided to live in his apartment in which his parents had left him. That is not to say that Yusei did not want to move in with the twins; he wanted his own space plus, the twins needed their own space since they had little Aki and Crow living with them. He did not want to intrude in their home.<p>

The garage was being repaired for the meantime, but that did not mean that the three young men got away from Zora's scolding, especially Crow since it was his idea to have the business inside the garage. When Zora confronted Crow, well let's just say he was going to need some pain killers from the massive headache he had.

Once the garage was fixed and the rent was paid off, Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Carly, and the twins arrive at the garage and saw the garage filled with new packages. They could not believe what they were looking at. Really? After what happened the first time, Crow decides to continue on with his delivery business? Crow, Nerve, Blitz, Tank, and Aki are working hard on the delivery business while the three men from Satellite each grab a package and leave as they greet their friends on their way out.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Crow greets his friends, once he notices that they have been standing there for a while.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working. It's something you should try, Jack."

Jack growled. "Crow…"

The doors to Poppo Time garage bust open as Trudge comes in. He comes into a halt, wheezing, huffing and puffing from lack of air. "Trudge? What brings you here?"

"I'm…I'm," Trudge inhale and exhale, regain his breath back to normal, "I'm here to tell you a good news."

"What is it?" Yusei joined in. Maybe it was a whereabouts of Kitty?

Trudge approached towards Crow, hands placed on his shoulders. To tell you the truth, Crow was nervous. "Crow Hogan, I hereby offer you a job working for the Public Security Maintenance Bureau."

Crow felt his face go blank. "W-w-what?"

"You heard me: I'm offering you to work with me as an officer. What do you say?"

His friends were also in a state of shock to hear this sudden news. Crow gets to work as an officer! He felt his mouth twitch into a grin. "What do I say? I say yes!" His friends surround him congratulating him for accepting the job offer.

Trudge shook his hands, "Congratulations Crow!" he smacks his back. "Welcome to the team."

Aki runs towards Crow and hugs him. "I'm so happy for you Crow! Now the only person missing to get a job is Jack."

Jack turns his attention to the little girl, "What?"

"Hey Trudge, why don't you offer Jack to work as an officer too!" Aki suggests to the officer.

Jack is in utter shocked. He could not believe what Aki had just said. Did she just propose to Trudge to hire him as an officer? Everyone laughs at him and at Aki's suggestion while Jack is left sputtering in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>If anyone remembers reading the second volume of 5D's, Sect calls Crow M-Head because of his criminal mark on his forehead. I mean come on, that mark on his forehead does look like the letter M.

Side note: According to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, Japanese Blitz is English dub Nervin and Japanese Nervin is English dub Blitz. Confusing right?


End file.
